


Forget-me-yes

by AnnaJones



Category: Batman (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Drama, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaJones/pseuds/AnnaJones
Summary: Жизнь не сахар, особенно когда ты живешь в одной квартире с психически неуравновешенным другом. Жизнь превращается в ад, когда он попадает в лапы насильника. И теперь надо вытащить Баки из бездны отчаяния и не попасть в неё самому. Попытаться образумить друга, если он подсел на дрянь, - нереально. Но жизнь не сахар и с этим надо жить. Жить, зная, что ты украл чужую месть, знать, что тебя за это не простят. Жить, даже не подозревая о том, что твой лучший друг собирается обнулиться...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forget-me-not - (англ.) незабудка  
> PS. Возможен жутчайший ООС в отношении Пугала.  
> PSS. Харли здесь "доджокеровская" (pre-Joker!Harley)  
> Спасибо "Морфию" Булгакова, но ты мне ничем не помог.
> 
> Rihanna – Unfaithful (минус)

Virtus in actione consistit  
Добродетель состоит в действии

  
  
  
      Следить за Баки было трудно: двигался он быстро, почти растворяясь в ночной тьме, незаметно исчезал за поворотами и ступал тихо и мягко, словно кошка. Кепка надвинута почти на нос, руки спрятаны в карманы, капюшон, натянутый на голову, до неузнаваемости искажал фигуру.   
      Стив недовольно вздохнул и прошествовал следом, стараясь держаться на расстоянии. Это было трудно: Баки был опытным солдатом и, если бы Роджерс подошел слишком близко, легко мог вычислить слежку, а если сбавить шаг, то можно упустить объект из виду. Но Стив уже приноровился – два месяца безмолвного следования за Барнсом дали свои плоды.   
      Баки свернул так резко и исчез в арке, что Капитан растерялся. Он притормозил и оглянулся. Сердце тревожно забилось в груди, когда в голове мелькнула мысль, что Баки мог выйти из двора или же, наоборот, зайти в подъезд. А может всё же заметил следящего за ним Роджерса и подстерегал в углу.   
      Стиву стало совестно: он обещал Баки, что больше не будет этого делать. Следить – значит, не доверять. А если ты живешь с человеком под одной крышей и делишь с ним пищу, то ты ему веришь.   
  
  
      Да, Стив всё-таки нашел Барнса. После того, как Капитану в руки попали документы, в которых имя Зимнего солдата упоминалось раз сто, не меньше, он предпринял все усилия, чтобы узнать, где Баки обитает. На это ушло много времени и сил, Стив задействовал всех агентов, с которыми хорошо общался и мог по-настоящему доверять, но это того стоило. Барнс жил в старом бандитском квартале, снимал однокомнатную квартирку и изредка выбирался либо в ближайший магазин за продуктами, либо в паб на углу. Дикое местечко с дурной славой и с десяток проституток и наркоманов на квадратный метр. Каждая ночь заканчивалась перестрелками или приездом наряда полиции. Но паб всё же не закрывали. Роджерс понятия не имел, что Баки забыл в этом уродском месте, но, казалось, он торчал там чаще, чем у себя в квартире. Порой он выбирался куда-то в дворы, и Капитан следил за ним. Было тяжело, пару раз Стив терял его из виду, один раз чуть не столкнулся лицом к лицу, благо удалось вовремя скрыться в подворотне.  
      Однажды Стиву всё же удалось узнать, где бывает Баки, но его тут же заметил какой-то щуплый парнишка, куривший самодельный косячок и случайно поднявший глаза на крышу. Его крик распугал не только стаю бездомных кошек, постоянно торчавших на мусорках, но и банду малолетних преступников. И Баки. С того раза Барнс неделю не вылезал из дома, даже в магазин не заходил. Стив испугался, что он съехал или с ним что-то случилось. Еще недели две дежурил, постоянно меняя место своего пребывания: перебирался с крыши на крышу, торчал в доме напротив, перебегая с этажа на этаж, даже побывал в пабе, где еле отцепился от двух проституток, чуть ли не умолявших его провести с ними незабываемый часок. От девушек жутко разило выпивкой и дешевыми сигаретами, выглядели они потасканно и на его вопрос о презервативе удивленно захлопали плохо накрашенными ресницами. Роджерсу до сих пор противно было это вспоминать.   
      Еще дня через три после того случая Баки всё же выбрался на улицу. Ночью. Озирался постоянно, петлял и, видимо, всё же заметив Капитана, резко повернул обратно и поплелся в паб. В следующую ночь он вновь вышел из дома. Стив понимал, что Барнс в курсе слежки, но упорно шел следом, изредка позволяя ему уйти вперед. И не доглядел: Баки исчез. Будто в воздухе растворился. Роджерс загрустил, ведь он выдал себя. Впрочем, два месяца слежки – это и так было много. Пора было оставлять Баки в покое, но Капитану трудно было с этим смириться. Он уже привык, что ночь была посвящена Баки и его похождениям, утром Капитан спал, днем пытался вести обычную жизнь, но мысли о потерянном друге мешали, будто назойливые мухи, грызли, терзали душу. Вечером Стив собирал снаряжение, одевался и занимал пост, чтобы ночь снова принадлежала Баки.   
      Но грустил Кэп недолго: он глядел себе под ноги и не увидел, как тень метнулась к нему справа и грубо повалила на холодный асфальт. Его мутузили, нанося удары по лицу так, что Стив растерялся и никак не мог сбросить с себя тяжелого мужчину. Когда человек, наконец, устал и в паузах между ударами пытался отдышаться, Кэп свалил его с себя и смог увидеть лицо. Лицо Баки. Злое, перекошенное от ярости, красное, грудь тяжело вздымалась.   
      -Опять ты?   
      Голос был холодным и полным презрения. Бил Баки больно, это Капитан понял еще во время первой их схватки на мосту. Больно и жестоко, не щадя ни себя, ни противника. Стив жалел, что не захватил с собой щит – слишком приметно. Отбивался, терпел боль, ставил блоки и давал сдачи, но Барнс был хитрее и изворотливее. Он уклонялся от особо болезненных ударов грациозно и быстро, а затем бил Роджерса металлической рукой с такой силой, что темнело в глазах.   
      -Я не хочу с тобой драться! – Стив кричал, потому что Баки слишком увлекся.   
      Он устал, и Кэп это видел. Он специально заставлял Барнса делать лишние движения и выпады, чтобы вывести его из строя и нормально поговорить, но Баки не сдавался.   
      -Тогда зачем ты следил за мной?!  
      От ледяного голоса по спине пробежали мурашки. Волна ужаса и боли поднялась где-то в груди, и Стив пропустил удар и упал, поскользнувшись на луже. Попытался отскочить, пополз, тут же поднялся на ноги и застыл. Баки направлял на него дуло пистолета. Взгляд холодный, лицо непроницаемо, палец на курке не дрожит.   
      -Ты не убьешь меня, - заметил Стив.  
      -Ты так уверен, - Баки даже не усмехнулся.   
      Пуля вырвалась раньше, чем раздался гулкий звук выстрела. Стив успел услышать, как где-то залаяла испуганная собака, и прыгнул в сторону. Перекатился через голову, встал на ноги, проверяя, нет ли на теле ран, и мгновенно обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, нет ли поблизости Баки, готового нанести очередной удар. Слух уловил еле слышный стон. Барнс стоял на колене, отставив правую ногу в сторону. На асфальте растекалась лужа крови. Пуля срикошетила и попала в ногу. Заметив, как изменилось лицо Стива, Барнс вновь выстрелил и промазал. Капитан так и не понял: специально ли он это сделал или рука дрогнула от боли.   
      Не прошло и секунды, как Баки встал, опираясь на здоровую ногу и снова выстрелил. Стив среагировал быстро: удар, еще один удар, Роджерс свернул Баки правую руку и завел за спину, лишив возможности двигаться. Из пальцев выпал пистолет и, подпрыгнув, отлетел к мусорным бакам. Роджерс схватил Баки за шею, пытаясь повалить на асфальт, ударил под пробитое колено, и Барнс не сдержал вздоха боли и упал. Он брыкался, стараясь выбраться из цепкой бойцовской хватки Стива, но чем дольше сопротивлялся, тем сильнее выбивался из сил.  
      -Я хочу помочь.  
      -Иди к чёрту!  
      -Позволь мне помочь тебе. Твоя нога…  
      -К чёрту!  
      Барнс в последний раз судорожно дернулся и застыл. Стив испугался, что слишком сильно надавил Баки на горло, и тот потерял сознания от нехватки воздуха. Впрочем, это сыграло на руку: бесчувственный Баки был намного сговорчивей. Он позволил осмотреть рваную кровоточащую рану, убедиться в том, что пуля прошла навылет и не задеты ни кость, ни крупные сосуды. Стив перевязал огнестрельное ранение, подобрал пистолет, чтобы никто его не нашел, и, уже когда раздался вой полицейской сирены, Кэп, взвалив на своё плечо тяжелого Баки, бесследно исчез из подворотни.   
      Кажется, Стив ожидал, что Джеймс будет метать молнии, когда очнется. Что в его доме не уцелеет ни одна стеклянная поверхность, что всё будет снесено и разбито вдребезги. Стив ожидал бури. Или хотя бы обвинений. Но Баки не сделал ни того, ни другого. Он просто попытался незаметно улизнуть, когда пришел в себя. Но больная нога подвела: Барнс рухнул на пол, повалив столик, и устроив такой шум, что спящий в гостиной Роджерс мгновенно проснулся.   
      Стив даже после этого ждал бури, но Баки молчал. Молчал и пытался взглядом отыскать свою одежду. Но нож, спрятанный в брюках, Кэп уже нашел. Роджерс клялся, что никто не знает о том, что Барнс здесь. Он никуда не заявлял и врачей на дом не вызывал. Он так и не смог понять, поверил ли ему Баки. Потому что он молчал и никаких эмоций не выказывал. Еду, которую тащил ему Стив, не ел, но таблетки из рук брал. Повязку менять не давал, делал это сам.   
      Роджерсу было не по себе. На каждую попытку наладить разговор Барнс молчал, на фотографии, что показывал Стив, даже не смотрел, по квартире не передвигался. Молча сидел в кровати и пялился в одну точку, стискивая зубы, оживая лишь тогда, когда Стив приходил к нему, чтобы дать обезболивающие и антибиотики. Глотал таблетки и снова отворачивался.   
      Через неделю сбежал.   
      Взял пистолет и свой нож. Дело было ночью, Стив спал. Потом еще удивлялся, почему же Барнс его не застрелил, ведь была возможность. В сердце затеплилась надежда, что не всё так плохо.   
      Через пять дней он пришел обратно: рана на ноге загноилась.   
      Почему не обратился в больницу? Боялся, что узнают и сообщат, куда надо? И почему пришёл именно к нему? И почему вообще пришел? Испугался, что потеряет еще и ногу?  
      Стив не знал, да и спрашивать боялся, не желая, чтобы Баки вспылил и снова ушел. Это была маленькая победа. Роджерс не показывал того, как счастлив, делал вид, что ничего необычного не произошло и всё идет своим чередом. И не удивился, когда на его предложение переехать к нему в квартиру Баки промолчал. Кэп решил, что это отказ. Постарался не расстраиваться: изначально было понятно, что Барнс не согласиться.   
      Рана более-менее заживала. Баки всё еще хромал, но по дому передвигался вполне сносно. Правда, держался за стену. Порой огрызался на некоторые ностальгические воспоминания Стива и злился, когда он пытался заставить его вспомнить. Но Роджерс, поняв, что тема скользкая и, если он будет давить, то Баки уйдет, перестал. Язык так и чесался сказать:  
      -А помнишь, как мы…?  
      Порой Стив любил включать музыку на полную громкость и напевать что-нибудь себе под нос, когда готовил, смотрел телевизор или убирался. А сейчас все вечера проходили однообразно и серо, Баки молчал, и Стив не решался нарушить тишину. Он сидел в гостиной, пялясь в жужжащий телевизор, тупо уставившись в сменяющие друг друга разноцветные картинки, пока Барнс сидел в спальне. Но Роджерс был рад, рад, что друг сейчас с ним. Пусть всего лишь телом, а не разумом, но всё же хоть что-то. Молчащий Баки лучше, чем вечно норовящий ударить или убить. Стив хотел поговорить, узнать, что у него на душе, понять, что с ним твориться, но боялся нарушить то хрупкое равновесие, что сейчас между ними установилось. Иногда ему казалось, что он становится похожим на Барнса: сухим, немногословным, замкнутым, скупым на эмоции. Кажется, даже Сэм заметил.  
      Когда Стив вернулся вечером домой, впервые выбравшись на улицу за всё это время, то заметил, что в квартире пусто. Сразу же, прямо с порога. Он даже не успел разуться. Гнетущей тишиной пахло еще в прихожей. Кровать была заправлена, вещи Роджерса, которые носил Барнс, лежали в ведре для грязного белья. Звенящая пустота вдруг стала оглушительной. Стиву стало плохо, сердце готово было разорваться на части от безысходности. Стоило лишь уйти на каких-то жалких полчаса. Грёбанных тридцать минут. И Баки ушел. Снова.  
      Стив усмехнулся, сдерживая вой. А чего он ждал? Думал, что нога будет заживать вечно и Барнс навсегда останется здесь? Тихий и молчаливый. Будто забитый жизнью. Сухой. Противоположность того, кого он знал семьдесят лет назад. Сегодняшний Джеймс отличался от того радостного, вечно улыбающегося, слегка хвастливого Джеймса, души всей компании, любимца девушек. Кардинально. От этого горько щемило в груди, и Стив даже предполагать не хотел: вернётся ли к нему когда-нибудь тот прежний Баки?   
      Входная дверь скрипнула. Роджерс забыл её закрыть. Что-то зашуршало в прихожей. Стив подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Кого там занесло?  
      Он вышел в коридор, и челюсть отвисла чуть ли не до пола. Баки, переодевшийся в свою одежду, на плече черная спортивная сумка.  
      -Ты, кажется, предлагал у тебя поселиться, - неуверенно напомнил Барнс, заметив удивленный взгляд Стива. Баки стушевался, не зная, как себя вести и что делать. Он растерялся, сжимая металлическими пальцами ремешок сумки, и скользил взглядом по полу.  
      Сердце Роджерса подпрыгнуло.  
      -Ты хочешь остаться? – он еле сдержал в голосе радость и счастье. Сдержал и улыбку. Хотелось выть и кричать, пританцовывая на месте. Не сдержался: уголки губ дернулись.   
      -Ну… да.  
      Это была не просто победа – это был прогресс.   
  
  
      Роджерс попытался отмахнуться от воспоминаний и не смог не улыбнуться. Перед глазами вновь всплыло лицо Баки, глаза, смотрящие неуверенно и нерешительно.   
      Стив надвинул шляпу на лоб и прошёл в арку. Здесь был сквозняк, холодный ветер пробирал до костей, шляпу чуть не сорвало порывом. Кэп с трудом удержал головной убор и скользнул вглубь двора. Как он и предполагал, Баки бесследно исчез. Роджерс несколько раз обошел двор, вышел из арки на улицу, обошел вокруг скученных старых домов. Шайка подростков хмуро встретила его за углом одного из домов. Стив надвинул шляпу поглубже и поспешил убраться отсюда. Нынешнего Баки всегда тянуло в такие гетто, будто магнитом. Стиву это очень не нравилось, но выразить вслух своё недовольство он не мог.   
      Каждую ночь Барнс куда-то уходил, пользуясь тем, что Кэп крепко спал. Вылезал через окно, по водосточной трубе спускался на нижнюю площадку, а потом по пожарной лестнице - вниз. Думал, Роджерс спит. Спал, но чутко: сказались военные годы, - он слышал малейшие шорохи, скрип деревянных половиц, щелканье шпингалета, когда Баки открывал окно. Иногда он задевал металлической рукой подоконник или спрыгивал на площадку слишком громко. Стив всё слышал. И молчал. Боялся за друга, но претензий не высказывал. Мелькали мысли, что Баки вновь убивает людей, исполняет чьи-то заказы. И от этого становилось еще страшнее. Он всё пытался заговорить с ним на эту тему, но язык будто присыхал к нёбу, когда он открывал рот и смотрел на сидящего за кухонным столом Баки, уставившегося себе в руки.   
      А сегодня Стив не выдержал. Нервы и без того были натянуты, как струны, и, когда он услышал, как ветер гуляет по спальне и пробирается в другие комнаты, Роджерс решил снова проследить за другом. Он должен был. Кэп мог бы прикрыться тем, что заботиться о Баки. Не совсем было бы верно. Стив хотел успокоить прежде всего себя.  
Кэп выругался, поняв, что Барнс словно канул в Лету.   
      Оглянулся, силясь понять, где он сейчас находиться, и невольно пнул жестяную банку из-под пива, валяющуюся на асфальте. Та с грохотом поскакала по тротуару и остановилась у мусорных баков. Что-то завозилось под многочисленными картонными коробками, пропахшими сыростью и гнилью. Из-за баков выбрался какой-то потасканного вида бомж. Красный нос его занимал чуть ли не пол-лица, заплывшие слезливые глазки злобно уставились на Стива. Бомж вытер лицо грязной рукой:  
      -Ты чо шумишь, мудила? Потише будь, а, люди спят!   
      Стив выставил перед собой руки в знак мира.  
      -Я уже ухожу, простите.  
      -Вали отсюда, шмара. А то своих позову. Они те глаз на жопу-то и натянут. Хотя нет, стой, - бомж засопел и подошел ближе. Между ними было шагов пять, но Стива чуть не вывернуло наизнанку от удушающего запаха алкоголя, немытого тела и гнилых зубов. – Денег не будет, а?  
      Стив невольно поморщился, шаря рукой по своим карманам. Вытащил мятую десятку. Бомж посмотрел на неё, словно не верил тому, что предстало его глазам. Они заблестели и мужик, воровато оглянувшись, тут же схватил бумажку. Кэп старался не дышать, голова кружилась от невыносимого запаха, его начало подташнивать.   
      -Эй, пацаны, налетай!  
      Стив удивленно посмотрел в сторону, увидев, как из тупика выходит компания таких же алкашей. Они ухмылялись и жадно проводили голодными глазами десятку, которую бомж сразу же спрятал в карман рваной рубахи.   
      -Делись, - самый крупный алкоголик с разбитым в кашу лицом обратился к Стиву.   
      Тот понял, что влип, и попытался было уйти тихо и мирно, но сзади его уже поджидала группка каких-то бандитов.  
      -Что бродим? – на первый взгляд вежливо спросил амбал в спортивной форме, нежно поглаживая серебрившийся в свете фонарей кастет. За спиной маячили ещё двое.   
      Стив сглотнул. Надо было найти Баки, а не влезать в драку.  
      -Я мимо проходил. Старика стало жалко, вот я и…  
      -Мы тоже старики, нам тоже дай по десятке, - грубо перебил его один из бомжей.  
      -Каждому.  
      -Разоришься ведь, - амбал цокнул и загоготал.   
      -Давайте разбредемся тихо и … - Стив попытался улыбнуться.  
      -А вот хрена с два!  
      -У меня нет денег!  
      -Ща будут.  
      Стив не успел и моргнуть, как алкаш побежал на него, сжимая в руках старенький лом. Капитан мигом сгруппировался, лом рассек воздух над головой блондина и, пока пьяница соображал, Стив выбил из его рук оружие и толкнул ногой в живот. Алкаш повалился на своих сородичей. Амбалы с ухмылкой наблюдали за тем, как Капитан раскидывает по углам вонючих бомжей, вынужденный наподдать каждому. Схватка была недолгой, да и схваткой её назвать было нельзя. Так, драка в подворотне. Алкаши визжали, пытаясь поколотить Стива, но, видно, пили мужики давно, почти не просыхая: удары их были слабыми, глаза плохо видели, они не держались на ногах и вырубались мгновенно.   
      Роджерс вытер со лба пот, заметив, что шляпа с головы куда-то делась. Пальцы задели висок, вляпываясь во что-то теплое и склизкое. Стив удивленно взглянул на руку. Кровь? Кто-то успел его задеть. Он повернулся к фонарю и лица амбалов вытянулись, словно они увидели призрака:  
      -Капитан Америка?  
      Стив выругался. Только их не хватало.  
      Убегать хулиганы не стали: втянулись в драку живо и быстро, яростно нанося удары и толкая Кэпа в разные стороны. Тот, что с кастетом, был явно лучше развит физически, чем два его друга. Бил ногами под дых, улыбаясь, колотил по голове, дергал за уши, надеясь выбить соперника из равновесия. Стив несколько раз падал, получал коленом в лицо, отбивался, нанося удары в солнечное сплетение, швыряя остальных об стены домов. Вместо щита использовал крышку от мусорного бака. Помогала мало, быстро гнулась, но вывела одного бандита из строя.   
      Кэп оттолкнулся от стены, повис на главном амбале, впиваясь в плечи, схватил за шею и повалил на асфальт. Тот тут же перекувырнулся через голову, увлекая за собой и Роджерса. Удар коленом в подбородок был такой, что хрустнула челюсть, Стив случайно прикусил себе язык. Рот тут же наполнился слюной. Кэп потряс головой и не успел увернуться от очередного удара. Боль пронзила плечо, Стив нашарил рукой рукоять ножа, торчавшую из руки, и выдернул. Новая волна боли пронзила и шею, и ключицу. Роджерс перескочил через тела всё еще не пришедших в себя алкашей и ударил бугая поменьше ножом в горло. Брызнула багровая кровь, заливая куртку и лицо блондина. Парнишка закричал, хватаясь за шею, что-то хрипел. В глазах стоял настоящий ужас, он такими большими глазищами смотрел на своего напарника, что Стиву стало его невероятно жалко.   
      Кэп оглянулся. Амбал стоял в растерянности, со страхом глядя на Стива. Роджерс толкнул раненого в его объятия.  
      -Валите отсюда, - холодно приказал он.  
      Второй раз просить не пришлось: хулиганы свалили быстро, будто их и не было никогда.   
      Стив застонал, зажимая рану на плече рукой, и оперся спиной о холодную поверхность стены. Болела нога, всё лицо горело от нанесенных ударов, костяшки пальцев были сбиты в кровь. Кэп медленно двинулся по улице, придерживая больное плечо.   
      Дорога казалась длинной, погода промозглой, небо мрачным, а фонари были похожи на огромные лысые головы, которые к тому же еще и светились. Роджерс успел пожалеть о том, что ввязался во всё это и погнался за Баки.  
      Вдруг что-то заставило его остановиться. Словно впереди стояла невидимая кирпичная стена. Стив взглянул влево, на заброшенное старое здание, вход которого зиял черным открытым ртом, пустые глазницы окон уставились на Стива. Ему стало не по себе. Ему показалось, или именно отсюда притащились три хулигана? В груди зашевелилось сомнение и нерешительность. Стив двинулся внутрь здания, специально ступая медленно и тихо, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Пол был обсыпан штукатуркой, повсюду валялся строительный и бытовой мусор, куча окурков и бутылок из-под алкоголя. Противно воняло кошачьей мочой. А может быть, и не кошачьей.   
      Кто-то застонал, тихо, с надрывом, но прозвучало оглушительно. Стив вздрогнул. Он сделал еще пару шагов и застыл у огромных деревянных коробок. Приник к ним и осторожно выглянул, затаив дыхание. Кажется, от сосредоточения даже плечо перестало ныть. Роджерс всё пытался разглядеть то, что находится впереди, от усилия даже высунув язык. В куче мусора лежал какой-то голый мужик. Он явно пытался принять позу эмбриона.   
      Стив уже вздохнул, решив, что это очередной алкаш, коих в этом районе целое полчище, как какая-то неведомая сила понесла его ноги в сторону этого мужчины. Кэп шел не спеша, стараясь не наступать на осколки стекла и шуршащий мусор, как вдруг сердце в ужасе подпрыгнуло: на полу лежал Баки.   
      Роджерс, забыв про раненое плечо, бегом кинулся к Барнсу и последние несколько шагов пролетел по полу на коленях.  
      Баки лежал на правом боку, руки и ноги вывернуты в одну сторону. Он весь сжался, тело мелко тряслось. Стив ошалело оглядел его: синяки на бедрах, на внешней и на внутренней сторонах, на ягодицах, синие пятна на пояснице и плечах, руки и ноги закованы в какие-то черные браслеты, прикованные к металлической пластинке, прибитой к полу, на ягодицах и животе следы белого вязкого вещества. Стив шокированно открыл рот. Он сразу понял, но боялся даже подумать об этом. Это была сперма. Вся задница в чём-то липком и прозрачном, что-то похожее на масло. Смазка? На лопатке красовались две красноватые круглые точки. Следы от электрошокера. Кэп положил свою ладонь на левый бок Барнса, ощутив, как сильно бьётся его сердце.   
      -Баки, - тихо, едва слышно прошептал Стив, но тот не отреагировал – он был без сознания.   
      Капитан попытался стянуть с друга браслеты, потянул их и вдруг понял, что это магниты. Роджерс всё никак не мог оттащить их от металла, сорвал больное плечо и пошел по дому в поисках лома или какой-нибудь арматуры. Нашел не сразу, Кэпа страшно трясло. Будто это его… его так… Он никак не мог заставить себя произнести это слово. Стащил с пыльного воняющего дивана сожранный молью плед и накрыл им Баки, не в силах смотреть на голого истерзанного друга. С помощью длинной палки Стиву удалось оторвать магнитные браслеты от металла и оттащить Барнса подальше.  
      -Боже, да что же произошло? – в панике спросил Стив, уже полностью укутывая бессознательного друга в рваный плед.   
      Его лицо было в крови, губы треснули и опухли, на щеках и подбородке сперма. Кэпу стало не по себе, он аккуратно вытер эти следы уголком пледа, приобнимая Баки и едва сдерживая вздох ужаса. Ресницы Баки дрогнули, он что-то прошептал и затих, сжимаясь под шерстяным одеялом в комок.


	2. Chapter 2

Servabit odorem testa diu  
Сосуд будет долго хранить запах

 

Стив подпер щеку рукой и уставился на спину Баки. Нежная кожа была покрыта мелкими темными синяками и ссадинами, вдоль позвоночника тянулись старые длинные шрамы неизвестного происхождения. Роджерс раньше никогда их не видел: Баки всегда ходил по квартире в футболках и майках.  
Барнс лежал на кровати, по пояс укрытый одеялом, и спал. Спал уже около суток и всё никак не мог окончательно проснуться. Лишь изредка он открывал глаза и пальцами касался пересохших губ, прося попить.  
Стив перевел взгляд на свои колени, где лежал небольшой блокнот для рисования, и вздохнул. Баки выглядел таким беспомощным и потерянным, его хотелось защищать от внешних угроз, всячески оберегать. Но Барнс изначально не желал этого, упорно ввязываясь в какие-то темные дела. Роджерс чуть ли не сутки дежурил в кресле, готовый в любую секунду подать стакан с водой. Он совсем не спал, да и уснешь тут.  
Вдруг Баки застонал. Стив от неожиданности выронил карандаш из рук. Стон был громким, оглушительным, аж мурашки пробежали. Из горла вырвался протяжный звук, и Баки перевернулся на спину, цепляясь пальцами живой руки себе в грудь, словно пытаясь разодрать её. Он часто дышал, на губах застыл крик.  
-Баки, Баки, очнись.  
Стив испуганно вскочил и сел на кровать, тряся друга за плечо. Но Барнс лишь рвано вздохнул, обливаясь потом. Губы изогнулись, будто ему было неимоверно больно. Лицо приобрело мученическое выражение.  
-Баки… — Стив убрал с его лба длинные пряди, и вдруг Барнс резко открыл глаза и уставился в потолок.  
Глаза были красными, воспаленными, их хозяин часто заморгал, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на Стиве.  
-Пить хочешь? — спросил Кэп и, не дожидаясь ответа, вскочил и побежал на кухню.  
Когда он вернулся, держа в руках стакан, Баки уже пытался встать с кровати.  
-Лежи.  
Барнс отмахнулся, скидывая одеяло прямо на пол.  
-Куда ты?  
-Поссать, — грубо ответил Баки, залпом выпивая воду и отталкивая Стива с дороги.  
-Нам нужно поговорить.  
-Не о чем говорить.  
Роджерс растерянно отошел. Его так и подмывало спросить Баки о прошлой ночи, но неловкость и смущение будто парализовали Капитана. Он понимал: о таком не спрашивают. Это слишком больно. Это дело самого Барнса, но что если он нуждается в беседе? Если ему хочется поделиться переживаниями, но он не знает, как это сделать?  
Стив мучился. Баки был обычным, кажется. Двигался по той же траектории, что и всегда — спальня, ванная, туалет — разве, что в ванной пробыл дольше. Стиву до смерти хотелось знать, что он там делает, но он не врывался, уважая чужое право на личное пространство.  
За весь месяц, что Баки прожил у Стива, он выдавил из себя лишь с десяток односложных фраз. Кэпу казалось, что он живет в одной квартире с бомбой, которая может взорваться в любую секунду.  
Как не пытался Роджерс себя успокоить, перед глазами всё равно мелькал Баки, обнаженный, перепачканный в смазке, и Кэпу было не по себе.  
-Я приготовил яичницу. Будешь? Тебе надо поесть, набраться сил, — Стив вошел в собственную спальню без стука и обомлел: Баки натягивал на себя черную футболку и явно куда-то собирался. — Уходишь? — Стив хоть и старался спросить об этом как можно более спокойно, но голос всё равно прозвучал укоризненно.  
Барнс раздраженно посмотрел на Кэпа и присел, завязывая шнурки на кроссовках.  
Лицо Стива непроизвольно дёрнулось.  
-Куда ты? Ты только что проснулся. Тебя же…  
-Мне надо.  
-Куда? — Роджерс начал злиться.  
-Надо, — меланхолично повторил Баки, надевая черную куртку.  
Кэп сжал кулаки.  
-Я не пущу тебя.  
Баки скептически приподнял брови, и Стив вдруг вспомнил, что он выходит из дома не только через дверь.  
-Где ты шляешься каждую ночь?  
Баки молчал, застегивая молнию и ища глазами свою кепку.  
-Ты ответишь мне? — разозлился Стив, подходя ближе и разворачивая Барнса к себе лицом.  
Тот ударил его в грудь металлической рукой, отталкивая. Стив, не ожидавший такого, повалился на рядом стоящий столик.  
-Опять идешь в тот притон? Не боишься? — Роджерс уже не контролировал себя, срываясь на крик. — Я помочь тебе хочу!  
-Мне не нужна твоя помощь, — холодно оборвал Баки.  
-Да? А что было бы с тобой, если бы я не нашел тебя вчера в куче мусора и обломков, когда ты замерзал голый на какой-то заброшенной стройке? — Барнс изменился в лице, резко побледнев. — Ты всё ещё хочешь туда? Или у тебя там встреча? А может тебе нравится всё это? Может ты каждую ночь сбегал из дома, чтобы встретиться с кем-то и чтобы этот кто-то оттрахал тебя хорошенько?  
Стив не успел даже понять, что он только что сморозил, как мощный удар в челюсть отбросил его на столик. Ножки не выдержали, и стол рухнул на пол вместе с Кэпом.  
-Заткнись! — протяжно закричал Баки, хватая Роджерса за шею и поднимая, чтобы вновь нанести в лицо болезненные удары.

_-Принес? — в пустом заброшенном доме голос звучал слишком громко. Это заставило Баки на всякий случай оглянуться и проверить, не шел ли Стив за ним. Он с трудом оторвался от навязчивого Роджерса, следующего за ним попятам, и, к великому удовлетворению Барнса, всё же смог прийти на встречу._   
_-Конечно, принес._

-Заткнись!  
Голова Стива мотнулась в сторону, в шее что-то хрустнуло, Кэп упал на пол, чувствуя во рту приятный привкус железа. Баки, разъяренный, красный от гнева, занес ногу и стал бить Капитана в живот, порой попадая в солнечное сплетение. Стив корчился на полу, пытаясь отползти и закрыться руками.

_Молодой человек в капюшоне и черных очках кивнул в сторону дверного прохода._   
_-Там._   
_Барнс послушно пошел следом, пряча руки поглубже в карманы. Дом со всех сторон обдувался ветрами и в заброшенных комнатах гулял сквозняк. Противно пахло сыростью. Человек в капюшоне вытащил из кармана толстовки небольшой пакетик с сероватыми кристаллами внутри. Баки часто задышал, глядя на упаковку. Оглянулся и облизнул пересохшие губы._   
_-Нравится? — спросил человек в очках, пряча пакетик в карман._   
_Баки вытащил купюры, свернутые в трубочку и плотно связанные резинкой, и подошел ближе._   
_Молодой человек усмехнулся. Баки не нравилось то, что он был в очках, хотя сам Барнс даже кепку не снял._   
_-Давно ты на этом сидишь?_

Барнс тяжело дышал, с трудом втягивая в себя воздух. Грудь была готова взорваться от нехватки кислорода, закружилась голова. Баки отошел, пошатываясь, невольно позволяя Стиву отползти как можно дальше и встать.  
Стив в ужасе схватился за стену. Его слова… Он был виноват, он не должен был говорить этого, не должен был даже думать об этом! Ему стало невыносимо стыдно.  
-Прости, я не это имел в виду…

_Баки неопределенно пожал плечами. Левая рука в кармане куртки неожиданно сжала кулак, мужчина напрягся: пустые разговоры начали раздражать._   
_-Лет семьдесят._   
_Тонкие губы барыги скривились в полуусмешке._   
_-На, держи, — он вытащил из кармана пакетик и потряс им перед глазами Барнса. Тот завороженно наблюдал за упаковкой и не сразу взгляд скользнул в ладонь мужчины — в глаза брызнуло что-то едкое и горячее. Баки закричал, хватаясь за лицо, глаза неимоверно защипало. Он впился пальцами в кожу, ему казалось, что она слезает с него лохмотьями. Лицо горело от боли, веки жгло адским пламенем._   
_Его тронули за левое плечо, и металлическую руку мгновенно занесло для удара. Молодого человека отшвырнуло в сторону, куда-то в коробки и он с грохотом на них свалился._

Барнс и не заметил, как истошно завопил, согнувшись пополам. Стив шокированно заткнулся, пытаясь подойти ближе.

_Баки тер глаза кулаком, часто моргал, морщился, но под веками будто песок рассыпали. Перед глазами стоял туман, плотный, белый, мелькали зеленоватые круги, он не видел даже очертаний предметов. Сердце отчаянно заколотилось: он испугался, слепо нашаривая рукой нож, спрятанный в кармане брюк. Он попытался встать, но его повалили с ног, ударив под колено. Барнс наугад ударил ножом, молодой человек вскрикнул и снова брызнул чем-то в лицо. Зимний солдат протяжно закричал, чувствуя, что глаза почти выедает, кожу жгло, щипало. Неизвестное вещество попало на губы, Баки лизнул их и закашлялся: вкус был горьким и кислым, аж горло свело. Он попытался закрыться руками, слепо ударил металлической рукой в воздух, и вдруг тело пронзило жуткой болью._

-Уйди! — закричал Баки, отталкивая от себя Роджерса. Голова болела, кружилась. Хотелось лечь и потерять сознание.

_В голове тут же вспыхнули воспоминания. Обнуление. Капа во рту. Жесткое кресло. Приборы оглушительно гудят._   
_Его бьёт током. Он кричит так, что хрипнет голос._   
_Баки упал. Холодный пол принес наслаждение — кожу перестало жечь. Барнс старался не дышать: при каждом вдохе невыносимо болел бок. В голове что-то жутко громко гудело, и вдруг в лицо снова ударило новой волной жгучей боли, и белая пелена перед глазами вдруг стала черной._

-Баки, — Роджерс присел на колени, хватая друга за лицо и сжимая в ладонях. — Баки, прости, я не это имел в виду. Я не хотел этого говорить, я разозлился. Ты не доверяешь мне, прости…

_Баки никак не мог встать. Ноги были будто не его, какими-то ватными, мягкими и совершенно отказывались двигаться. С руками было еще хуже: он всё дергал бионическую руку, но она не слушалась, прикованная чем-то к полу. Пол был холодный, Барнс покрылся мурашками и дрожал. Через пару секунд он понял, что лежит голым. Сразу вспомнился закрытый бокс в штабе ГИДРЫ, где он приходил в себя после разморозок, лежа также обнаженным, правда, на теплой кровати, укрытый одеялом, под капельницей._   
_Стало не по себе. Баки попытался было крикнуть, но язык будто отнялся, горло болело, и глоталось с трудом. Глаза до сих пор ничего не видели, Барнс чувствовал себя слабым и беспомощным. Он ощущал пальцы и мог ими свободно двигать, руки сгибались в локтях, ноги — в коленях, но запястья и лодыжки были прикованы._

Баки схватился за голову, издавая жуткий полувсхлип-полувой. Стив что-то шептал рядом, стараясь успокоить, гладил по лицу, хватал за шею, тряся, заставляя смотреть себе в лицо.

_Баки перевернулся, понимая, что может встать на четвереньки. Его пробила дрожь, было непривычно, он ощущал себя беспомощным котенком, слепо тыкающимся в углы, и это невыносимо злило. Он всё дергал руки, надеясь вырваться. Ноги замерзли, он сжался в комок, чтобы сохранить тепло, как вдруг услышал легкие шаркающие шаги. Застыл, гневно выдыхая воздух через нос. Попытался спросить, кто это, но ни звука не вырвалось из горла._

-Нет, нет! — вдруг закричал он, размахивая руками. Случайно ударил Кэпа по лицу, не заметил этого и вскочил, хватаясь бионической рукой за ближайшую тумбу.

_Что-то теплое коснулось поясницы, и Баки вздрогнул, инстинктивно сжимаясь. Он не сразу понял, что это была рука, чуть шершавая, она двигалась к ягодицам, и Барнс заелозил тазом, пытаясь её сбросить. Но теплая ладонь проигнорировала это и скользнула на внутреннюю сторону бедра, и солдат напрягся, закусывая губу. Но боли не было, губы были мягкими и какими-то резиновыми. Словно ему вкололи новокаин. Может быть, оттого и язык не двигался, и горло сдавило спазмом._

Ноги не слушались, запинались о несуществующий ковер, но Баки всё равно попытался идти. Куда?

_Рука коснулась паха Барнса, и он попытался лечь на пол, но его хлестко ударили по заднице. Рука схватила его член, и внизу живота сладко заныло от этих прикосновений. Пальцы другой руки, такой же теплой, скользнули между ягодиц, и Баки попытался вырваться, отчаянно брыкаясь и лягаясь._   
_Было страшно. Сердце ухало в груди, словно ненормальное, кожа начала пылать от стыда и ужаса, обуявшего его с ног до головы. Ах, если бы вырвать левую руку из оков!_

Стив схватил его за плечи, вновь разворачивая к себе.  
-Я… — Роджерс осекся, глядя на ошалевшее лицо Баки, на его в ужасе выпученные глаза. Барнс снова рухнул на пол, прямо в ноги Капитану.

_Между тем пальцы скользнули в проход и стали поглаживать стенки. Зимний солдат выгнулся, надеясь прогнать извращенца, но тот лишь глубже просунул пальцы, и Баки вскрикнул от жутких непонятных ощущений._

Из горла вырвался жуткий вопль, Баки постарался закрыть лицо в ладонях.

_Ему это не нравилось. Совершенно не нравилось. Он дёргался, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, с трудом удерживая тело в таком положении. Колени, вдавленные в пол, жутко ныли, волосы лезли в глаза, в рот, щекотали лицо._   
_Кто-то трогал член, массировал его, нежно проводил пальцами по всей длине, сжимал головку, но Баки было до тошноты противно. Кто это?! Кто смеет его трогать?! Постепенно поглаживания стали агрессивнее, Барнс чувствовал, как тянет внизу живота, как его трясет от этих прикосновений, и чуть ли не рычал. От дикого неизбежного отчаяния. Он не мог выбраться, сколько не дергал бионическую руку, и готов был уже отгрызть себе здоровую, лишь бы выбраться._

Тело горело, будто его трогали именно сейчас. Будто он ягодицы вновь кто-то сжимал в крепкой хватке. Внизу живота мерзко всё всколыхнулось.

_Пальцы выскользнули из прохода, и Баки сжался, пытаясь вновь лечь на пол, но кто-то навалился на него. Барнс не выдержал и рухнул, закрыв лицо в ладонях. Руки перестали гладить член. Барнс лежал, боясь пошевелиться, в надежде, что его оставили в покое, что бросили, как вдруг заднего прохода вновь что-то коснулось. Что-то липкое, скользкое, пальцы вновь попытались войти внутрь, но Баки не позволял._   
_Его били, били чем-то тяжелым, по спине, по обнаженным ягодицам, хватали за шею и трясли голову так, что всё гудело. Барнс решил, что побои лучше, чем унижение. Пусть лучше изобьют до смерти, чем изнасилуют._   
_Но мучитель не сдавался. Он, хлюпая, размазал что-то липкое по всей заднице, заставив Баки в ужасе похолодеть. Пальцы опять скользнули в проход и раздвинули стенки. Барнс всхлипнул, но таки не понял, было ли это вслух, или он просто оглох. Когда в проход начало вторгаться нечто инородное, Барнс поклялся, что найдет этого барыгу и собственноручно будет его пытать, а потом убьёт. Жестоко, так, чтобы он раскаялся. Чтобы плакал и умолял пощадить его, чтобы кричал от ужаса._

-Баки, Баки, — смотри на меня, слышишь? Смотри, отвлекись, — Кэп тряс его за плечи, с таким скорбным выражением лица глядя на него, что Барнсу стало противно. Он еле дышал, начиная по-настоящему задыхаться, завалился на бок, хватаясь металлической рукой за горло.

_Баки сам вскрикнул, когда член ворвался ему в проход. Он сжал мышцы, ощущая, как там у него тесно, как чужие пальцы мнут его бедра, поглаживают поясницу. Барнсу хотел рвать и метать, извиваться так, чтобы сбросить с себя насильника. Он вновь дернул металлическую руку, заскреб пальцами по полу от непередаваемого чувства унижения. Его били по спине, вдавливали голову в пол, хватая за шею, чтобы он ослабил мышцы и позволил оттрахать себя. Баки терпел. Непрошеные слезы катились по щекам, он не сразу это понял, лишь когда до боли закусил ничего не чувствующую губу и слизнул соленые капли. Его царапнули по спине, но лучше бы избили до беспамятства, чем сделали бы такое._   
_Грубые пальцы схватили его за ягодицы и раздвинули их, чужой член толкался внутри. Сначала медленно, с трудом, хотя внутри от смазки было невероятно скользко. Было больно. Словно нагретую кочергу воткнули в тело. Мышцы были так напряжены, что стали невыносимо ныть. Его схватили за подвздошную кость, буквально впиваясь в кожу, и стали резко двигаться в нем. Не в силах сопротивляться Барнс, направляемый ритмом, стал двигаться так же, как и его насильник, взад-вперед, взад-вперед._   
_Внутри всё горело. Его словно жгли изнутри._

-Я принесу воды.  
«Лучше убей меня», — подумал Барнс.

_Голову вдавливали в пол, наверное, на лбу останется синяк, царапали нежную кожу на бедрах, чтобы сделать еще больнее, чтобы войти на всю длину и прижаться к ягодицам ближе. Низ живота будто стянуло в тугую спираль. Баки до крови впился в собственную губу, сжав кулаки. Его долбили рвано, дерзко, буквально впечатывая лбом в холодный пол. Всё тело покрылось липким потом, внутренности горели. Хотелось самому сгореть, буквально, но он лишь горел от стыда._

В лицо брызнули чем-то холодным, но Баки перекатился на живот, продолжая себя душить.  
-Нет, — Кэп вцепился в бионическую руку, стараясь оторвать её от горла друга.  
Она нещадно сжимала кадык, Баки чувствовал, что краснеет, что вся кровь прильнула к лицу, как она пульсирует в висках и ушах. Как голова вдруг стала тяжелой, глаза стали закрываться.

_Барнс поклялся, что оторвет этому человеку все его конечности, а то, чем он трахал Баки, он отрежет и заставит съесть это. Он убьёт его. Он обещает._

Он не мог вдохнуть.

_Колени сводило судорогой. Пах слепо теребила чужая рука. К спине прижималась голая влажная кожа, ему дышали в затылок. Ухо обожгло, когда насильник нагнулся и облизнул ушную раковину. Баки стало жутко мерзко и противно, захотелось содрать с себя кожу, потому что отмыться от всего этого было просто невозможно._

Он кричал, но не мог.

_Он плакал, даже не пытаясь заглушить рыдания, но голосовые связки всё равно издавали лишь какой-то приглушенный хрип._

Капитан встал, согнувшись над Баки, вырывая его металлическую руку, не позволяя ей задушить своего хозяина. Барнс уже закатил глаза, тихо хрипя. Роджерса охватила жуткая паника.

_Чужая рука коснулась яичек и сжала так сильно, что зеленые круги перед глазами стали ярко-красными._   
_Движения стали еще грубее, его вдавили в пол, вжали, и член с хлюпаньем вышел. Баки с облегчением вздохнул, сжавшись, и слизывая кровь с искусанных в мясо губ. Его хлопнули по попе, и нечто теплое залило поясницу и ягодицы. Баки в отвращении дернулся._

Кэпу, наконец, удалось оттащить металлические пальцы и свернуть запястье, отбросив его.  
-Баки, — Стив тряс друга, надеясь привести в чувство. — Баки!  
Ресницы Барнса дрогнули. Роджерс поднес руку к его полуоткрытым губам и ощутил рваное тихое дыхание. Лицо приобрело прежний цвет, но щеки всё равно пылали, на искусанных губах застыла кровь. Баки открыл глаза, щурясь от яркого света люстры, перекатился на бок, еле дыша и кашляя.  
-Ты напугал меня.  
Баки с трудом сглотнул, он даже не пытался встать с пола. Стив отполз к стене и уперся об неё спиной, пытаясь успокоить сердце. Так они просидели несколько минут, пока Барнс тихо не выдал:  
-Я не за этим туда хожу…  
Стив затаил дыхание, виновато глядя на друга.  
-Прости, я не имел право такое говорить, — пауза. — Просто надо было сказать, что заставляет тебя исчезать каждую ночь. Не стоит это скрывать. Мы же друзья, — Стив в надежде не сводил с Баки взгляд. — Ведь друзья? Друзья доверяют друг другу.  
-Друзья доверяют… — прошептал Барнс, прижимаясь горящим ухом к полу. Перед глазами всё еще мелькали противные, угнетающие картинки эротического содержания, и от этого хотелось блевать. — Друзья не следят за тобой, когда ты просил их этого не делать.  
-Зато я… — Стив осёкся.  
-… видел меня таким, — Баки говорил нехотя, этот разговор не доставлял ему удовольствия.  
Роджерс смутился.  
-Кто это был?  
Барнс молчал, перекатываясь на другой бок, чтобы Стив не прожигал его взглядом.  
-Я не знаю.  
-Как он смог поймать тебя, ты ведь…  
-Он брызнул мне какой-то хренью в лицо. А теперь заткнись. Я не желаю больше разговаривать на эту тему, — грубо оборвал Баки. Стиву показалось, что его голос дрожит. — Это унизительно.  
Кэп кивнул и ободряюще потрепал друга за плечо, но Баки вздрогнул и отодвинулся.  
-И не трогай меня.  
Стив сконфуженно подумал о том, что теперь любое его прикосновение будет напоминать ему об этом подонке и о его поступке. Роджерс сжал кулаки: он готов был найти его извращенца и убить его. Убить за то, что он сотворил такое с Баки, с его только начавшим нормально жить другом. Почти братом. Он убьёт этого урода. Ради него.


	3. Chapter 3

Ab abusu ad usum non valet consequentia  
Злоупотребление при пользовании - не довод против самого пользования

  
  
  
      День, два, четыре, неделя.  
      Измываясь, время, душило, липкими пальцами хватая за горло, сжимало в своих объятиях. Стив задыхался, безвылазно сидя в четырех стенах. Ему казалось, что он сходит с ума, и удивлялся тому, как Баки может это терпеть. Тот сутками лежал в кровати и даже не вставал, повернувшись лицом к окну. Роджерс жутко переживал за него и пытался при каждом удобном случае вытащить на свежий воздух, но Баки апатично отказывался. Стиву было неловко видеть его горе, и он уходил из спальни, оставляя друга наедине со своими переживаниями, и мучаясь от этого еще больше.   
      Совесть изъедала его.  
      Он жил как отшельник: не выходил из квартиры ни на утреннюю пробежку, ни за продуктами, боясь оставить Баки одного, боясь, что он снова сбежит или что-то с собой сделает. Но сегодняшний день был исключением. Сегодня Стив снова надевал свой костюм. Он с Наташей отправлялся в разведывательную операцию по приказу Фьюри. Ничего масштабного, тихая слежка, Роджерс был нужен лишь для подстраховки. Капитан рассчитывал на то, что освободиться еще до рассвета, и Баки даже не заметит его отсутствия.  
      Стив перед выходом зашел в спальню, проверить всё ли в порядке. Барнс лежал к нему спиной, свет от тусклой лампы на столе отражался в металлической обшивке левой руки, красная звезда казалась размазанным пятном крови. Черные волосы разметались по подушке, тело вздымалось и опускалось, кажется, он спал. Стив прикрыл за собой дверь.   
  
  
      Кэп освободился даже намного раньше, чем предполагал. Спустился в метро, оглядел полупустующий вагон и присел в дальний угол, натянув кепку на самый нос, попытавшись немного подремать, как слух вдруг уловил название какой-то станции, и Стив невольно подумал о том, что от этой станции до места, где изнасиловали Баки, всего квартал пешком. Роджерс внезапно вскочил, самому себе удивляясь, и вышел из вагона.  
      На улице дул промозглый ветер, погода испортилась, и ночь явно предвещала сильный дождь. Стив остановился, вдохнув свежий холодный воздух, и на душе стало так спокойно и прекрасно, что Кэп готов был простоять здесь хоть вечность. Пахло грозой.   
      Стив шел быстро, миновав переулок, где в прошлый раз на него напали алкаши, и оказался у полуразрушенного заброшенного дома. Он долго не мог заставить себя войти, перед глазами всё еще стоял его измученный друг, его избитое лицо. Стива передернуло. Через пару минут он зашел внутрь.  
      Дом был пустынен, каждый собственный шаг навевал ужас и тоску. Мусор трещал под ногами, доски скрипели. Кэп поднялся на второй этаж и краем глаза заметил тень, метнувшуюся в конец коридора. Роджерс побежал следом.  
      -Пожалуйста, не бейте меня, - взмолился чей-то голос, когда он вбежал в маленькую комнатку, явно когда-то служившей каморкой.   
      Капитан пригляделся, стараясь привыкнуть к темноте. К стене жалась какая-то бомжеватого вида старушка, закутанная в рваную куртку и старый платок. От неё разило выпивкой.   
      -Я ничего не слышала, никого не видела, только не бейте. Я сама уйду.  
      -Я не собираюсь вас трогать, - заверил Стив, стараясь не дышать. Казалось, даже от запаха можно опьянеть.   
      Старуха удивленно посмотрела на него. Кэп воровато огляделся:  
      -Вы здесь часто бываете?  
      Старушка смутилась.  
      -Иногда. Когда холодно. Скоро дождь пойдет…  
      -А неделю назад вы здесь были?  
      -Неделю? Неа. Я была в нескольких домах отсюда. Какой-то ненормальный псих разбросал местных бомжей и вырубил одного наркомана. Так вся округа сбежалась туда, когда приехала полиция.  
      Стив поперхнулся.  
      -А тебе чего так интересно-то? – старушка подозрительно посмотрела на него.  
      -Я просто ищу одного человека… Он тут неделю назад был.  
      -Ну, так здесь только один человек бывает, - бомжиха понизила голос так, что Кэпу пришлось нагнуться, чтобы её расслышать. – Тебе прям надо, да?  
      Роджерс кивнул.  
      -Тогда подай бедной бабке на пиво, - старушка алчно улыбнулась, обдав Стива ароматом алкоголя и обнажив желтоватые сточенные зубы.   
      Роджерс протяжно вздохнул и полез за бумажником.   
      -Сразу видно, что ты не с этого района, - сказала она, принимая купюру. – Все знают, что здесь Пугало сбывает свой товар.  
      -Кто это?  
      -Наркодилер, - тихо прошептала бабка.   
      Стив растерянно заморгал, позволяя старухе выскользнуть из каморки и исчезнуть в бесконечных коридорах.   
      Зачем Баки встречался с наркоторговцем?   
      На сердце стало тяжело, и он вернулся домой, по дороге заскочив в круглосуточный супермаркет.   
  
  
      В квартире было тихо, на часах три ночи. Стив распихал продукты по холодильнику и поставил на плиту чайник, решив снова зайти к Баки. Лампа на столе всё еще горела, но Барнс уже лежал на спине, широко раскинув руки. Ноги почему-то свесились с кровати, одеяло сбилось в кучу, и его край свисал на пол. Стив подошел ближе, чтобы поправить его, как вдруг наступил на что-то и раздавил. Сделал шаг назад. Удивленно взглянул вниз, заметив маленькую белую таблеточку, расплющенную в порошок. Роджерс недоуменно посмотрел на Баки и присел на кровать.   
      Барнс казался бледным, словно из него всю кровь выпили, на лбу выступила испарина. Стив убрал с его лица пряди, и взгляд невольно упал на руку, в которой была сжата небольшая баночка. Сердце Кэпа пропустило удар, ему внезапно стало не по себе. Дрожащими пальцами он вытащил из ладони банку и, прищурившись, прочитал:  
      -Кодеина фосфат полугидрат…  
      Стиву стало тяжело, он схватил Баки за лицо и вгляделся в него. Полузакрытые веки, тихое дыхание, слегка синие губы. Руки его были такими холодными, что Стив невольно поёжился, словно его облили ледяной водой. Он взглянул на прикроватную тумбу, заметив еще один пузырек. «Бенадрил», - гласила корявая подпись. Упаковка была пустой.   
      Стиву стало страшно. Он потряс Баки за плечо, пытаясь разбудить, но его голова моталась из стороны в сторону. Роджерс приложил ухо к груди Барнса и прислушался к биению сердца. Оно было едва слышным, медленным, Стива бросило в холодный пот.  
      -Черт возьми, ты сколько таблеток выпил?! – в ужасе спросил Кэп, вновь заключая лицо Баки ладони. – Очнись!  
      Роджерса трясло. Он встал с кровати и в панике стал прохаживаться по спальне, соображая, что же делать. Он схватил друга за металлическую руку, взвалил на спину и потащил в туалет. Постарался аккуратно усадить его у стены, постоянно похлопывая по щекам. Ресницы дрожали, но Баки не приходил в себя. Стив кинулся на кухню, где чайник уже вовсю верещал о том, что вскипел. Кэп схватил стакан, налил в него кипяток до половины, разбавил холодной водой и вдруг понял, что этого будет мало. В висках бешено стучала кровь, Стив до боли закусил себе костяшки пальцев, чтобы прийти в себя. Схватил чайник, налил туда воды из фильтра, расплескав половину, и, схватив стакан, кинулся к Баки.  
      -Очнись, слышишь? – Стив тряс Барнса так, что его затылок постоянно бился об стену. – БАКИ!  
      Роджерс выплеснул ему в лицо воду из стакана, ресницы дрогнули, глаза чуть-чуть приоткрылись.   
      -Баки, не отключайся. Слышишь?  
      Стив положил ему на шею свою ладонь и крепко сжал.  
      -Не закрывай глаза. Ты пил таблетки?  
      Баки сдвинул брови, смотря куда-то мимо Кэпа. Мутные глаза блуждали по стене. Он вдруг схватился за горло, и его неожиданно вывернуло наизнанку. Стив открыл крышку унитаза и нагнул голову Барнса, чтобы тот не заблевал весь туалет.  
      Роджерс морщился, стараясь не слушать эти страшные звуки, на глазах выступили слёзы, будто это тошнило его. Он поглаживал вздрагивающую спину Баки, через ткань футболки чувствуя выпирающие позвонки и напряженные мышцы.   
      Барнс устало сполз на пол, обнимая унитаз обеими руками.   
      -На, пей, - Стив наполнил стакан и протянул его другу.  
      -Не могу, - тихо прошептал Баки, вытирая с лица слюни и сопли.  
      -Пей, тебе надо очистить желудок, - Кэп аккуратно заправил торчащие пряди Барнсу за ухо и снова схватил за шею и прижал к губам стакан.   
      Баки вырывался, плевался, но Стив крепко держал его, не позволяя отстраниться.  
      -Пей.  
      Барнс сдался, мелкими глотками глотая жидкость, и, когда Роджерс наполнил еще один, постарался встать. Но ноги его не слушались, тем более что на них всё равно сидел Кэп, потому что уборная была маленькой и узкой, места для двух крупных мужчин было немного. Стив заставил Баки выпить стаканы три, не меньше.   
      -А теперь засунь два пальца в рот и вызови у себя рвоту, - сказал он, разматывая туалетную бумагу и вытирая бледное, чуть ли не синее лица друга.  
      -Не могу, - тихо прошептал Баки, закатывая глаза.   
      -Тогда не надо было пить эту гадость.  
      Баки молчал, не мешая Стиву приводить себя в относительный порядок. У него не было сил.  
      -Блевани и станет легче.  
      -Не могу…  
      -Можешь. Хочешь, принесу тебе зубную щетку? А может, выпьешь еще воды? – заботливо спросил Кэп.   
      -Уйди, - попросил вдруг Баки, зло сверкая глазами. Лоб блестел от пота. – Зачем ты нашел меня?! – голос сорвался, и Баки бессильно опустил голову на холодный край сиденья унитаза.   
      Стив опешил, растерянно глядя на него.   
      Грудь Барнса тяжело вздымалась.  
      -Я пытался помочь, - тихо ответил Кэп. Ему стало обидно.   
      -Тогда бы лучше ушел! – Барнс шумно вдохнул через нос воздух.   
      -Куда? Это мой дом!  
      Баки в ярости повернул голову, отрывая взгляд от пола, и посмотрел на Стива. В голубых глазах, ставших черными и мутными, плескалось зло и обреченность. Кэп задохнулся от боли, пронзившей грудь. Он грубо схватил Барнса за лицо, сжимая щеки, заставляя рот открыться. Баки вцепился ему металлической рукой в плечо и сдури сжал так, что Стив задохнулся и вскрикнул. Недавно затянувшаяся рана, полученная от удара ножом, заныла. В открытый рот Кэп просунул два пальца, ощутив мокрый горячий язык. Барнс клацнул зубами, пытаясь укусить, отчаянно забрыкался, хватая Роджерса за ухо и с силой оттягивая. Кэп засунул пальцы глубже и надавил на корень языка.  
  
 _Чьи-то пальцы скользнули ему в рот, он ощутил безвкусное склизкое вещество на них и попытался откусить. Но челюсть не слушалась. Пальцы забрались глубже, давя на язык, рот наполнился слюной, и Баки закашлялся, ощутив рвотный рефлекс._  
  
      Баки стошнило, Стив, потирая пылающее ухо, придерживал длинные волосы друга, чтобы они не лезли в лицо и не пачкались. Его вырывало долго, с надрывом, горло горело, будто туда напихали горящие угли. Баки чувствовал мерзкий кислый вкус у себя во рту, и от этого тошнило еще больше. Наконец, он сплюнул и откинулся на стену, с трудом дыша. Легче не стало.   
      Стив смыл остатки полурассасанных таблеток в унитазе, вновь наполнил стакан и протянул Баки.  
      -Пожалуйста, не надо, - слабо прошептал он, задыхаясь. От напряжения по щекам катились слёзы, волосы спутались и закрывали лицо. Говорить было трудно. Раздраженное горло онемело.  
      -Еще не всё. Давай еще немного. Выпей, - уговаривал Стив, протягивая стакан.  
      -Не могу…  
      Стив заботливо вытер слезы с лица Баки и влил в рот воду. Он даже не сопротивлялся – не было сил. Роджерс вновь попытался засунуть ему пальцы в рот, но Барнс отвел руку.  
      -Я сам.  
      На деле это оказалось сделать труднее: он вызывал раздражение языка, но вырвать никак не мог. Наконец, ему это удалось, и он сполз на пол, прикладываясь горящим лбом к холодному кафелю. Стив смыл за ним и коснулся спины, чтобы оттащить в ванную, но Баки остановил его:  
      -Дай немного отдохнуть.   
      Роджерс кивнул, взял его лицо в руки:  
      -Ты молодец.   
      Баки закатил воспаленные глаза. Кэп вытер с уголка губ ниточку слюны - Баки с трудом глотал.   
      В ванной Стив осторожно припер его к ванне, положил голову на бортик и включил слегка холодноватую воду, обливая ею Баки. Тот не шевелился, обреченно приняв это как должное. Его всё еще мутило. Роджерс выключил душ, еле стащил с него мокрую футболку и стал вытирать лицо и волосы полотенцем.   
      -Будешь чистить зубы? – спросил Кэп, касаясь грубой недельной щетины на его лице.   
      -Не…  
      Стив положил руку на левую грудь Баки, заметив, как она тяжело вздымается. Скользнул ниже, к ребрам. Сердце стучало урывками, гулко, слишком быстро. Взгляд невольно упал на правую руку Барнса, отмечая, что голубоватые вены были абсолютно чистыми, без следов уколов и синяков.  
      -Завтра станет лучше, - пообещал Кэп, убирая волосы с его лица. – Хотя, может, вызвать скорую?  
      Барнс поднял свинцовые веки и мрачно взглянул на Роджерса, отчего у него холодок прошел по спине. Кэп встал, решая, что делать дальше, и на всякий случай отодвинул свою бритву подальше от Баки. Там слишком острые лезвия.   
      -Зачем ты это сделал? – спросил Капитан, укладывая друга в кровать.   
      Тот лег сразу, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, со свешенными руками и ногами так, как уложил его Стив, неспособный даже перевернуться на спину. Пришлось осторожно класть его ноги на кровать, переворачивать лицом к себе, бережно укрывая одеялом.   
      Тяжелые капли дождя барабанили в стекло.  
      -Зачем? – вновь повторил Стив, тряся перед лицом Баки пустыми пузырьками из-под таблеток.   
      Тот молчал. То ли ему нечего было сказать, то ли не было сил.   
      Стив вздохнул и присел рядом на кровать:  
      -Если тебя что-то беспокоит, то знай, что я всегда выслушаю.   
      Баки молча гипнотизировал потолок.  
      -Я всегда дам тебе совет, если ты попросишь. Я убью за тебя, - вдруг сказал Кэп, вспомнив недавнее обещание найти этого ублюдка, сотворившего **такое** с его другом. – Давай поговорим.  
      Щека Баки дрогнула, он крепко сжал зубы, закрывая глаза:  
      -Я устал.  
      -Понимаю. Я уйду, но я боюсь за тебя. Ты же нестабилен. Ты можешь сделать с собой всё, что угодно. А я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.   
      Стив раздраженно поднялся с кровати и стал прохаживаться по комнате.  
      -Ты, мать твою, пытался покончить с собой! Сегодня! Ты наглотался каких-то таблеток. Их столько из тебя вышло, ты бы видел! Я так за тебя испугался, - Кэп сорвался на крик. Баки поморщился.   
      -Я не пытался покончить с собой.  
      Но Стив не услышал, распаляемый гневом.  
      -То, что с тобой произошло – это ужасно. Я не говорю тебе, что ты вновь должен вернуться к своей прежней жизни, что должен преодолеть это, перестать постоянно лежать в кровати и страдать. Нет! Я просто прошу тебя: поделись со мной своими чувствами, скажи, что у тебя на душе – и тебе станет легче. Вот увидишь. Или давай я запишу тебя к психологу, он поможет. Он поможет пережить тебе это всё. Ты перестанешь съедать себя и мучить. И твоё состояние станет лучше, ты сам это поймешь.  
      -Мне стало бы лучше, если бы ты перестал давить на меня.  
      Стив протяжно вздохнул, сжимая виски. Взглянул на уставившегося в потолок Баки.  
      -Ты самое дорогое, что осталось в моей жизни, и я не хочу вновь тебя лишиться. Я думал, я умру, когда ты тогда… в сорок третьем, сорвался с поезда и, как все думали, погиб, - Кэп покачал головой. – Из моей жизни исчез человек, который поддерживал меня всегда, несмотря на все трудности. Который был для меня поддержкой и опорой, который вдохновлял меня и на которого я старался равняться, - с дрожью в голосе прошептал Стив. – Но вот ты снова здесь…  
      Баки повернулся к Роджерсу спиной, не желая слушать.   
      Стив остался в спальне, улегся в кресло и дремал, изредка проверяя, не убежал ли Барнс.  
      Ночью Баки мучили кошмары, и он страшно кричал.


	4. Chapter 4

Sine magistris vitia discuntur   
Порокам учатся без наставников

  
  
  
      Баки тяжело было ходить. Неимоверно болела нога, простреленная еще месяц назад. Боль в спине была адской, настолько дикой, что он не мог вдохнуть воздух полной грудью, и сердце билось о ребра, причиняя жуткие страдания.   
      Стив открыл перед ним дверь и Барнс, дрожа от холода, вошел в бар. Внутри было шумно, Баки это сразу не понравилось. Он натянул кепку пониже и заторможенно оглядел полный зал, выискивая самый дальний и самый уединенный столик. Такой был, но к нему пришлось продираться сквозь толпу накачанных бородатых байкеров и танцующих парочек. Баки страшно знобило, несмотря на жару, стоящую в баре. Он плюхнулся на стул, сморщившись от резко вспыхнувшей боли в спине.   
      -Я потерял тебя, - воскликнул Стив, присаживаясь рядом.   
      Баки уткнулся себе в колени и промолчал.   
      Роджерс переживал за друга и был обеспокоен его непрекращающимися ночными кошмарами. Баки метался в кровати, обливался потом и стонал, сминая простыни. И Стиву приходилось бить его по щекам, трясти, чтобы разбудить. Сегодня он с трудом вытащил Барнса из дома. И Баки сам не понимал, как вообще на это согласился. Он бы предпочел сейчас полежать в кровати или принять какое-нибудь обезболивающее и забыться. Хотя бы до утра.   
      Баки протер воспаленные слезящиеся глаза и постарался заглушить стон, когда боль за грудиной стала острой. Впрочем, музыка в баре играла так громко, что Стив не услышал бы даже криков за своей спиной.   
      -Да что с тобой? Ты выглядишь как вампир, - Капитан взглянул на синяки под глазами Баки, отметил его заторможенность, сгорбленную спину. – Ты заболел?  
      Баки кивнул:  
      -Давай пойдем домой.  
      Барнс заметил, как Стив оглядывает зал, будто кого-то ждет. Он с сомнением и жалостью взглянул на друга:  
      -Я бы хотел остаться. Но ты выглядишь так измученно…  
      -Ой, Роджерс, неужели это ты?   
      Баки злобно уставился на девушку, подскочившую к их столику и перебившую Кэпа.   
      -Харлин! – радостно воскликнул Стив, вставая и обнимая светловолосую девчонку. – Какими судьбами?  
      -Да так, зашла в бар выпить, расслабиться, а тут ты! – блондинка заулыбалась.   
      -Какая неожиданность! – удивился Роджерс так фальшиво, что Баки сразу же догадался: встреча была подстроена. Девушка перевела взгляд на Барнса. – Привет.   
      -Это Джеймс, мой друг, - представил его Стив и, игнорируя яростный взгляд Баки, пригласил девушку сесть с ними. Та весело согласилась. – Что будете пить? Я пойду сделаю заказ.  
      -Мне текилы, - засмеялась Харлин, присаживаясь рядом с Барнсом. Тот постарался отодвинуться от неё подальше. От громкой музыки в ушах стучало и жутко раскалывалась голова.  
      -А ты что будешь? – Баки безразлично пожал плечами. – Тогда пиво. Вы поболтайте пока, - предложил Стив, удаляясь.  
      Барнс мысленно чертыхнулся и разозлился на Кэпа, оставившего его в компании незнакомой девчонки.   
      Воцарилась неловкая пауза. Баки положил руки на столик и согнулся, чувствуя, что спина сейчас просто взорвется от боли. Ему нужны таблетки.   
      -Как дела? – спросила девушка, обворожительно улыбаясь и глядя прямо в глаза.   
      -Нормально, - нехотя ответил он, сжимая пальцами висок. Его начало тошнить.   
      -Эм… - Харлин приподняла брови, придвигаясь ближе. Баки ощутил приятный аромат женских духов. В другой раз он и не заметил бы, но сейчас все чувства обострились, в том числе и обоняние. Запах ударил в нос, и Барнсу поплохело. – Тебе нехорошо? – обеспокоенно спросила девушка, упираясь грудью в стол. Взгляд Баки невольно скользнул в глубокое декольте.   
      -Всё в порядке, - натужно попытался улыбнуться. Не получилось.  
      -Ты давно знаком со Стивом?   
      Баки обернулся, заметив, как Роджерс машет им рукой, стоя в очереди за выпивкой, и рассердился.   
      -Да.   
      Блондинка явно ожидала большего и нахмурилась, поняв, что Баки не настроен на продолжительный диалог.   
      -Можешь не стараться. Я уже понял, что он подговорил тебя развязать мне язык, - едва шевеля губами, прошептал Барнс, нагибаясь, чтобы Харлин услышала.   
      -О, да ты ещё не только красивый, но и сообразительный. И сексуальный, когда вспотевший, - улыбнулась она.  
      Баки схватился за голову, чувствуя, как в висках стучат молоточки. Спину разрывало от боли.  
      -Тебе реально хреново, - заключила девушка. – Простуда? Грипп?  
      Баки молчал, стискивая зубы. Ему надо на свежий воздух. Он поднялся, охнув от резкой боли в ноге. Да что ж такое? Она же давным-давно перестала ныть, так какого хера? Будто тело решило вспомнить все места, что были когда-то каким-то образом повреждены.   
      -Ты куда?   
      Барнс не отозвался, пропихиваясь через толпу, которая всё норовило его толкнуть. В глазах вдруг потемнело, и закружилась голова, Баки часто заморгал, надеясь, что это быстро пройдет, но потерял равновесие и вскинул руку, чтобы хоть за что-то зацепиться и смягчить падение. Кто-то подхватил его и, перекинув металлическую руку через свою шею, помог дойти до выхода. Толкнув дверь, Барнс вывалился на ступеньки, больно упал на колени, ободрав ладонь правой руки и часто-часто задышал. Бок разрывало от боли.   
      -С тобой всё в порядке? – спросила Харлин, приседая рядом с мужчиной. Она стащила с его головы кепку и стала обмахивать ею Баки.   
      Ночной воздух был холодным, почти ледяным. Барнс с наслаждением вдохнул его. Картинка перед глазами перестала быть расплывчатой и мерцать, желудок передумал бунтовать. Но встать всё равно было невозможно: не хватало сил.  
      -Я позову Стива,- блондинка кинулась к двери, но мужчина схватил её за запястье, намертво вцепившись в кожу металлическими пальцами. Мысленно порадовался, что сквозь плотную черную перчатку она не может почувствовать их холод.  
      -Не надо.   
      -Ну, ладно, - удивленно согласилась Харлин и села обратно на корточки, вглядываясь в лицо Баки. Осторожно убрала прядь с его лба. – И давно ты на наркотиках?  
      Барнс вздрогнул, холодок, противный и склизкий, пробежал вдоль позвоночника.   
      -Не смотри так ошарашенно, по тебе же видно. Ты ходячая иллюстрация к синдрому отмены, - деловито заявила блондинка. – Встань, а то нас охранник выгонит, - Харлин помогла Барнсу подняться, немного отойти и прислониться к стене. – Давно не принимаешь?   
      -Дней десять, - запинаясь, прошептал Баки, трясясь от высокой температуры.   
      -Да ты уже должен валяться полутрупом, а ты по барам шастаешь, - удивилась девушка.  
      -Не в наркотиках дело, - ноги перестали слушаться, и Баки сполз вдоль стены прямо на грязный асфальт. В спине стрельнуло.   
      -А в чем?  
      Барнс поманил девушку пальцем, офигевая от самого себя. Он со Стивом-то таким не делится, а тут незнакомая девчонка. Та присела рядом.  
      -Мне больно… - прохрипел он, содрогаясь от озноба.   
      -А что ты колол раньше?  
      -Морфий…  
      Сердце разрывалось на части, раскалывалась голова. Хотелось умереть прямо здесь, чтобы не чувствовать всего этого.  
      -А Стив знает?  
      Баки отрицательно покачал головой, хотя, со стороны, наверное, это выглядело как нервное подергивание.  
      -Он сказал мне, что у тебя проблемы. И просил отвлечь тебя, подбодрить, повеселить, но я не думала, что всё так плохо, - призналась Харлин, приставляя пальцы к артерии на шее Баки и проверяя пульс.   
      -Он сказал, что за проблемы?  
      -Нет, - девушка понимающе посмотрела ему в глаза, тускло блестевшие в темноте ночи. - Вечно мне достаются какие-то наркоманы, - посетовала Харлин.   
      -Не говори ему, - тихо попросил Барнс, устало закрывая глаза. В свете фонарей его лицо казалось серым.   
      -Ладно.   
      Он с трудом сглотнул, ощущая, как новая волна тошноты накатывает на него. Скрипнула входная дверь, на ступеньках появился испуганный Роджерс. Обеспокоенно оглянулся и кинулся к ним.   
      -Если хочешь, я могу достать тебе что-нибудь, - прошептала Харлин, нагибаясь к уху Баки и обдавая его жаром.   
      -Боже! Что случилось? – Стив кинулся к Барнсу, внимательно глядя ему в бледное лицо.  
      -Кажется, заболел. Думаю, не страшно. Пусть попринимает что-нибудь от головной боли, жаропонижающее, дай ему немного поспать, - произнесла девушка, поднимаясь в полный рост.   
      Стив бережно положил свою руку на шею Баки, большим пальцем гладя ямку под мочкой уха.   
      -Мы, наверно, пойдем. Прости, я не смогу тебя сегодня проводить, - Роджерс помог Баки подняться, придерживая его за руку.  
      -Да ладно. Я всё равно планировала остаться здесь и напиться, как последняя шлю… - под взглядом Роджерса осеклась. - Пока, Стив, - девушка чмокнула Кэпа в щеку. – Баки, - Харлин многозначительно кивнула ему и скрылась в баре.   
  
  
      -Сегодня была ограблена местная аптека на углу восемнадцатой и двадцатой улиц… Неизвестный в маске и в черной одежде угрожал продавцу… Были украдены сильнодействующие анальгетики… Аптекарь пытался вызвать полицию… Была ранена девушка… Умерла в больнице от потери крови… – монотонно вещал телевизор, и Стив, чтобы не мешало, выключил новости.   
      -Пугало? Не понимаю, зачем он тебе. Ну, раз ты так настойчиво просил, - Роджерс услышал, как Наташа на том конце провода, зашуршала бумагами, и удивился тому, что она не пользовалась компьютером. – Настоящее имя Пугала - Джонатан Крейн. Родом он из Готэма, поступил в местный университет на факультет психологии. Закончил его с отличием, затем устроился в Аркхэм, психлечебницу для особо опасных преступников. С виду вполне не примечательный, можно сказать, что обычный, но еще в студенческие годы он стал промышлять созданием синтетических наркотиков и смог пробиться на готэмский рынок. Также известно, что его познания в химии помогли ему создать какой-то галлюциногенный газ, выводящий из строя любого даже самого опытного агента. Его несколько раз ловили, отправляли в Аркхэм, он бежал оттуда. Но, в конце концов, его признали не опасным для общества и выписали. Больше о его судьбе ничего не известно, - заключила Наташа. – Так ты мне объяснишь, нафига он тебе вдруг понадобился?   
      -Ну… Мне надо, - неопределенно ответил Стив.   
      -Пугало не находится в федеральном розыске до тех пор, пока его имя не свяжут с каким-нибудь делом. И если ты знаешь, где он и что замышляет, то ты должен нам сказать… - Наташа помолчала. – Как твои дела?  
      -Всё вполне хорошо.  
      -А как твои поиски?  
      -Какие поиски? – удивился Роджерс.  
      -Ну… - Наташа слегка опешила. – Ты же искал Зимнего солдата. Ты нашел его?  
      -Ах, Баки! Нет, я его еще не нашел. Я в процессе, - Стив даже вспотел от собственной лжи. Хорошо, что девушка этого не видела.   
      -Ладно тогда. Пока. Если Фьюри снова даст нам задания, я сообщу. Удачи!  
      -Пока…  
      Стив выключил телефон и вытер пот со лба. Он никогда не умел врать.   
      В прихожей что-то зашуршало, и Кэп вышел в коридор. Баки сидел на стуле и зашнуровывал кроссовки.   
      -Ты куда это?  
      Барнс поднял глаза и тут же опустил.  
      -К Харлин.  
      -Воу, у вас сегодня свидание? – обрадовался Капитан. – Серьёзно? И почему ты мне раньше не сказал? Я бы дал тебе свою рубашку. Хотя, наверное, она бы тебе не подошла – ты бы в ней утонул…  
      Баки молча встал и накинул куртку.  
      -Ты сегодня выглядишь бодро, хоть и опять кричал во сне, - заметил Стив. – Тебе дать денег на цветы? Я, правда, не знаю, какие любит Харлин, но всем девушкам нравятся розы. Ты всегда дарил именно их своим подругам, - вспомнил Стив и осекся, заметив, что Баки недовольно сверлит его взглядом. – Так дать денег?  
      Барнс помотал головой и вышел, мягко закрыв дверь.   
      -Так… - Кэп взглянул на часы, - Джонатан Крейн…  
  
  
      Баки успел трижды проклясть Харлин, снявшую номер на третьем этаже, потому что ему пришлось подниматься по лестнице, морщась от боли в спине. С трудом преодолев последнюю ступеньку, он поспешил в конец коридора, держась рукой за стену. Постучал в дверь под номером 389, и она тут же распахнулась. Харлин втащила его в комнату. В помещении царил полумрак: шторы были плотно задернуты, лишь тускло светил торшер в самом дальнем углу. Маленький номер, предназначенный для встреч с проститутками, самый дешевый на этом этаже. У стены стояла узкая кровать, на столике поблескивали три небольших ампулки с жидкостью, шприц в упаковке, перчатки, ватка, спирт.  
      Баки подошел ближе.  
      -Как ты сумела это достать?  
      -Ну, Стив наверно тебе не говорил, но я вообще-то будущий психиатр. И этого добра у студентов, проходящих практику, навалом. Наша общага как мини-притон – можно найти всё.   
      -Это морфий?  
      -Да.   
      Девушка подошла к столику, зашуршала латексными перчатками, наблюдая за тем, как Баки с нетерпением смотрит на её руки. Аккуратно взяла ампулу, встряхнула её, посмотрела её на просвет, подпилила горлышко пилочкой для ногтей и с хрустом её отломила. Баки невольно облизнул сухие губы, предвкушая скорое избавление от боли. Аж спина заныла от удовольствия.   
      -Ты сегодня выглядишь лучше.  
      -Ограбил аптеку.  
      Харлин распаковала шприц, опустила иглу в жидкость и набрала немного.   
      -Закатывай рукав, - бросила она, выпуская немного морфия в воздух.  
      -Не в вену, а то увидят, - сказал Баки.  
      -Тогда снимай штаны, - улыбнулась блондинка, открывая бутылочку со спиртом и смачивая ватку.  
      Баки послушно расстегнул ремень, опустил брюки, обнажая ягодицы, и встал к девушке спиной, опираясь рукой на изголовье кровати. Он вздрогнул, когда блондинка протерла кожу холодной мокрой ваткой. Напрягся, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце.   
      Закусил губу, когда игла вошла в кожу, мышцу пронзило болью, но она тут же прошла, когда морфий был уже впрыснут.  
      По телу прокатилась волна чистой эйфории, Баки даже задохнулся от восторга, пронзившего его от кончика пальцев до мочек ушей. Стало невероятно легко, проблемы ушли на второй план. Баки заностальгировал по тем временам, когда колол опиаты каждый день. Было невероятно приятно. Как бы хотелось, чтобы так было всегда. Чтобы не пришлось думать о делах насущных, переживать, что кто-то увидит металлическую руку и сообщит, куда надо, бояться, что один раз спина подведет его, и он упадет с крыши, потеряв сознание от боли. Не надо было думать о том, что произошло, и как с этим справиться.   
      Баки сглотнул, пытаясь застегнуть ремень на брюках, но чьи-то теплые руки коснулись его холодных. Отвели от ремня, и Барнс сквозь пелену перед глазами разглядел лицо Харлин. Она подошла слишком близко, почти вплотную, и Баки ощутил её грудь, прижимающуюся к его. Она поцеловала его, коснувшись нижней губы, обожгла подбородок дыханием, сползла вниз, опустившись на колени. Потянула брюки вниз, и внизу живота у Баки сладко заныло. Он вцепился руками в металлическое изголовье кровати, закатывая глаза.   
      Её горячее дыхание было таким приятным, от паха по телу разливалось удовольствие и возбуждение. Барнса трясло от вожделения, когда девушка коснулась его плоти. Он выгнулся, колени подогнулись, и Баки непроизвольно дернулся, с губ сорвался стон наслаждения. Это было прекрасно, она сосала так, что у Барнса срывало крышу, он выгибался, чувствуя обнаженными ягодицами железные решетки на кровати.   
      Она гладила его бедрам, царапала их, пробиралась под футболку, гладя торс. Баки бы не хотел, чтобы это когда-нибудь заканчивалось: минет и кайф.   
      Но он вспомнил.  
  
 _Насильник пропихал в его рот свой член, натыкаясь на губы._  
  
      Баки резко открыл глаза, в ужасе прикусывая язык.   
  
_Он сжимал их, не желая пропускать его в себя, а головка чужого члена упиралась в плотно сжатые зубы. Тяжелая рука ударила его по щеке так, что голова мотнулась в сторону и в шее что-то хрустнуло. Он раскрыл рот, и чужая плоть коснулась языка, а он всё пытался его вытолкнуть, но становилось лишь хуже._  
  
      Харлин продолжала свои действия, иногда покусывая головку, и Баки вдруг стало противно. Он дернулся, приникая к кровати.   
  
_Насильник пропихал в его глотку свой член, и его чуть не вывернуло наизнанку от отвращения и мерзости._  
  
      Барнс схватился за горло, чувствуя привкус рвоты.   
  
_Вспомнил, как извращенец тоже схватил его за горло, чтобы Баки не дрыгался. Вспомнил, как было трудно дышать, когда головка упиралась в горло._  
  
      Баки похолодел, понял, что кайф прошел, попытался оттолкнуть Харлин, вцепившись ей в плечи.   
__  
Он ощущал, как стекает сперма по его губам, пачкает подбородок и липнет к мокрой голой груди.  
  
      -Нет! – закричал Барнс, задыхаясь и вспыхивая, он толкнул девушку, непроизвольно ударил её коленом в лицо и сполз по спинке кровати на пол, зарывая лицо в ладони.   
      Кожа горела. Во рту чувствовалась горечь, Баки издал полувсхлип-полустон, отнимая руки и глядя в потолок. Сердце билось о ребра, словно пытаясь их сломать и вырваться на волю. Несколько минут Барнс просидел так, стараясь успокоить дыхание, пытаясь прийти в себя, с сожалением ощущая, как улетучивается эйфория. Баки вяло оперся на руки, оказываясь на четвереньках, поднял штаны и застегнул ремень. Он понимал, что делает это медленно, словно спросонья, физически ощущал, как бежит время.   
      Баки подполз к лежащей на полу Харлин. Светлые волосы её разметались по грязному полу, всё лицо залито багровой кровью. Баки испуганно взял её руку в свою и нащупал пульс. Он был. С облегчением вздохнув, Барнс пополз к столу, вцепился в деревянную поверхность и с трудом встал, чувствуя, как перестает болеть спина. Обливаясь потом, сгреб две оставшиеся ампулы с морфием и запихал их в карман. Хромая, пошел к двери, но вернулся и взял шприц и ватку, стащил с рук девушки перчатки и вышел из номера. Пошатываясь, почти скатился с лестницы и вышел на свежий воздух. Шел дождь.   
      Баки вздохнул, устало радуясь холодной промозглой погоде и, дойдя до первого мусорного бака, выкинул туда и шприц, и перчатки, и вату. Незачем компрометировать девушку, когда её найдут в номере с разбитым лицом.   
      Баки стало немного совестно, что он так с ней обошелся. Она ведь помогла ему.


	5. Chapter 5

Similia similibus curantur  
Подобное излечивается подобным

  
  
  
_Всё его тело было проклято. Каждая клеточка организма испытывала ненавистное унижение. Его лишили собственного тела. Навсегда._  
 _Баки не видел лица своего насильника, он лишь запомнил его ухмыляющиеся мерзкие губы, которыми он его целовал. Он лишь запомнил его черные очки, которые хотелось вдавить в глаза. Он лишь помнил баллончик с какой-то гадостью, которую хотелось запихать этому уроду в горло. Хотелось разрубить на части то, чем он водил по его телу и губам, чем он касался его бёдер. И это было самым противным из всего, что с ним случалось. Баки желал провалиться сквозь землю._  
 _Он видел собственное отчаяние, отраженное в черных очках Пугала. Он видел, как его губы кривятся, и он смеётся над его падением. Очередное унижение. И слепая ярость. Баки кричит, проклиная насильника, желая ему поскорее сдохнуть, но Пугало лишь смеётся. Его зубы вдруг начинают шевелиться, и Баки с ужасом видит, как в его рту шевелятся снежно-белые опарыши._  
 _Баки бьют по щекам членом. Он пытается склонить голову, но его горло сжимают, и он вынужден смотреть в лицо этому ублюдку. И в ужасе кричать, когда вдруг из его плоти вместо спермы брызжут черви…_  
  
  
      Баки проснулся в холодном липком поту, выпученными глазами глядя в потолок и до боли в легких крича. Его вопль до сих пор звенит в ушах. Дрожащими руками Барнс скинул одеяло, ёжась, и присел, трясясь от ужаса. Страх, склизкий и противный, окутал его и проник глубоко в душу. Это уже не вытащишь. Никогда.  
      Рвано дыша, Баки пытался себя успокоить. Сердце не унималось, разрывая грудь. Ему хотелось кричать снова и снова, раздирая горло, но он боялся разбудить Стива. Баки зажмурился, вдавливая пальцы в веки. Перед глазами расплылись мутные красноватые тени, но образ Пугала не пропадал. Это отпечаталось на сетчатке.  
      Барнс тихо зарычал, хватаясь за голову. Он устал. Он не мог спать. И эти боли. Они убивали. Хотелось вопить от безысходности, царапая грудь, и рыдать. От отчаяния. Выхода нет.  
      Баки встал. Шаркая ногами, подошел к шкафу, достал свою черную спортивную сумку, порылся в ней, дрожа от пережитого кошмара, и вытащил упаковку успокоительного. Выпил сразу три таблетки.  
      Маленькая комнатка давила, буквально душила в своих объятиях, Баки бил озноб и он распахнул окно настежь, вдыхая холодный ночной воздух. Осень в этом году была особенно морозной. Кожа мгновенно покрылась мурашками, но Барнс не спешил отходить. Он уперся локтями в подоконник, разглядывая соседние дома, словно спелёнатые тьмой. В редких окнах горел свет. Деревья были похожи на сгорбленных иссушенных калек. Таких же, как он сам.  
      Баки положил грудь на подоконник, чувствуя голой кожей её холод, и вытянул шею, рассматривая улицу под окнами.  
      Сейчас бы встать на подоконник и занести ногу. Он наверно и полета не ощутит, лишь страшный холод. И утром дворники найдут его перебитое тело, а патологоанатом словно паззл будет собирать осколки его размозжившегося об асфальт черепа.  
      Баки вздохнул, понимая, что не сможет. Он слишком слаб для такого отчаянного шага. Самоубийцы смелые люди, раз решаются на это, подумал Баки. Он бы не смог.  
  
  
      Стиву было уже не так страшно за Баки, но ночные кошмары, сопровождающиеся дикими криками, его порядком беспокоили. Он лежал на диване в гостиной и давил в себе непреодолимое желание броситься в спальню и утешать Барнса. Но пару дней назад Джеймс с таким остервенением в голосе приказал Роджерсу больше не врываться в комнату и не будить его, что Кэп испуганно согласился. А теперь мучился, сжимая челюсти, потому что крики его пугали. Они врывались в душу и прятались там, чтобы потом вновь о себе напомнить. Напомнить, что его друг нуждается в помощи, но Стив ничем помочь не может.  
      С утра Баки выглядел немного уставшим, сонным и вялым, но всё же он нашел в себе силы прийти на кухню и терпеливо ждать, пока Стив сварит кофе.  
      Роджерс возился с джезвой, наблюдая за другом. Тот за десять минут ни разу не пошевелился. Выдержка.  
      -Как дела с Харлин?  
      -Нормально.  
      -Ты часто уходишь из дома. У вас свидания каждый вечер?  
      -Да.  
      -Это хорошо, - Стив улыбнулся. – Я рад, что она тебе нравится. Она хорошая девушка.  
      -Да, - лицо Баки было кирпично-невозмутимым.  
      Роджерс вздохнул, перемешивая кофе в джезве.  
      -Что тебе снится? – наконец выдавил из себя Капитан.  
      -Не твоё дело, - огрызнулся Барнс, не поднимая взгляда. Кажется, он совсем забыл о себе: щетина угрожала превратиться в полноценную густую бороду.  
      -Да, может быть, - согласился Стив. – Но твои крики мешают спать именно мне. И возможно, нашим соседям.  
      Молчание затянулось, Стив уже было решил, что ему не ответят, как Баки выдавил из себя:  
      -ГИДРА.  
      -Что? – Стив в ужасе выпучил глаза и со стуком отложил ложку. – Что именно?  
      -Что она возродилась. Сейчас она представляет собой маленькие группки, они ведут себя тихо, стараясь не привлекать внимания. Но они скоро объединяться. Отрубят голову - вырастет еще одна, - прошептал Барнс.  
      Роджерсу жутко не понравилась последняя фраза. Он мгновенно вспомнил нацистов, повторяющих эти слова, словно мантру.  
      -Что-то еще?  
      -Опыты.  
      -Над тобой? – забеспокоился Кэп.  
      -Над всеми. Я же был там не один. Приказы. Убийства. Убитые мною люди.  
      -Ты не виноват. Тебя заставляли. Ты выполнял свою работу, - попытался оправдать его Стив, глядя в невозмутимое лицо Баки. Он сжал металлические пальцы в кулак, и Роджерсу показалось, что он сейчас разнесет стол в порыве ярости. Это был первый раз, когда Барнс признался ему хоть в чем-то. Это самый длинный разговор из всех, что у них были.  
      -Пусть я жил от заморозки до заморозки, но у меня была цель, - вдруг произнес Баки, и Стив вздрогнул от его мрачного голоса. – Я поражал её и переходил к следующей. А так… я жить не могу, не умею, не знаю, как. Эти стены меня убивают. Я имею возможность куда-то пойти, но не могу, потому что вынужден постоянно скрываться. Маскироваться, чтобы меня не заметили. Прятаться. Это ужасно. И я хочу… я хочу убивать. Это единственное, что я умею. А без этого я никто. Пустышка.  
      -Нет, Баки. Ты не никто! Ты самый лучший в мире друг. Ты спасал меня, не давал утонуть в горечи, всегда меня выручал, когда мне было плохо. Отгонял от меня хулиганов, когда они избивали меня чуть ли не до смерти. Пытался найти мне девушку. Хотя, наверное, это было единственное, что меня в тебе бесило. Девушек подбирать ты не умел… - Стив горько усмехнулся. – Ты Баки Барнс и у тебя есть история…  
      -Заткнись! Я не хочу ничего слышать! Довольно всех этих сантиментов, попыток заставить меня хоть что-то вспомнить и этих сопливых рассказов про Баки. Меня тошнит от него.  
      -Но ты Баки!  
      -Нет! Я – Зимний солдат.  
      Барнс оттолкнул от себя Стива, впечатав его в стену, и ушел в спальню, громко хлопнув дверью.  
      Роджерс растерянно коснулся плеча, в которое его ударили. Это было таким откровением. Если ему сейчас так больно от слов друга, то, что же внутри у самого Баки?  
  
  
      Слова Барнса испортили Кэпу настроение на весь день. Он мрачно следил за Крейном в бинокль и злился.  
Найти Пугало оказалось проще пареной репы, что жутко удивило Стива. Надо было только несколько дней прошляться по району, следя за заброшенным зданием, где он когда-то нашёл Баки. А дальше дело техники: Стив уже знал, где живет Крейн, в каких именно районах города он ещё промышляет, сколько у него охранников, кому он доверяет свои дела и где у него лаборатория. Роджерс не понимал, как можно было так палиться и почему полиция не реагировала на всё это. Будто они ослепли. Или были куплены.  
      Этот квартал был кладезем преступности: наркоманы, дилеры, воры, проститутки, и каждый раз, возвращаясь с ночной слежки, Капитан чувствовал, как эта грязь уже въелась в его кожу.  
      Как Баки угораздило связаться с Пугалом? Он казался таким мерзким и склизким, что Стива мутило от одного только его вида. Может, другу нужны были наркотики? Но Роджерс видел его руки, на них не было следов укола. А может, это был кокаин? Но нос у Баки дышал нормально и не был заложен… А если он курил травку? Но от него никогда ничем не пахло.  
      Стив раздраженно отбросил бинокль.  
      Радует хотя бы то, что Баки стал встречаться с Харлин. Кэп надеялся, что она его исправит, вдохнет в него жизнь, и друг измениться в лучшую сторону. Может быть, то, что сегодня его прорвало на признания, влияние Харлин? Она же всё-таки будущий психиатр.  
      Стив вгляделся в небольшую группку охранников, куривших на площадке, и охранявших здание, в котором сейчас находился Крейн. Взглянул в бинокль, отыскивая окно, где мелькала тень Пугала, и с отвращением увидел, как тот обиходует какого-то парнишку прямо на письменном столе. И тут же представил на его месте Баки. Стив потряс головой, пытаясь прогнать эту ужасную картинку из головы. Боже, как мерзко.  
      В последнее время Пугало стал чаще выходить из дома и удвоил охрану. Перестал ходить на встречи, отправляя вместо себя мелкую сошку. И следить за ним стало сложнее.  
      Роджерс вздохнул и понял, что он слишком напряжен для того, чтобы продолжать разведывательные действия, и решил пойти к Харлин. Немного поговорить с ней о состоянии Баки и поблагодарить. Пугало подождет – никуда не денется. Мразь.  
  
  
      На настойчивый звонок в дверь долго никто не открывал. Стив уже было решил, что девушка на лекциях, как дверь чуть приоткрылась.  
      -Чего тебе? – недовольно спросил женский голос, и Капитан с трудом в нем узнал голос вечно радующейся Харлин.  
      -Что случилось? – забеспокоился Стив, пытаясь в щель разглядеть лицо девушки.  
      -Ничего, я простудилась просто. Я не накрашена и выгляжу не особо, - оправдывалась блондинка.  
      -А, ну прости, - Стив смутился. – Я просто хотел поговорить немного, спросить, как обстоят дела с Баки…  
      За дверью заклокотало и раздался какой-то приглушенный недовздох, что насторожило Капитана. Он вцепился в дверь, без проблем открывая её, хоть Харлин и пыталась её удержать. Как девушка не пыталась скрыться в темноте прихожей, Роджерс всё равно заметил на её лице гипсовую повязку.  
      -Что случилось?! – ужаснулся Стив, разворачивая девушку к себе.  
      Харлин отвернулась, чтобы Капитан не смог увидеть темные синяки под глазами, и прикрыла повязку на носу ладонями.  
      -Сломала нос. Упала с лестницы, - приглушенно ответила блондинка.  
      -Это ужасно… - искренне посочувствовал Стив. – Может, тебе что-то надо? Лекарства?  
      -Нет, спасибо.  
      -А ну да, тебе наверно Джеймс их приносит.  
      -Кто? – удивилась Харлин.  
      -Баки… - опешил Кэп. – Я был с ним в баре… - сердце пропустило удар.  
      -Ах да, Джеймс! – девушка кивнула, осеклась и испуганно взглянула на Стива. – Что ты хотел? У меня всё лицо болит, прости, я бы лучше полежала, - с нажимом произнесла она.  
      -Да-да… А как Баки?  
      -Нормально, - растерялась девчонка. – Всё хорошо.  
      -А разве вы не встречаетесь? – спросил Стив, вдруг понимая, что спрашивать бесполезно: каждый вечер Баки ему без зазрения совести врал ему и не краснел.  
      -Мы… мы расстались, - заявила блондинка. – Не сошлись мы что-то…  
      -А когда?  
      Блондинка поняла, что попала в ловушку. Что этот чёртов наркоман ему наплел?  
      -Недавно.  
      Стив внимательно смотрел на девушку, и она густо покраснела, опуская глаза. Ей стало стыдно.  
      -Пожалуйста, тебе лучше уйти.  
      Роджерс задохнулся от жуткого гнева и выскочил за дверь.  
      Всю дорогу до дома он ругал Баки последними словами и не знал, что его бесит больше: то, что Барнс снова стал куда-то исчезать, или то, что он нагло врал ему. Стиву стало горько, и ком в горле грозил перерасти в слёзы. Он терял друга, и это было ужасно. Он не знал, что с ним происходит, что с этим делать и что будет дальше. Ложь всегда всё портила. Но, кажется, именно из-за Стива Барнс стал врать. Он был вынужден. Потому что он ему не доверял и не считал другом.  
      Дома было пусто.  
  
  
      Стив ждал Баки, царапая ногтями подлокотник кресла, и зло выдыхал. Он был весь напряжен, Кэп понимал, что если на Барнса кричать, то он замкнется и в итоге диалог перерастет в драку. И поэтому Роджерс изо всех сил пытался успокоиться, но не выходило. Возмущение в душе росло.  
      И какого хрена Баки связался с Пугалом? Что у них было общего? Наркотики? Но зачем Баки наркота? Он был чист, Стив доверял ему. Но стоило ли?  
      Входная дверь медленно отворилась, Стив услышал тихие шаги в коридоре и в спальню вошел Баки. Остановился у порога, заметив сидящего в кресле Стива. Кэп ощутил, как друг напрягся.  
      -Как дела? – стараясь не выдать раздражения, спросил Кэп.  
      -Нормально, - Баки не шевелился.  
      В воздухе запахло ненавистью и гневом. Казалось, всё это можно потрогать, если захотеть. Стив сглотнул.  
      -Как Харлин? Ты водишь её в кино? Я видел афиши, на этой неделе идут очень интересные романтические комедии, - какая же мерзкая фальшь, и Стив это понимал. Это понимал и Баки, но оба не подавали виду, играя в эту нелепую игру.  
      -Мы не ходим в кино.  
      -Жаль. Гуляете по парку? Ты очень любил кататься на русских горках, - Кэп чувствовал, как разозлился Барнс.  
      -Теперь не люблю.  
      Стив встал с кресла. Баки молча жевал губу.  
      -Тебе не надоело всё это? – сорвался на крик Капитан. – Вся эта гребанная ложь? Ты не встречаешься с ней, ты просто прикрываешься этими свиданиями, чтобы по-тихому ускользнуть куда-то! Где ты, черт возьми, шляешься? – и вдруг испустил испуганный вздох, отступая на шаг. – Я понял.  
      Баки вздрогнул, поднимая полный ужаса взгляд.  
      -Ты убиваешь. Исполняешь чьи-то задания. Ты же жаловался сегодня на то, что у тебя нет цели в жизни… - Стиву вдруг стало так больно, что он поморщился.  
      Баки облегченно вздохнул и тут же вскинул голову.  
      -Я не убивал. Пока. И я не жаловался. Если ты это так понял, то я очень жалею, что признался тебе в этом, - ледяным тоном произнес Баки.  
      Стив замолчал, хлопая глазами. Ну вот, Барнс теперь на него обиделся. Утренний разговор был второй победой, но кажется, Роджерс сам всё разрушил.  
      -Я не это имел в виду, - попытался оправдаться он, ощущая жгучую вину.  
      Баки стянул с себя куртку и кинул её на стул. Сжал губы, злясь.  
      -Черт, прости.  
      Молчание так убивало, пожирало всё, до чего могло дотянуться.  
      -Закроем эту тему, - мрачно произнес Барнс, снимая футболку через голову.  
      Стив понимал, что если нормально не поговорить, то это всё будет преследовать их, пока не сломает. Но кивнул, видя, что Баки не настроен на разговор. Невольно взглянул на правую руку, боясь увидеть следы от уколов. Но вены были чисты. Барнс сел на кровать, упирая локти в колени, и мрачно уставился в стену.  
      -Что произошло с Харлин? – через пару минут спросил Стив. – Я был у неё сегодня. У неё разбит нос.  
      Баки сжал челюсть, и лицо его приобрело такое выражение, что Капитан испытал одновременно и жалость, и суеверный страх. В тишине было слышно, как тикают настенные часы.  
      -Она отсосала мне, - вдруг признался Баки, глядя себе на руки и не поднимая глаз.  
      Стив удивленно поднял брови. Ему стало неловко. Он кашлянул.  
      -Эм…ну… а разве это не помогло? – Стив густо покраснел и смутился, отворачиваясь.  
      -Она сосала мне, трогала там, - Барнс взглянул на свой пах, - и да это было неплохо. Я почти расслабился, начал получать удовольствие, я давно такого не ощущал. Это было приятно. А потом в голову ворвались эти гребанные воспоминания. Я вспомнил ту ночь, самую отвратительную в моей жизни! – голос Баки дрогнул и сорвался. – Как этот урод… - дыхание сбилось, и Баки судорожно впился себе пальцами в колени, закрыл лицо руками.  
      Стив испуганно взглянул на друга. Тот, сгорбившись, сидел на кровати, объятый ужасом, силясь прогнать из головы вновь вспыхнувшие картины из памяти. Он часто дышал.  
      Стив был готов провалиться сквозь землю. Ему было так жаль Баки, искренне, всем сердцем. Он переживал за него и не знал, как это выразить, чтобы Барнс не отталкивал его и не отказывался от помощи.  
      -Мне жаль, - с трудом выдавил Роджерс.  
      -Всё это… - Баки отнял руки от лица и взмахнул ими в воздухе. Лицо его было бледным и на нем застыло выражение сожаления. – Всё это вспыхнуло перед глазами. Я вновь испытал это унижение, это жуткое чувство, оно… - Барнс коснулся груди и замолчал.  
      Стив присел рядом с кроватью. Внутри всё сжалось от боли, ему было так жаль. Жаль, что нельзя стереть эти воспоминания из головы друга, чтобы, наконец, он освободился от всего этого.  
      -Я вдруг так разозлился. И испугался. Сработали инстинкты, и я ударил её. Я не нарочно, - Баки взглянул на Стива, и в его голубых глазах было столько боли, что Кэп с трудом вздохнул. В горле будто комок стоял. – Я не нарочно…  
      -Я верю, - Стив попытался было успокоить друга.  
      -Всё было бы нормально. Я бы расслабился, если бы не это… не эти воспоминания. Не этот подонок! – лицо Баки вдруг сделалось злым, он плотно сжал губы и разъяренно уставился в стену, впиваясь ногтями себе в колено, пытаясь отрезвить себя.  
      Стив видел, что ему неприятно говорить об этом, больно признавать, что его это волновало, что ранило душу. Баки открывался перед ним и стеснялся этого. Он был обнажен, словно нерв. Роджерс пытался подобрать подходящие слова, подбодрить его, но голова не соображала.  
      Баки вдруг встал с кровати и направился к окну, скрестив руки на груди. Стив видел его голую накачанную спину со шрамами на позвоночнике, длинные черные волосы, видел, что Бак опёрся металлической рукой о стекло и смотрел на улицу. Он стоял спиной, потому что не хотел показывать, что он чувствует. И почему он так бережно хранит свои эмоции? Почему не позволяет никому влезть в свою душу?  
      Стив подошел к Баки и коснулся его бионической руки, Барнс вздрогнул, но не обернулся. Кэпу пришлось силой развернуть его лицом к себе. Он покраснел, уши его пылали. Он сам не понимал, как такая мысль пришла ему в голову и как на это отреагирует Баки. Стив сконфуженно присел перед другом на корточки и сдернул с него серые спортивные штаны, прямо вместе с трусами. Не расценит ли Баки это как попытку изнасилования? Стив вдруг испугался, стараясь не смотреть на пах Барнса.  
      Тот отскочил от него, выпучив от удивления глаза:  
      -Ты чего?  
      Роджерс, не думая, развернул Баки спиной к кровати и толкнул на простыни, стягивая штаны и кидая их на пол.  
      -Стив! – он впервые назвал его по имени. Баки был растерян, глаза были размером чуть ли не с блюдце. Недоумение отразилось на лице. – Что ты делаешь?  
      Он попытался натянуть штаны обратно, но Стив схватил его за руку. Металлическая тут же поднялась, чтобы нанести удар, но Кэп уже присел между ногами Барнса и раздвинул их.  
      -Прекрати! С ума сошел? – кажется, Роджерсу удалось вывести друга хоть на какие-то эмоции. Тот брыкался, но Стив повалил его на кровать.  
      -Молчи и не двигайся, - хрипло приказал Кэп и удивился тому, как звучит его голос.  
      Баки завозился на простынях, пытаясь встать, но Стив уже опустил руку на внутреннюю сторону бёдер, стараясь поглаживать кожу как можно более нежно. Кэп нагнулся и поцеловал Барнса в живот, тот дёрнулся, сдвигая ноги, но мешал сидевший между ними Капитан.  
      -Нет, - голос Баки прозвучал глухо, неуверенно, он задыхался.  
      Стив целовал мягко, едва касаясь кожи губами, гладил аккуратно, не сжимая и не царапая, лишь поглаживая. Касался прохладным носом накачанного пресса, спустился ниже, наблюдая за Баки исподлобья. Тот лежал с открытыми глазами, не мигая, уставившись в потолок, грудь тяжело вздымалась. Стив коснулся плоти, отмечая, какая же нежная там кожа, мягкая и приятная на ощупь. Роджерсу было не по себе, но он запретил себе думать. Опалил дыханием член, и Баки вздрогнул, шумно втягивая воздух. Стив пробежал пальцами по всей длине, слегка щекоча, и член стал твердеть. Кэп случайно задел рукой яички, и Барнс непроизвольно застонал, сжимая пальцами простынь.  
      Стив был весь пунцовый от смущения. Он обхватил ртом плоть, стараясь не думать, что собирается делать с Баки, облизал головку. Его бросило в жар от неловкости, и Роджерс представил, что перед ним не Барнс, а он сам. Что он пытается сделать приятно себе, а не лучшему другу. От двойственного ощущения Стив смутился еще сильнее.  
      С непривычки Кэп лишь облизывал ствол, задевал языком пульсирующую венку, заставляя Баки прогибаться в пояснице. Дыхание его стало прерывистым, он закусил нижнюю губу и судорожно вздохнул. Роджерс, наконец, осмелел и взял член в рот. Постарался не морщиться, вобрал полностью, видя, как Барнс изгибается и ресницы его дрожат, когда он закатывает глаза. Баки невольно двинул тазом вперед, пытаясь ощутить большее, и Стив закашлялся оттого, что плоть упёрлась чуть ли не в горло. Баки затих, шумно дыша. Он уже давно перестал сопротивляться и еле сдерживал непроизвольные движения бедер, напряженно вминаясь в кровать.  
      Кэп облизнул головку, чувствуя на языке вкус смазки. Дососал, поглаживая место между яйцами и сфинктером, и резко отскочил, когда Баки выгнул спину и, впившись в простынь пальцами, резко застонал и кончил себе на живот.  
      Стив вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и застыл, сидя на коленях перед кроватью, между широко разведенных ног Барнса, видя, как Баки закрывает глаза и тихо рвано дышит, пряча руки под подушку. На бедре стояла маленькая точка. От укола.


	6. Chapter 6

Manifestum non eget probatione  
Очевидное не нуждается в доказательстве

  
  
  
Стив уже давно понял, что Пугало настоящий извращенец и садист. Он любил принимать в своём кабинете молоденьких мальчиков, шептать им что-то на ухо и улыбаться, как улыбаются лишь сумасшедшие. Роджерса передергивало от отвращения, и он старался не представлять, что Крейн выделывает с угловатыми подростками. Не представлять, что он творил с Баки. С его Баки.   
Иногда Роджерсу хотелось пристрелить Пугало прямо отсюда, с крыши. Обзор был хорош, мечта для снайпера, но у Капитана не было винтовки. Тем более он хотел, чтобы Крейн знал, за что его убивают.   
Стив злился на никчемную полицию, явно знавшую, что творится у них под носом, но не предпринимающих вообще ничего. Было горько.  
Крейн боялся. Роджерс это не только видел, но и чувствовал. Пугало с прошлого раза вновь удвоил охрану. Теперь несколько телохранителей прочёсывали крыши соседних домов, и Кэпу приходилось часто менять место наблюдения. И откуда у обычного наркодилера столько охранников? И чего он так боится? Чем сильнее был страх, тем больше было мальчиков. Стив готов был убить за одно только это.   
Иногда Крейн не задергивал шторы, и Роджерс видел всё. Его трясло от ужаса, глядя на лица юношей, испуганные и обреченные. Никто не мог их защитить, и Кэпу было невероятно больно. Он каждую секунду сдерживал себя от того, чтобы не ворваться к этому ублюдку и не застрелить его. Так и чесались руки.  
  
  
Сегодня была очередная ночь, когда Стив вернулся со слежки ни с чем.   
Светало. Небо было холодного голубого оттенка, на горизонте золотился алый рассвет. Это было красиво. Стив отметил, что неплохо это было бы зарисовать. Отметил и забыл.   
Он постарался двигаться неслышно, чтобы не разбудить Баки, тихонько закрыл дверь, снял кроссовки и, мягко ступая, зашел на кухню, чтобы включить чайник. И тут же опешил, обнаружив за столом Барнса. В воздухе тут же повисли неловкость и смущение. Стив залился краской и отвернулся к раковине, глупо уставляясь на обложенную плиткой стену.   
Прошло уже достаточно времени, но Роджерсу до сих пор было стыдно за свой дурацкий поступок. Он искал себе оправдание, ссылаясь на то, что хотел сделать другу приятное, но внутренний голос истерически ржал над ним. Это было глупо, за это было стыдно.   
Стив запунцовел еще больше, заметив, что Баки смотрит на него. С того момента они ни разу не поговорили, даже парой слов не обменялись. Роджерс попытался припомнить, сколько же времени прошло: неделя, полторы? Боже, как же неловко.   
Стив кашлянул, оглядывая кухню, коснулся чайника, зашипел и отдернул руку. Горячий. Краем глаза заметил, как Баки смотри на него своим обычным кирпичным выражением лица. Удивленно вскинул брови, отметив, что Барнс сегодня побрился и словно помолодел лет на пять. Интересно, к чему это?  
Кэп медленно двинулся к холодильнику, с неудовольствием отмечая, что приближается к столу. Барнс смотрел себе на руки, иногда разминая металлические пальцы.   
Стив открыл холодильник, пробегая по нему взглядом. Так, что у нас тут? Заветренный сыр, кусок невкусной колбасы, обезжиренный творог, молоко… Роджерс проверил каждый продукт, лежавший на полках, специально растягивая время, пытаясь казаться очень занятым, чтобы не разговаривать с Баки. Он спиной ощущал его тяжелый взгляд. Стив мгновенно вспотел от напряжения. Понял, что бессмысленно третью минуту морозить себе ноги, и захлопнул холодильник, с ужасом отскочив. Рядом стоял Барнс.   
-Напугал, - неловко улыбнулся Кэп, пряча взгляд.   
Баки немного нерешительно взглянул на него, брови его сошлись на переносице, когда он нахмурился. Стиву было неудобно смотреть Барнсу в глаза: он сразу же вспоминал, как сосал ему. Роджерс снова залился краской, уши его заполыхали. Он испытал непреодолимое желание сбежать из комнаты, как Баки вдруг толкнул его к кухонной тумбе. Кэп ощутимо приложился поясницей об острый угол и охнул. Барнс схватился за ремень его брюк, пытаясь расстегнуть, и Стив резко похолодел. Баки опустился на колени, дрожа и нервничая, он закусил губу, с каким-то затуманенным взглядом смотря Кэпу прямо в пах, пока возился с ширинкой.   
-Нет, стой! – Стив больно сжал правый локоть Барнса, и заставил встать его с колен, всего бледного и взмокшего. Он часто дышал и старался не смотреть Кэпу в глаза. – Не надо!  
-Ты сделал это мне, - прошептал Баки, глядя мимо Стива. Глаза его были испуганными и растерянными. – Я тоже должен. В благодарность…  
Роджерс ужаснулся, открывая рот и тут же его закрывая.  
-Нет, Баки, что ты! Нет! Ты не обязан… ты не должен этого делать! – с тревогой в голосе почти прокричал он.  
-Но… ты расслабил меня… - подавленно прошептал Баки. В его лице отражалось столько боли и отчаяния, что Стиву стало плохо. – Я не думал об _изнасиловании_ , - тихо-тихо, едва слышно, Стив прочитал это по дрожащим губам.  
-Это была тупо моя инициатива. Ты ничего мне не должен, - завопил Стив, вдруг понимая, что он всё еще держит Барнса за локоть. Тут же отдернул руку, словно он был прокаженным, и смущенно улыбнулся. – Я… пойду.  
И выбежал из кухни, пылая жаром и ужасом. Господи, какая ирония! Капитан часто задышал, морща лоб и пытаясь прийти в себя, не видя, как Баки в отчаянии обхватывает себя обеими руками и уходит в спальню. Опять.   
  
  
Весь оставшийся день Стив рисовал. Какую-то бессмысленную хрень, психовал, вырывал лист и начинал заново. В итоге к одиннадцатому часу ночи у него жутко болели глаза, а карандаш стал на треть меньше.   
-…совершено очередное нападение на аптеку…были вновь украдены опиаты… никто не пострадал… полиция связала это с другими делами о грабежах аптек… подозреваемый: мужчина в черной маске…  
Стив раздраженно выключил новости и отложил блокнот, потягиваясь. Он устал, надо бы поспать. Сегодня следить за Пугалом он не пойдет. Его уже тошнило от всей этой грязи. Неожиданно захотелось принять душ, чтобы смыть всю мерзость и растущую неловкость с кожи, всё дерьмо, что въелось в поры.   
Роджерс включил душ, отрегулировал температуру воды, выбрав погорячее, и расслабленно закрыл глаза. Он уперся руками в кафельные плитки и вздохнул. Шум воды успокаивал, Стив готов был так простоять, наверно, еще сотню лет. В голову закралась нелепая мысль купить аквариум или небольшой декоративный фонтанчик. Он пригладил мокрые светлые волосы и поднял лицо к струям воды, упирая руки в бока. Простоял наверно минут десять так, не меняя позы, размял затекшую шею, руки скользнули к торсу, застыли на уровне пупка. Стив переступил с ноги на ногу, пожевал губу, решая, стоит ли. Пальцы правой руки забарабанили по рельефным мышцам и скользнули к паху. Стив невольно вздрогнул, беря в ладонь собственный член. Сжал его, рука задвигалась вверх-вниз, обхватила головку. Роджерс покраснел. Он редко онанировал, кажется, в последний раз был год назад. Он пытался освоить интернет и случайно наткнулся на порнушку. В штанах сразу же стало тесно, и Стив пришлось избавляться от стояка собственными силами.  
Кэп протяжно вздохнул, прижимаясь ягодицами к плитке, спиной ощущая их холод, выгнулся и задвигал рукой с еще большим остервенением. Он пытался успокоиться, получить хоть немного удовольствия и положительных эмоций. В последнее время их не было. Потому что в его доме поселился Баки, а с ним было так сложно. Так муторно и больно. Он был так депрессивен, что его состояние передалось Кэпу. Он сжал основание, большим пальцем массируя головку, и издал короткий стон. Кажется то время, когда Стив радовался просто так, без повода, было так давно. И было так неприятно признаваться самому себе, что в этом виноват Баки.  
Роджерс встал на четвереньки, сгибаясь и надрачивая еще сильнее, чувствуя, что разрядка близко.   
Стив вспомнил вкус члена Барнса в своём рту и застонал, от удовольствия и ужаса, потому что ему снова стало стыдно. Зачем он отсосал собственному другу? Это же неправильно! А он, чёрт возьми, не гей! Ему не нравятся мужчины, нет! Наташу Стив признавал сексуальной, порой заглядывался на её попку, но его жутко раздражал её характер. Шэрон была не в его вкусе, что поделать. Он это понял на втором свидании. Единственная, которая ему действительно нравилась, это была Пегги. Стив вспомнил её красивые глаза, их первый и последний поцелуй и ему стало жарко. Он не гей.  
У него даже не встал, когда он сосал Барнсу. Не встал. И это немного успокоило Стива. Он просто хотел сделать другу приятное. У него сердце сжалось, когда Баки чуть ли не со слезами на глазах говорил, что ему плохо, что он страдает. Это всё равно, что резать по больному. Роджерс вспомнил его голубые глаза, полные скорби, представил его накачанное тело, извивающееся от удовольствия, напрягшиеся мышцы пресса, когда Кэп касался его нежной кожи, ощутил вкус его смазки на своих губах. Стив застонал, сжимая свой член, и смачно кончил, вдруг с ужасом поняв, что дрочил, вспоминая собственного друга. Ему стало стыдно.  
Перед глазами всё ещё был Баки, его раздвинутые ноги, между которыми он устроился, его укол на бедре…  
Роджерс похолодел, несмотря на горячий душ. След от укола. Кэп затряс головой, резко включая холодную воду. Стив никак не хотел верить в то, что его друг кололся. Какая разница куда? Хоть в вену, хоть в мышцу, хоть под кожу. Результат одинаков. Нет, Баки не может быть наркоманом. Он не такой.  
 _-Но что он делал в логове Пугала?_ – прошептал страшный мерзкий голосок в голове, и Кэп зажмурился.   
Капитану не хотелось думать о том, что у Баки могло бы и не быть денег на наркотики, и он мог продать своё тело этому страшному мерзавцу. Продаться за дозу. Стива затошнило от этой дурацкой мысли, и он больно ущипнул себя, выключая воду и вылезая из душа.  
В коридоре гулял сквозняк. Кэп поёжился от холода, ступая на ледяной пол. Кто-то оставил окно открытым? Стив взглянул на дверь спальни, где должен быть Баки, и подошел ближе. Из-под двери дул осенний ветерок. Роджерс вошел в комнату, увидел открытое настежь окно и передёрнулся от мороза, пробежавшего по коже. Наверно, Баки было жарко…  
Кэп подошел к окну, прикрыл его, отмечая про себя, что сегодня полнолуние, немного расстроился, что из этого окна его плохо видно, и обернулся, решив взглянуть в лицо спящего Баки. И оторопел. Кровать была пуста. Мгновение, и ярость заполнила Стива, он зло сжал кулаки. Опять ушел. Опять не сказал.   
Роджерс схватил одеяло, потряс его, словно надеясь, что Барнс прячется в нем. Подбежал к шкафу, гневно отметил, что Баки так и не удосужился вытащить свои вещи из сумки и разложить их в шкафу, и начал рыться в них. На самом дне что-то брякнуло, и Кэп извлек на свет коробку с ампулами. «Промедол», - значилось на упаковке. В сумке еще лежали баночки с таблетками, но Стив не стал их рассматривать. Гнев охватил его, смешался с горечью, и он без сил привалился к стене, обхватывая голову руками.   
Баки – наркоман. Это не укладывалось в голове. От этого хотелось выть в потолок, громко, с надрывом.   
Стив вновь открыл окно, и в комнате тут же похолодало. Кэп невольно вспомнил льды Арктики, ставшие ему домом и гробницей на целых семьдесят лет. Ждать Баки пришлось неимоверно долго, и за это время Стив успел намотать столько кругов по комнате, сколько на всю жизнь хватит, и прокрутить в голове все варианты разговора с Барнсом. Это помогло Роджерсу успокоиться, сменить гнев на милость, и теперь он сидел в кресле и прямо излучал хладнокровие. Перед ним на столике лежали ампулы. Капитан загуглил – всё, что он нашел в сумке Баки, было сильнодействующими опиатами. Сомнений быть не могло: его друг был зависим.   
Ожидание угнетало. Стив успел вновь разозлиться и охладеть. От усталости начал клевать носом, как вдруг услышал лязг водосточной трубы и встрепенулся. Он увидел лохматую голову Баки, тот закинул правую ногу на подоконник и, подняв глаза, замер, так и оставшись стоять в нелепой позе, с опущенной вниз левой ногой. Барнс взглянул на столик, и как бы сейчас Стив хотел видеть выражение его лица, но его закрывала черная маска. Баки зло посмотрел на Кэпа.   
Молчание затягивало всё в тартарары.  
Баки, наконец, присел на корточки, но с подоконника слезать не спешил.  
-Ты рылся в моих вещах?  
-Ты снова ушел, не сказав мне, куда.   
-Это моё право.  
-Согласен, но мог бы и предупредить. Что если с тобой что-то случится? А я даже не буду знать, где ты.   
-Тебе это ни к чему, - голос холоден, глаза ясны.  
-Я беспокоюсь за тебя! Почему ты не можешь этого понять? – вспылил Стив.  
Баки промолчал.  
-Твою мать, Джеймс Барнс! Я обязан тебя защищать, а ты плюёшь на все мои попытки! – Роджерс побагровел от гнева.   
-Потому что они жалки.  
Капитан поперхнулся воздухом и ощутил секундное желание толкнуть друга в грудь и выкинуть с окна.   
-Ты… - Стив с трудом сглотнул, чувствуя подступающие слёзы. – Зачем ты так? Я же забочусь о тебе. Пытаюсь, как могу, потому что ты отталкиваешь меня. Я понимаю, тебе чужды такие проявления заботы, но хотя бы делай вид, что тебе не насрать! – голос задрожал.  
-Тебе же не нравится ложь, - Кэпу показалось, что Баки цинично ухмыляется.   
Стив вдохнул морозный воздух.  
-Скажи, я хоть что-то для тебя значу? Ты считаешь меня другом?  
Барнс молчал, не глядя Стиву в лицо.   
-А я считаю. Я уже тебе неоднократно говорил, что ты мне дорог. И хоть ты мне не веришь, я доверяю тебе…  
-По тебе не видно. Ты достал уже со своими вопросами. Я делаю, что хочу, - голос стал злым, и Кэп вздрогнул.  
-Этим ты причиняешь мне боль.  
-Мне плевать, - словно пощечина, Стив зажмурился, схватился за голову и тихо всхлипнул.   
Баки молча смотрел на его тихую истерику.  
-Ты думаешь, тебе одному так хреново? Что ты один такой белый и пушистый, а все вокруг тебя злые и колючие, постоянно норовящие тебя ударить? – через маску послышалось фырканье. – Ты много о себе мнишь. Ты когда-нибудь спрашивал себя, что чувствую я?  
Стив кивнул, судорожно пытаясь прогнать так и не выплаканные слёзы.   
-Ты даже не знаешь, что мне довелось пережить. Так уважай моё мнение и моё нежелание с тобой разговаривать, - жёстко и холодно произнес Барнс. Ветер живописно трепал его длинные волосы. – Потому что это надо только тебе.  
Роджерс молчал, дрожа всем телом, то ли от холода, то ли от обвинительной речи Баки.   
-Ты принимаешь наркотики…  
-Это моё дело, - Баки сразу ощетинился.   
-Это плохо…  
-Да может уже хватит?! – разъярился Барнс и не в силах сдерживаться ударил левой рукой по стене, раскрошив её.   
-Нет! – закричал Стив. – Ответь хотя бы на один, сука, грёбаный вопрос!  
-Да что ты хочешь знать? Что тебе от меня нужно? Да! Я - наркоман, - завопил Баки, спрыгивая с подоконника. – А знаешь, почему я употребляю всю эту херню и травлю собственный организм? – он подошел ближе к Стиву, сидящему в кресле, и навис над ним. – Потому что мне больно. Мне, мать твою, каждую секунду больно. Я упал с огромной высоты, с поезда! Потому что ты меня не поймал! Ты думаешь, что я лишился только руки? Нет! Я лишился всего, что у меня было, я лишился контроля над своим телом! Я раздробил свой позвоночник нахер, переломал все ноги и раскрошил череп. Ты думаешь, это далось мне легко? Ты бы сказал, что ГИДРА меня должна была вылечить, а вот хрена с два тебе. Они пытались, но ничего не вышло. И знаешь, что они тогда сделали с моей болью? – Баки выжидающе взглянул на обескураженного Стива. – Они заморозили меня, - зловеще прошептал Барнс. – Они просто избавились от меня. Чтобы не мешал и не ныл. И каждый раз, когда они будили меня, то вкатывали лошадиные дозы анальгетиков, не заботясь о том, что со мной творится. Потому что им было насрать. И я жил с этим! Я привык. И вот, когда ты задушил ГИДРУ, я был выброшен, у меня вновь не оказалось ничего. Ни средств к существованию, ни желания, никого. Лишь боль, убивающая меня каждый день, - в гневе прошептал Баки.  
Стив растерянно сглотнул.   
-Девушка в пабе на углу. Она делала мне уколы. И всё было вполне хорошо. Всё шло своим чередом, и я был доволен. Но она повесилась. И я снова остался один…  
-У тебя есть я.  
-… И мне пришлось искать морфий на стороне. Я забрел в логово…  
-Пугала, - перебил Роджерс, но Баки даже не заметил, уставясь в одну точку.   
-И ты уже знаешь, что случилось, - на лбу выступила испарина, Баки задыхался от воспоминаний, душивших горло. – Ты до сих пор думаешь, что я такой слабый, что решился на самоубийство? Ты думаешь, что я специально наглотался таблеток? Я просто не знаю, что мне принимать. Все эти таблетки, что горстями лежат в моей сумке, мне не помогают. Моя боль настолько сильная, что мне приходится пить их пачками, чтобы хоть что-то помогло. И я не рассчитал дозу в тот раз. Я просто пил, и пил, и пил, пока не потерял сознание.   
Стив протяжно вздохнул, поднимаясь с кресла.  
-Ты мог просто сказать мне правду.  
Барнс поднял глаза, полные слёз, заставив Кэпа застыть.   
-Да? И что бы ты сказал?  
-Помог бы.  
-КАК?! Как ты можешь мне помочь? Я не могу слезть с этих наркотиков, потому что они глушат боль, и это единственное, что меня спасает.  
-Я бы придумал, - заверил Стив, подходя к Баки.   
-Что? Обратился бы к своим Мстителям? К Старку? Или Беннеру? Мне не нужна их помощь!   
-Тебя послушать, так тебе вообще ничто не нужно!  
-Да! Мне нужно спокойствие! Но никто не может мне его дать! Ты вечно лезешь ко мне с просьбами вспомнить то, чего я не хочу вспоминать! И тебя это возмущает! Так пойми, что **мне** это не надо!  
Стив замолчал, чувствуя жуткую боль внутри. Стало невыносимо горько.   
-Дай мне время. Привыкнуть, - устало попросил Баки, наконец, снимая свою чертову маску. На лице остались красные следы.  
Роджерс сглотнул.  
-Времени было много.  
-А ты не можешь подождать?  
-Я пустил семьдесят лет псу под хвост. Я не хочу ничего упускать.   
Барнс прикусил губу.  
-Значит вот как…  
-Я не давлю на тебя. Просто если ты живёшь в моём доме, то, пожалуйста, будь со мной честен, - умоляюще попросил Роджерс.  
-Я могу уйти! И тогда мне не придётся делать то, что мне не нравится.  
-Ну так уходи! – закричал Стив прямо Баки в лицо, теряя самообладание. - Тебя никто здесь не держит! Катись ко всем чертям!  
В ужасе задышал, вдруг поняв, что только что сказал. Баки мрачно кивнул и, подскочив к шкафу, схватил свою сумку, запихав туда ампулы. И под испуганный взгляд Роджерса снова залез на подоконник.   
«Нет, прошу, останься. Прости, вернись!» – лихорадочно подумал Стив, сжимая кулаки, но Баки даже не обернулся, спрыгнув на нижнюю площадку.   
Роджерс закрыл лицо ладонями, судорожно вздохнул и подбежал в окну, в надежде, что Баки бежит где-то по улице. Но дороги были пусты. Луна на небе освещала пустые дорожки, и Кэпу стало тоскливо.   
-Ты придурок, полный тупица. Зачем? Как ты мог такое ему сказать, нахрена? Он же больше никогда не вернется, – закричал он, плюхаясь обратно в кресло и давая волю эмоциям.


	7. Chapter 7

Nemo me impune lacessit  
Никто не тронет меня безнаказанно

  
  
  
      Стив ненавидел себя. Ярость выжигала его внутренности, будто была живым огнем. Диким и беспощадным. В душе поселилась пустота после ухода Барнса. Холодные комнаты давили на психику, до сих пор не собранная кровать с простынями и подушками, что всё ещё хранили его запах, теперь уже лишняя и никому не нужная зубная щетка, второе полотенце в ванной.   
      Роджерс будто ждал, что Баки вернётся. Одумается, простит и вновь зайдет к нему в дом, чтобы остаться уже навсегда. Но время шло, дни текли ожесточенно, словно вкалывая длинные острые иглы Стиву под ногти, издеваясь. Баки не приходил.   
      Капитан проверил и его бывшую съёмную квартиру – там уже жили другие люди. Паб на углу, оказывается, закрыли еще две недели назад – там убили какого-то высокопоставленного чиновника, любившего выпить и уединиться с местными проститутками. Все ниточки обрывались, и соединить их уже не было возможности. Стив корил себя за поспешность, за злость и неумение вникнуть в суть проблемы. Стив ненавидел себя.  
  
  
      Роджерс от скуки барабанил пальцами в перчатках по столешнице, тихо и бесшумно, порой кидая взгляд на часы. Крейн развлекался с каким-то мальчишкой в соседней комнате. Не в своём доме. Пугало в последнее время стал снимать номера в небольших гостиницах, каждую ночь меняя место обитания. Будто он чего-то боялся. К себе в квартиру старался даже не заезжать, словно она была прокажена. Стиву было любопытно, что же могло так напугать и вывести из состояния равновесия такого человека как Джонатан Крейн.   
      Дверь в коридоре скрипнула, и Кэп услышал знакомый мужской голос. Знакомый-то знакомый, но он никак не мог вспомнить, где же его слышал. Пугало и его партнер о чем-то оживленно болтали в прихожей, но Стив не вслушивался, чувствуя, как сердце в предвкушении начинает быстро биться.   
      -Следите за тем, чтобы меня никто не беспокоил, - бросил Крейн, и ему что-то ответили.   
      Роджерс вдруг вскинул голову: это был голос амбала, что напал на него в ночь изнасилования Баки. Точно! Стив тогда еще отметил его хорошую физическую подготовку. Ну надо же… Значит, всё это было подстроено хитрым Крейном. Капитан сжал кулаки, кожаные перчатки натянулись.   
      Хлопнула входная дверь, Пугало смачно зевнул и потянулся и, шаркая тапочками по полу, направился в гостиную. Туда, где сидел злой до чёртиков Стив.   
      Наташа как-то говорила, что Пугалом его назвали потому, что он испытывал на своих жертвах страшные токсины, вызывающие у них галлюцинации, связанные с самыми большими в их жизни страхами. Роджерса мучил вопрос: испытывал ли он это вещество на Баки?   
      Крейн вошел в гостиную, на ходу читая какую-то книжку, и прошелся рукой по стене, отыскивая выключатель. Вспыхнул свет в углу, мужчина, не оглядываясь, двинулся к письменному столу. Стив проследил за ним взглядом и так и остался бы незамеченным, если бы Крейн не поёжился от холода и не повернул бы голову в сторону открытого окна.  
      -Чёрт! Какого хрена ты опять меня нашел?! – испуганно вскрикнул Пугало, книга выпала из рук, глаза расширились от дикого ужаса. Роджерс даже опешил от такой неожиданной реакции, растерялся.   
      Крейн пригляделся, закрыл рот и вдруг с неимоверным облегчением вздохнул.  
      -Аааа… это не ты…  
      Махнул рукой, но расслаблять не стал. Он поднял книгу с пола, и Стив заметил, что руки его тряслись.   
      -Кого-то другого ожидал увидеть? – холодно поинтересовался Капитан, радуясь, что Фьюри специально для него создал костюм без опознавательных красно-белых полос, звездочек и буквы «А». Обычный, черный, плотный. Как раз для таких дел.   
      -Кто ты? – Джонатан хмуро посмотрел на Стива, рука скользнула под стол.  
      -Не это ищешь? – ухмыльнулся Роджерс, кивая на черный пистолет, лежащий перед ним на журнальном столике.   
      Крейн резко побледнел.  
      -Как ты прошел через мою охрану?  
      -Они плохо обучены.  
      Пугало зло зажевал губу и скривился.  
      -Не советую тебе их сейчас звать. Будет хуже.  
      -Что тебе надо? – Крейн запахнул халат, с силой завязал пояс на талии. Он был дико напряжен. Боялся.  
      -Пока поговорить.   
      -О чём? Ты хоть знаешь, кто я и чем занимаюсь? Что я опасен?  
      -О, да. Это знают все, - кивнул Роджерс, замечая, что мужчина спрятал вспотевшие ладони в карманы халата.  
      -Не боишься? – слегка заикаясь, прошептал Пугало.  
      -А ты?  
      Воцарилась пауза. Крейн сглотнул, посмотрел в окно, потом на Капитана:  
      -Тебя он послал?  
      -Кто? – не понял Стив и напрягся.  
      Крейн замолчал, судорожно облизнул губы и почувствовал, что очень хочет пить.   
      -Я знаю, что ты любишь мальчиков, - Кэп скривился. Ему очень противно это было говорить, особенно после того, что он слышал каких-то десять минут назад за стенкой.   
      -У всех свои грешки, - фыркнул Крейн.  
      -И я знаю, что не все добровольно к тебе приходят.  
      Стив ощутил себя скользкой мерзкой змеёй и передёрнулся от отвращения.   
      Пугало внимательно взглянул на Капитана. Они столкнулись взглядами, и Стив опустил глаза, вдруг покраснев. Стало неприятно. Будто только что все страхи у него в душе проснулись. В груди заныло.   
      -А тебе-то какое дело? Ты, что, из полиции нравов?  
      -Считай, что так.   
      -Ты прячешь своё лицо, значит, боишься, что тебя узнают. Либо ты супергерой, либо очередной преступник. Так что тебе надо? Говори быстрей, у меня много важных дел!  
      -На ночь глядя? - усмехнулся Стив, вдруг похолодев.   
      -Да. Если ты завел разговоры о мальчиках, значит… Я надеюсь, я тебя не трахнул? – засмеялся Крейн, и Роджерс уловил в этом громком смехе испуг. – Хотя… - Пугало оценивающе оглядел его, скользнул взглядом по накачанным рукам, которые не мог скрыть и плотный материал костюма, по широкой груди, бедрам, - я был бы не против.  
      Капитан зло цокнул.  
      -Нет. Ты изнасиловал моего друга, - с трудом произнес он, запинаясь и краснея.   
      -Оу… интересно, у кого из моих милых «мальчиков» такие друзья, которые мнят себя героями и носят балетные трико? – Крейн улыбнулся, обнажая ряд идеальных зубов.   
      -У него железная рука, - бросил Стив и удовлетворенно заметил, что Пугало округлил глаза, улыбка сползла с лица, и он судорожно сглотнул, подавившись воздухом. Кожа его будто стала серо-бледной, почти прозрачной.   
      Он покачал головой, словно прогоняя наваждение.  
      -Нет!  
      Стив немного удивился такой реакции.   
      -Нет! Нет! – заверещал вдруг Крейн и кинулся на Капитана, доставая из кармана халата какой-то баллончик и пшикая его содержимым Стиву прямо в прорезь маски.   
      Роджерс вскрикнул, хватаясь за лицо, сполз с дивана и, когда Пугало попытался навалиться на него, больно пнул мужчину в голень, сбивая с ног. Капитан сжался, чувствуя, как волна беспокойства и жуткого отчаяния поднимается и обволакивает его, концентрируясь в области груди. Вдруг стало дико плохо, Стив готов был рыдать от безысходности и ужаса, что накрыли его с головой. Перед глазами стояло лицо Баки. Белое, как бумага, с синим губами, глаза открыты и смотрят вверх. Стив не знал, как это должно было выглядеть на самом деле, но в этой галлюцинации он понял точно: Барнс умер от передозировки.   
      -… пошёл к чёрту! Почему он послал тебя??? – кричал между тем Крейн, истерично хватая Роджерса за руки и отнимая их от его лица, чтобы вновь брызнуть чем-то.   
      Стив вновь пнул мужчину, перекатился набок и еле встал на ноги, перед глазами всё ещё плясал туман.   
      -Чего он хочет? Опять? Как он меня нашёл? Что мне сделать, чтобы он перестал меня преследовать? Я жить-то нормально перестал!!! – надрывался Пугало, разбрызгивая слюни.   
      Он снова кинулся на Кэпа, но тот выбил из его рук баллончик и, схватив за запястье, повалил на пол, надавливая коленом на позвоночник.  
      -Что ты там бормочешь? – хрипло спросил Стив, часто-часто моргая, чтобы прогнать страшные картинки, что стояли перед глазами.   
      -Он!  
      -Кто?  
      -С железной рукой который, - Крейн сопротивлялся, пытаясь встать, но не получалось, он быстро выбился из сил и затих, придавленный коленом.   
      -Баки? – удивился Стив.   
      -Откуда я знаю, как его зовут? – зло фыркнул мужчина.   
      -Ты говорил, что он тебя преследует?  
      -Ой, а ты и не знаешь! Он нашел меня, заявился домой, чуть не убил меня, издевался…  
      Стив перестал моргать и уставился в одну точку, не видя перед собой ничего.   
      -Издевался?  
      -Угрожал, бил, резал, говорил гадости, обещал убить, страшно и жестоко, так, что я буду жалеть, - прошептал Крейн слабым и тихим голосом, словно одно только воспоминание причиняло боль.   
      -Он, правда, это делал? – удивился Кэп.  
      Крейн раздраженно кивнул.   
      -Он ненормальный.   
      -Ты сам виноват – ты заслужил это…  
      Пугало помолчал.  
      -Знал бы – не связался бы.   
      Роджерс смог различить тумбу из красного дерева у стены и с облегчением вздохнул.   
      -Он убьёт меня, - мужчина под Стивом вздрогнул и вдруг заплакал. Кэп растерянно отпустил его, но тот даже не пытался сбежать. – Он обещал убить меня. Сказал, что отрежет мне все конечности и заставит меня смотреть на это, а потом скормит мне же!!!  
      Роджерс шокированно отошел назад. Это был театр абсурда.   
      -Баки не мог такое сказать, - с сомнением прошептал Кэп, но Крейн не слышал – его вопли заглушали всё вокруг.  
      -Убей меня, - вдруг сказал Пугало, оборачиваясь и хватая Капитана за сапог.  
      -Что?  
      -Он разрушил мне жизнь. Он преследует меня постоянно, он всегда где-то рядом я знаю, я чувствую, - блестящие от слёз глаза болезненно уставились на Стива. – Он не оставит меня в покое, пока не приведет свой приговор в действие. Он ни перед чем не становится. Ему нравится гнобить мою жизнь, он наслаждается этим!..  
      Роджерс попытался отцепить от себя крепкие руки мужчины, но его схватили за запястья.  
      -Убей! Лучше ты, чем он. Ты ведь хочешь этого? – Крейн задохнулся, притягивая к себе Стива и буквально сжигая взглядом. – Ты же не просто так пришел сюда. А с целью. Убей меня. Я не хочу страдать. Эти пытки длятся месяцы, а прошли будто годы, вечность. Я устал жить в постоянном страхе, вздрагивать от малейшего шороха. Он хочет, чтобы я свихнулся. Я уже свихнулся, - зловеще прошептал Джонатан. – Давай же…  
      Капитан дёрнулся назад, избавляясь от звериной хватки. Часто задышал, вспоминая, как давал обещание убить насильника Баки, как следил за ним, как пришел сегодня с четко поставленной целью – наказать. Да, он хотел убить Пугало, прямо здесь, этой ночью. Ради Баки. Но сейчас… Марать руки об этого слизняка? Да лучше отдать под суд, чтобы справедливость восторжествовала, чтобы мир вздохнул с облегчением, избавившись от наркодилера.   
      Стив покачал головой:  
      -Я не убью тебя. Ты будешь гнить в тюрьме.  
      -Нет! – глаза Крейна испуганно распахнулись. – Нет. Он же меня и там найдет!  
      Баки, милый Баки, разве ты можешь быть таким чудовищем? Баки – нет, Зимний солдат – да. Особенно после того, что с ним случилось.  
      -Ты сам виноват в этом, - жёстко оборвал Пугало Роджерс.   
      Крейн заткнулся, сверля в Капитане дыры.   
      -Он твой друг? – вдруг вкрадчиво спросил Пугало, видя, как изменилось лицо Кэпа. – Об изнасилованиях на каждом углу не рассказывают. Значит, вы близки. Значит, ты пришел мстить, так мсти!  
      -Не буду. Я не буду пачкать об тебя руки.  
      -Тим рассказал мне, что в ту ночь они дрались с Капитаном Америка, - страшно улыбнулся Крейн. – Если хочешь упрятать меня в тюрьму, то тогда я всем расскажу, что твоего дружка трахнули в по…  
      -Заткнись! – Стив схватил Пугало за горло и потянул наверх, тот вцепился ему в руки, продолжая гнусно улыбаться.  
      Роджерс мгновенно представил, как Крейн рассказывает об этом Наташе, которая ведет допрос. Как она удивляется, как говорит об этом Фьюри, как потом они находят Баки и вызывают его на очную ставку, как он растерянный и злой идет по коридорам…   
      Кэп помотал головой, прогоняя жуткие мысли.  
      -Он был такой беззащитный. Голый. Такой открытый…  
      Роджерс ударил Крейна по лицу, чувствуя, как в нем плескается гнев и отвращение.  
      -Он стоял на коленях, упершись локтями в пол, и я входил в него, - засмеялся мужчина, облизывая разбитые в кровь губы. Очередной удар пришелся в нос. Что-то хрустнуло. – Он молил о пощаде. Молил.  
      Капитан злобно сжал челюсти и, накинувшись на мужчину, стал наносить ему удары в лицо, совершенно не замечая того, что кровь заливает пол, его костюм, дорогой халат, ковер, перчатки. Стив еле дышал и бил, бил со всей жестокостью, не желая слышать _такое_ про своего друга, представлять _такое_ , осознавать, что Баки придется жить с _этим_ всю жизнь.   
      -Я засунул ему в рот свой чле…  
      -Заткнись!!! – закричал Стив, отползая от Крейна подальше, ощущая, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он убьёт его, не выдержит и сломает шею, не желая видеть разбитое в кровавое мясо лицо.   
      -Убей меня, - хлюпая носом, попросил Джонатан. – Я не могу так. Убей меня быстро и без мучений. Застрели, - мужчина кивнул на пистолет, всё еще лежавший на столике. – Прошу.  
      Стив отрицательно помотал головой, понимая, что Пугало специально довел его до такого состояния.  
      -Я кончал в него не раз…  
      Это было последнее, что он успел сказать. Стив побагровел от злости, он не помнил, что именно сделал в тот момент, не помнил, о чём подумал. И если бы провели медицинскую экспертизу, то его бы признали находящимся в состоянии аффекта.   
      Очнулся Роджерс, когда Крейн уже перестал судорожно биться в конвульсиях. Кэп удивленно взглянул на свои руки и заметил, что держит пояс от халата Пугала, кусок ткани был обернут вокруг шеи мужчины, тот лежал с выпученными глазами и язык неестественно вывалился изо рта.   
      -Смерть через удушение – самая мучительная смерть, - вдруг раздался сзади чей-то холодный голос.  
      Стив испуганно обернулся, отбрасывая в сторону пояс, и увидел стоящего у открытого окна Барнса. Тот скрестил руки на груди и мрачно смотрел на Капитана. Маски на лице не было.   
      -Баки, - сглотнул Роджерс, и сердце пропустило удар.   
      -Ну и зачем? – в глазах раздражение и ненависть.   
      Кэпу стало не по себе. Он растерянно взглянул на свои руки в перчатках, на убитого им Крейна и побледнел. Стало невыносимо жарко, и он стянул с лица маску.  
      -Я… я не знаю…  
      -Что ты здесь делал? Он моя добыча, - Баки был в ярости, голос сильно дрожал от бешенства. Он подошел ближе, подошва обуви противно скрипнула по полу.   
      -Я… - Стив поднялся на ноги. – Так ты следил за ним.  
      -Он. Моя. Добыча, - повторил Барнс. – Я должен был убить его. А не ты.   
      -Но…  
      -Я обещал себе!  
      -Я думал… - растерялся Стив.  
      -Ты не думал, - оборвали его.  
      -Ты мучил его.  
      -Этот ублюдок заслужил.  
      Так оно и было. Стив это знал.  
      -Не ты должен был это сделать. Ты забрал его у меня!  
      -Он всё равно мёртв. Не этого ли ты хотел?  
      -Я! – Баки злобно сверкнул глазами. – Ты не представляешь, **что** я хотел сделать.   
      -Ты опять убиваешь. Ты не должен.  
      -А что только что сделал ты? Погладил его? – Баки толкнул Стива в грудь и ударил его металлической рукой.   
      Капитан не удержался и упал на пол. Рядом с трупом Крейна.   
      –Я!   
      Баки навис над Роджерсом.   
      –Должен!   
      Удар в лицо такой, что потемнело в глазах.   
      –Был!   
      А Кэп и не сопротивлялся, прекрасно понимая, что заслужил. Заслужил, потому что полез не в своё дело. Заслужил, потому что украл чужую месть.   
      -Убить!  
      Он разрушил всё, что между ним и Баки было. Всё, что он так старательно строил и возводил. Всё, чему он пытался его научить. Все маленькие победы рухнули в мгновение.   
      -Его!   
      Уже ничего не вернешь, и от этого стало горько на душе.   
      -Баки, послушай…  
      -Заткнись! – от удара что-то дико хрустнуло в лице, и Стив ощутил, как что-то вмялось ему под глаз.   
      -Прошу выслушай меня, - рот полон крови, а прикушенный язык не шевелится, но Роджерс всё пытался остановить друга.   
      -Я не хочу тебя слушать. Ты украл не своё. Ты убил меня, потому что я теперь не могу отомстить.  
      -Он уже достаточно настрадался. Ты пугал его, - Стив ощупал свою скулу, пальцы вдруг наткнулись вмятину.  
      Баки округлил глаза и недоуменно выдохнул.  
      -Так значит, **он** вдоволь настрадался? Не я? Не мне жить с постоянными кошмарами, съедающими меня каждую ночь?  
      Роджерс виновато-удивленно открыл рот, как очередной удар сломал ему надбровную дугу и от дикой боли Кэп потерял сознание.  
      Было такое ощущение как в сорок третьем, когда Баки погиб.


	8. Chapter 8

Dediscit animus sero, quod didicit diu  
Не скоро забывается то, что долго заучивалось

  
  
  
_Усталость разливается по искалеченному телу. Дрожат ноги и руки, шея затекла настолько, что уже болит голова. Пот струйками стекает между лопаток, скользит вдоль позвоночника. Волосы липнут к вспотевшему лицу, Баки пытается их смахнуть, но не получается. Глаза слипаются от боли и унижения. Хочется спать, но невозможно, пока в тебе еще находятся. Пока чужие руки цепляются за твои плечи, и острые ногти впиваются в кожу. Пока всё внутри пульсирует от боли, когда в тебя изливаются вновь и вновь. И сердце сжимается от отчаяния, когда тебе не дают дышать, когда отбирают жизнь._  
 _Когда тебя касаются руки, о существовании которых ты хочешь забыть вот уже на протяжении пары месяцев. Когда в тебе шевелятся чужие пальцы, которые ты мечтаешь отрубить. Но не можешь. Потому что уже нечего отрубать. Не от кого._  
 _Но кошмары всё равно снятся каждую ночь. И от них нет покоя ни в забытьи, ни в кайфе, нигде._  
 _Когда чужие руки хватают за волосы и с силой оттягивают назад так, что кожа на шее натягивается до боли, когда чужое мерзкое дыхание опаляет кожу, когда чужая ладонь трогает там, где некогда трогал Стив…_  
  
  
      Баки закричал, упираясь о края раковины, и взглянул в ненавистное зеркало. Бледное лицо, темные синяки под глазами, щетина, густая и черная, жирная от пота кожа. Барнс нахмурился, и отражение, издеваясь, нахмурилось в ответ. Он так постарел, словно прошли не недели, а годы, полные отчаяния и уныния. Баки в ярости замахнулся и опустил металлический кулак на зеркальную поверхность. Она тут же с хрустом покрылась паутиной трещин, и осколки посыпались в раковину. Баки, тяжело дыша, закричал, громко и пронзительно, опуская живую руку на зеркало, круша его, разбивая, наслаждаясь болью, улыбаясь, как сумасшедший, когда на сбитых костяшках выступили капельки крови. Боль отрезвляла, говорила, что он живой, что он дышит, что всё еще здесь. В этом мире. Но Баки было мало, он кричит еще громче, срывая голос, раздирая горло, всхлипывает, чувствуя, что вынужден выплакать всё, что накопилось внутри. Пока никто не видит. Баки сжал правой рукой осколки, царапая пальцы, ладонь. Слёзы, горячие и горькие опалили покрасневшие щеки, он слизал их с губ и шумно втянул воздух, задыхаясь.  
      Он поднял взгляд и заметил в остатках зеркала Харлин. Она испуганно отскочила к двери, увидев, как перекосилось лицо Баки. Он резко обернулся, дорожки слёз блестели на щеках, путались в щетине. Глаза зло сверкнули.  
      -Что? – злобно спросил Баки, сжимая металлическую руку.  
      -Ничего, - тихо прошептала девушка, пятясь к стене. В глазах плескался ужас. – Просто ты так кричал…  
      Баки медленно двинулся следом, заставляя блондинку вжаться в стену. Она вздрогнула, когда Баки подошел в плотную, опаляя её лоб горячим дыханием, почувствовала жар его груди и вскрикнула, когда Баки сжал её плечи и с дури ударил спиной об стену. Ещё и ещё раз, голова её моталась из стороны в сторону, затылок бился об стенку.  
      -Кричал?! Кричал?! Кричал! – заорал Барнс, брызжа слюной. Глаза его помутнели от гнева, лицо покрылось красными рваными пятнами. Он тряс девушку, словно она была тряпичной куклой. Он кричал что-то еще, не щадя сил и дыхания, под конец уже начиная хрипеть.  
      Устав, Баки с трудом отцепил металлические пальцы от плеча Харлин, замечая, как на девичьей коже остаются багровые отпечатки. Девушка дрожала словно осиновый лист, но голос прозвучал на удивление холодно:  
      -Может тебе сделать укол?  
      Бровь Баки невольно поползла вверх, он удивился такой реакции. Неуверенно взглянула на свои руки, на окровавленную ладонь, сжал-разжал её, словно не веря, что она его. Он судорожно вздохнул, слыша, как в висках пульсирует кровь, устало прикрыл глаз и кивнул. Ему нужен покой. Много покоя.  
      Харлин осторожно обработала его рваные порезы, аккуратно забинтовала ладонь и достала из небольшой коробочки ампулу и шприц. Баки в предвкушении откинулся на диван и прикрыл глаза. Он так устал, уснуть бы сейчас. Навсегда.  
      На руку был наложен жгут, Барнс привычно заработал кулаком, чувствуя, как холодная ватка растирает кожу. Сердце бешено заколотилось от ощущения восторга, когда игла вошла в вену, и лекарство побежало по сосудам. Харлин бережно наложила на место укол ватку, но мужчина даже не обратил внимания, от радости шумно выдохнув. Девушка сгребла аптечку и, немного постояв, удалилась из комнаты, оставив Баки одного.  
      Он уставился в потолок, видя, как туман застилает глаза. Блаженно улыбнулся, сглатывая, сладость морфия расплескалась по венам, сердце трепетало от восхищения. В голове будто взрывался праздничный фейерверк. Баки положил правую руку себе на грудь и заморгал, вяло и медленно, почти не дыша. Он так любил кайф, приносящий с собой радость, и так ненавидел, потому что он забирал жизнь, оставляя после себя лишь разруху, усталость и ненависть.  
      Стало хорошо. Мысли в голове перестали гудеть, стали свинцовыми и неповоротливыми. Баки сонно прикрыл глаза, облизывая сухие шершавые губы, с трудом глотая, живая перебинтованная рука заскользила по животу. Он сейчас был так похож на большого сытого кота. Пальцы сжали футболку на груди, поползли вниз, к паху, остановились. Баки втянул воздух через нос, равнодушно уставился в потолок воспаленными глазами, и рука скользнула под резинку спортивных штанов. Холодные пальцы коснулись члена, обхватили его, но Барнс не почувствовал возбуждения, слепо гладя по головке. Перед глазами предстал Стив, его немного виноватый вид, его приоткрытые от частого дыхания губы, влажные от того, что он их облизывал. Как он опустился перед ним на колени, как швырнул на кровать, обхватывая его плоть…  
      Баки почувствовал, как член в руке твердеет, и интенсивно заработал рукой. Мешали бинты, ссаднила порезанная ладонь, Барнс сжал зубы. Он дрочил себе, представляя мокрый язык Стива, ласкающего там, его пальцы, трогающие мошонку, выгибался, закусывая губы, чтобы не застонать и не разбудить спящую в соседней комнате Харлин. Не помогало, Баки никак не мог кончить, сколько не работал рукой, сколько не сжимал и не разжимал, сколько не представлял Стива. Ничто не могло сравниться с Капитаном Америка…  
      Устав и взмокнув, Баки расстроенно закрыл глаза и вздохнул, сводя ноги вместе и прижимая их к себе. Кто-то, кажется, Харлин, говорил, что морфий снижает сексуальное влечение. Невольно оправдывала его за то, что он её ударил, когда она ему пыталась сделать минет.  
      Баки заснул, дрожа от холода, прижимая к себе правую руку со сбитой повязкой.  
  
  
      Барнс недовольно разворошил аптечку в поисках таблеток или ампул, переполз на полку ниже, раскидывая коробочки со специями, солью, крупой и прочей лабудой. Зло побрасывал на пол фарфоровые кружки и блюдечки, пока на кухню не вошла Харлин. Повязку с её лица сняли на днях, но кожа на носу всё еще была неприятно желтоватого цвета.  
      -Ищешь морфий? Или промедол? – холодно поинтересовалась блондинка, наливая себе кипяток из чайника.  
      Баки сердито уставился на девушку, желваки под кожей заходили от ярости.  
      -Всё закончилось вчера. Ты же просил вколоть себе двойную дозу. Я схожу сегодня куплю, - сообщила Харлин, делая себе чай. Её лицо выражало полное безразличие к происходящей ситуации, но руки предательски дрожали. Она боялась неуравновешенного Барнса. Никогда не знаешь, что он выкинет в следующую секунду.  
      Баки устало присел на стул и обхватил голову руками. Его знобило, над губой выступил пот, пальцы паркинсонически дрожали.  
      -На, поешь, - перед ним на столе оказались бутерброды с колбасой, и Барнс едва успел подавить в себе тошноту. Он брезгливо отвернулся. Ему не до еды, ему хреново без дозы, и так невыносимо болит спина! – Поешь хотя бы немного.  
      Баки с трудом сглотнул вязкую слюну, наполнившую рот, и поморщился от кислого привкуса на языке. Он поднял глаза на блондинку, возившуюся у раковины, и заметил, как она вытаскивает из ушей беруши и кладет их в маленькую коробочку. Барнс вытер пот со лба и заправил непослушные пряди за уши. Холодный металл руки не принес желаемого облегчения, и Баки опустил руку на стол. Харлин боязливо уставилась на протез.  
      -Я мешаю тебе, - хрипло прошептал Баки, пытаясь унять дрожь.  
      Блондинка пожала плечами. За эти недели она уже привыкла.  
      Баки снова облизнул обветренные сухие губы.  
      -Тебе мешают мои крики.  
      -У всех бывают кошмары.  
      -Я напугал тебя позавчера.  
      -Я уже забыла.  
      Баки потер слипающиеся глаза. Порезы на живой руке заныли.  
      -Ты приютила меня.  
      -Тебя невозможно было не приютить, - девушка улыбнулась. – Ты был такой… - осеклась, раздумывая над тем, не взбесит ли его это слово.  
      -Слабым? Разбитым? Неопрятным? Несчастным? – боль резко пронзила спину, и Баки сжал металлическими пальцами своё колено.  
      -Беззащитным, потерянным, - призналась Харлин. – Тебя хотелось утешить.  
      Баки поморщился от боли, сменил позу, упер руки в колени, но не помогло.  
      -Давно тебе снятся кошмары?  
      Барнс кивнул, взглядом пытаясь отыскать в аптечке снотворное. Харлин поджала губы.  
      -Это, скорее всего, из-за опиатов…  
      Баки дернул головой, соглашаясь, и потянулся за пачкой таблеток. Боль, жуткая и мерзкая, пронзила позвоночник и растеклась по живой руке. В шее будто что-то взорвали. Баки зло отшвырнул от себя коробку, та с грохотом повалилась на пол. Упаковки посыпались на паркет, бутылочка спирта разбилась, и по кухне распространился удушливый запах этанола.  
      -Я не могу так больше, чёрт возьми! – не сдержался Барнс, горбясь и опираясь на стол. – Надоели эти проклятые сны. Я устал! Так невозможно жить. С этой болью, с этими воспоминаниями, с зависимостью. Это выше моих сил, - Харлин вздрогнула. - Я хочу с ними покончить, - голос стал глуше, Баки выдохся. – Я знаю, как.  
      Блондинка аккуратно присела на пол, собирая разбросанные кругляшки таблеток и капсул.  
      -Я готов обнулиться.  
      Это единственный выход. Единственно верный и правильный. И от него будет намного больше пользы. Забыть всё и никогда не вспоминать. Баки в первый раз в жизни пожалел, что ГИДРА теперь не может этого сделать.  
      -Что сделать? – не поняла девушка.  
      -Электрошок.  
      Голубые глаза Харлин округлились.  
      -Хочешь пропустить через себя ток?  
      Баки не шевелился, словно обдумывая это у себя в голове. Затем моргнул и кивнул, пожимая губу.  
      -Ты с ума сошел! Нет! – блондинка сгребла лекарства в аптечку и грохнула её на полку шкафа. – Я никогда не сделаю это. За кого ты меня принимаешь? Да и чем? Нас этому не учат, я даже пытаться не буду. Всё! Тема закрыта. Даже думать об этом не смей.  
      -Пожалуйста, помоги мне, - Баки поднял на девушку глаза, полные страданий и безысходности. В сердце у блондинки что-то кольнуло. Но она покачала головой. – Это поможет. Всегда помогало.  
      -Всегда? Тебе, что, уже делали эту процедуру?  
      Барнс неопределенно качнул головой.  
      -Пожалуйста. Я не могу так, с этими кошмарами. С этими воспоминаниями.  
      -Побочный эффект от электрошоковой терапии – ретроградная амнезия. Ты этого хочешь? Забыть всё?  
      Баки сглотнул, смотря в окно. Кивнул. Это так сладко – забыть всё и никогда не вспоминать.  
      -Я не могу, - Харлин покачала головой.  
      Баки снова кивнул. На его лице промелькнула горечь, и сердце девушки болезненно сжалось.  
      -Я прямо сейчас схожу за наркотиками, - пообещала она, пытаясь сгладить свой отказ.  
      Баки вновь кивнул.  
  
  
      Стив самому себе боялся признаться, что жизнь без Баки лучше. Никакого стресса, ни переживаний, всё встало на свои места, и жить стало легче. Наконец-то Роджерс вздохнул свободно. Вновь вернулся к тренировкам, за каждый пропуск истязая себя и своё тело, больше отжиманий, больше подтягиваний, еще восемь дополнительных кругов на стадионе. Будто стараясь забыться и не думать о Баки. Но не помогало. Он стоял перед глазами, словно живой намек на то, что Кэп не справился. Не смог удержать дорогого друга и разрушил то хрупкое, что между ними когда-то было. Стив винил себя и вина убивала его изнутри. Он не дал Баки отомстить и реабилитироваться, и от этого было паршиво на душе. Ведь это была его битва, а он влез туда, куда не следовало.  
      Стив устало вытер лицо полотенцем и нацепил на себя спортивные брюки. Пару часов назад он закончил играть с Сэмом в баскетбол, и всё тело теперь страшно ломило с непривычки. Ему не стоило терять форму. Не стоило постоянно сидеть дома и сторожить Баки, будто он был несмышлёным ребенком.  
      Роджерс вышел из ванной и резко застыл прямо в коридоре. По ногам гулял ветер. Сердце радостно затрепетало: он помнил, что не открывал окон, и он знал, что так может делать только Баки. Кэп медленно двинулся к спальне и заглянул внутрь, замечая, что окно закрыто. Вздох разочарования вырвался из груди, и Роджерс взглянул на всё еще незаправленную кровать. С тех пор, как он выгнал Барнса, Кэп не стал ничего менять здесь, даже спал до сих пор на жестком диване, надеясь, что Баки вернется в любую минуту. Стив прикрыл за собой дверь и пошел на кухню.  
      Он глядел себе под ноги и вдруг заметил, проходя мимо гостиной, что там горит настольная лампа. Стив похолодел. Он старался бесшумно ступать босыми ногами, вглядываясь в темноту, не натыкаясь на какие-то предметы. Зашуршала бумага, и Стив, наконец, разглядел ночного незнакомца, развалившегося в кресле. Это был Баки.  
      Роджерс перестал дышать.  
      Барнс с невозмутимым лицом разглядывал блокнот Стива для рисования. Пейзажи и здания Нью-Йорка, небрежные зарисовки людей в парке, складки штор, Наташа, попросившая её нарисовать, улыбается. Голуби, чашка кофе, лицо спящего Баки, набросок его металлической руки, его глаза, на этот раз раскрашенные акварелью. Баки, с другой прической, в военной форме. Старый Баки, не Зимний солдат. Барнс задержался на этом рисунке, затем вздохнул и перелистнул. Баки, спящий на боку, голый по пояс, напряженная спина. Баки, развалившийся на кровати, с разведенными ногами, а между ними…  
      Пунцовый Стив вырвал из рук удивленного Барнса свой блокнот и прижал к обнаженной груди. Сердце бешено отбивало ритм. Он не должен был этого видеть.  
      -Ну, вот. Просишь меня открыться, а сам не хочешь мне даже рисунки показать.  
      Стив смутился. Ему было радостно, что Баки вернулся, что он сидит сейчас здесь, перед ним. Боже, сколько он его уже не видел? Роджерс улыбнулся, захотелось обнять друга, прижать к себе, похлопать по плечу, но он лишь стоял и улыбался, стискивая в вспотевших руках блокнот. Лампа горела тускло, но Кэп видел, что Баки был бледен и слаб. Он вяло моргал и часто дышал.  
      -Я, я рад, что ты здесь, - выпалил Стив, понимая, что нужно что-то сказать. Обязательно. – Прости меня, Баки, пожалуйста, прости. Я не должен был убивать Пугало, прости меня. Это должен был сделать ты. Я так виноват. Баки, прошу тебя, вернись. Не уходи больше никогда. Я обещаю, что не буду давить на тебя, Баки, слышишь?  
      Стив чуть ли не на колени опускался, умоляя Барнса, но тот задумчиво глядел перед собой.  
      -Я вспомнил.  
      -Что? – не понял Роджерс.  
      -Я вспомнил. Ты также стоял с альбомом в руках, когда в младших классах его у тебя пытались отобрать. Ты не убегал, испуганный стоял в углу, альбом выдирали у тебя из рук и рвали листы, а ты стоял и смотрел. Пытался остановить их, но тебя не слушали, лишь смеялись над твоими жалкими попытками. Ты был таким хилым и тощим. Одни кожа да кости. Ты был раза в три меньше, чем сейчас. Настоящий хлюпик. Тебя постоянно избивали в подворотнях. Нападали всегда по двое-по трое, колотили до полусмерти, разбивая всё лицо в кровь, но ты не убегал. Ты не умел скрываться и убегать. Принципиальный. Ты словно истинный христианин: тебя били по одной щеке, а ты подставлял другую. Я вспомнил, что ты постоянно болел. Простуды, нарывы, воспаления легких, бронхиты, ты не вылезал из кровати. И мне постоянно приходилось торчать у тебя дома, потому что гулять ты не выходил. Ты вечно давился соплями, потому что у тебя была аллергия на пыльцу. А на уроках физкультуры нас заставляли бегать кругов по восемь по стадиону. И ты начинал задыхаться, даже ста метров не пройдя. Тебя что-то душило внутри, ты страшно хрипел, упираясь руками в колени, сгибался, потому что так легче было дышать. У тебя всегда был забит нос, и очередной приступ астмы превращался для тебя в настоящий кошмар. А потом, когда они проходили, у тебя зверски болела голова. Я вспомнил и то, как ты спас меня. Когда ГИДРА взяла наш отряд в плен и когда тебе сказали, что нас вызволять не будут. Ты пришел один и расшвырял их всех… Лучше бы ты оставил меня там, подыхать в газовой камере или от очередного сумасшедшего опыта доктора Золы. Я бы сдох и никогда бы не испытал всего этого дерьма…  
      Стив шокированно раскрыл рот.  
      -Это… О Боже, Баки, это же прекрасно, что ты вспомнил. Я… я так рад, Баки!  
      -Ты-то да, - обиженно прошептал Барнс. – Но что с этим делать мне? Я изменился, я другой. Нет больше того Джеймса, он исчез. Я никогда им не буду, даже если вспомню всю, свою жизнь. Ты когда-нибудь замечал во мне какие-нибудь привычки, действия, слова или мимику, по которым ты мог догадаться, что в этом теле Джеймс Барнс? Глядя на меня, ты мог бы воскликнуть: «Да это же Баки, тот самый, я узнал!» Я не хочу ничего этого помнить и знать. Всё, что со мной произошло недавно, - это полная херня, разрушившая во мне всё, хотя, казалось, и разрушать-то нечего. Это гребанное изнасилование, до сих пор мне снящееся в кошмарах! – голос Баки невольно задрожал, но лицо оставалось злым и сосредоточенным. Стиву стало не по себе. – Я не могу от этого избавиться, это глубоко! Это не достать и это отравляет мою и без того никчемную жизнь. И то, что я не мог отомстить за себя. Я же поклялся себе в том, что убью этого подонка, но я не смог. Потому что ты опередил меня! – Стив стушевался, растерянно глядя на Баки. – Ты всё испортил. Эти страшные боли, - Баки дёрнулся, металлическими пальцами указывая себе на спину. – Они губят меня, сжирают всё, убивают меня. И наркотики, раньше приносившие покой и умиротворение, тоже начали меня убивать! И твой грёбанный отсос, который был хер пойми чем, взорвал мне и без того зажаренный мозг. Я устал, я не могу так.  
      Баки с трудом встал из кресла, опираясь на неживую руку. Стив виновато молчал.  
      -Ты вспомнил…  
      -Не радуйся, - оборвал его Барнс, шаркающей походкой направляясь в ванную.  
      Стив вздохнул, не зная, что и сказать. Хотелось сказать многое, но в тоже время и ничего. Слова здесь были лишними. Баки хотя бы пришел к нему и сказал всё, что накипело в душе. Пришёл именно к нему. Чтобы поговорить.  
      Лицо Стива разочарованно вытянулось, когда Баки вытащил из-под ванной коробку с рыболовными снастями и достал оттуда ампулу и шприц.  
      -Что это? – ужаснулся Роджерс, понимая, что мог бы и не спрашивать.  
      Баки сглотнул и устало прислонился к стене, закатывая рукав черной куртки. Стив округлил глаза, увидев фиолетово-синие и желтовато-зеленые синяки на венах, ладонь и пальцы покрыты рваными порезами.  
      -Господи, Баки…  
      Барнс будто не замечал Кэпа, поглощенный введением дозы, взгляд его лихорадочно блестел и руки тряслись. Он весь взмок, и Стив понял: Баки пришел к нему всего лишь ради дозы. Роджерсу стало невыносимо обидно и больно.  
      -Ты прятал у меня наркотики? – ядовито спросил Кэп.  
      Барнс проигнорировал его вопрос, вытаскивая шприц из вены и отбрасывая в сторону.  
      -А ты ведь даже не обработал рану…  
      Баки молчал, уставившись в стену. Дыхание его стало прерывистым, зрачок сузился и превратился в маленькую черную точку. Пряди, выбившиеся из небрежно собранного на затылке хвоста, облепили взмокшее лицо. Стив ощутил кольнувшую в сердце жалость. Во что превратился его друг? В наркомана. А он ничего не может с этим сделать.  
      -Баки, - Кэп потормошил его, но Барнс всего лишь устало взглянул на него, но будто бы и не заметил. – Останься здесь. Я помогу тебе. Я найму лучших врачей для тебя и…  
      Баки вяло покачал головой и закрыл глаза. Стив поджал губу, в отчаянии сжимая металлическое плечо друга. Бледный, вспотевший, бородатый.  
      -Я помогу тебе, обещаю. Чего ты хочешь? Я всё сделаю.  
      Стив испытал ужас и жалость, ему так хотелось помочь, подбодрить, сказать, что всё будет хорошо. Кэп опустил взгляд на губы Барнса, искусанные, местами красные, сухие, и прижался к ним.  
      Баки что-то промычал, но отталкивать не стал, наверное, не было сил.  
      Стив целовал до тех пор, пока не закончился воздух в легких, и отшатнулся, понимая, что только что сделал. Баки открыл глаза, недоуменно глядя на Роджерса. На лице застыл немой вопрос.  
      -Чёрт, мне не стоило этого делать, - в ужасе прошептал Стив.  
      Баки медленно кивнул. Сглотнул, кадык дёрнулся, и Роджерс взглянул Баки прямо в глаза. Тот всё еще был под кайфом. Разговаривать с ним было бесполезно. Стив попытался встать, но металлические пальцы грубо сжали колено. Кэп вздрогнул, забыв, как дышать. Барнс сделал это явно неосознанно. Живая теплая рука потянулась к его лицу, коснулась скулы, провела большим пальцем по брови. Стив вздрогнул, когда волна удовольствия прокатилась по всему телу.  
      -Зажило, - тихо прошептал Барнс, вспоминая, как ужасно всё-таки выглядела рана на гладком лице Капитана.  
      Стив кивнул. Регенерация. Труднее было объяснить Фьюри и Наташе, как он оказался в номере Пугала.  
      Так они просидели еще минут пять, Баки стал приходить в себя, моргать, вытирать пот со лба. Стив заправил ему прядь за ухо и задержал пальцы на мочке. Барнс хмуро сдвинул брови и схватил его за запястье.  
      -Надо идти.  
      -Останься, - попросил Кэп.  
      Баки медленно помотал гудящей головой, словно каждое движение причиняло неимоверную боль. Роджерс протяжно вздохнул, когда Барнс коснулся его обнаженной груди, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя, чтобы встать. Обе руки холодны, и не поймешь даже, где металл, а где нет. Кэп вновь прижался к губам Баки, раздвигая их языком, проскальзывая внутрь. В животе Роджерса сладко потянуло, он прижался сильнее, чувствуя, как ладони Баки покоятся на его груди. Барнс целовал в ответ, но как-то вяло, нехотя, не умеючи. Стив прикусил его нижнюю губу и виновато отшатнулся.  
      Баки опустил руки и прижал их к себе.  
      Где-то на кухне зазвонил мобильник Роджерса. Но он не шевелился, глядя другу прямо в глаза. Или уже не другу.  
      -Как глупо, - прошептал он. Губы горели, он ощущал вкус Баки на языке, и чувствовал, что краснеет. Он никогда от этого не избавится.  
      -Звонят, - напомнил Барнс, отворачиваясь.  
      -Подождут.  
      Баки не отреагировал, с интересом изучая белый кафель на стене.  
      -Ладно, сиди здесь, пожалуйста, никуда не уходи, - попросил Стив и коснулся правой руки, холодной, словно лёд. Джеймс тут же отдернул пальцы.  
      -…Стив, новое задание. Фьюри просил тебя подключиться, - затараторила Наташа. – Начинаем прямо сейчас, я заеду за тобой минут через десять…  
      -Нет, стой, я никуда не пойду.  
      -В смысле? – опешила девушка. – Фьюри…  
      -Мне всё равно, пожалуйста, только не сегодня, как-нибудь в другой раз.  
      -Но, подожди… Ааа, - Наташа засмеялась. – Я поняла, у тебя свидание?  
      -Эээ… - Стив выскользнул из кухни и заглянул в ванную, проверяя, всё ли в порядке с Баки. Комната была пуста. Роджерс кинулся в гостиную, застыл, заметив, что окно открыто.  
      -Алло, Кэп, кто она? Хорошенькая? Как зовут? Куда идёте? Надеюсь, ты не приведешь её к себе. Твоя типично холостяцкая хата совершенно не подходит для свиданий…  
      -Наташ.  
      -А?  
      -Свидание отменилось. Приезжай, я буду ждать тебя во дворе.  
  
  
      -Почему ты так долго? – холодно спросил Барнс у только что пришедшей Харлин.  
      Она кинула на стол два пакетика с белым порошком и упаковку шприцов.  
      -Я долго думала над твоим сегодняшним предложением, - пояснила девушка, оглядывая разнесенную в хлам комнату. – Это ты сделал? – беззлобно поинтересовалась она. Баки нехотя кивнул. – Я сходила сегодня к своему профессору и соврала, что готовлю доклад про электрошоковую терапию. Он дал мне материал. Я проштудировала парочку учебников, посмотрела учебные фильмы и… Знаешь, если ты считаешь, что тебе это необходимо, если ты уверен, что хочешь этого, то я согласна. Только дай мне время подготовиться, хорошо?  
      Баки кашлянул. Хотел ли он этого сейчас? После того, как навестил Стива? После этого поцелуя? Это Роджерс удерживал его от этого поступка. На одной чаше весов Пугало, изнасилование, наркотики, боль, на другой – солнечный Стив, непонятное зарождающееся чувство в груди. Баки не понимал, какая чаша тяжелее.  
      -Джеймс, - позвала девушка.  
      -Я согласен. Да, - Баки с трудом кивнул. Почему-то осталось гадкое послевкусие, будто он только что совершил непоправимую ошибку.


	9. Chapter 9

Etiam bestiae memoriam habent  
Даже животные имеют память

  
  
  
      -Я надеюсь, ты не предсмертную записку так усердно пишешь, - насмешливо-испуганно хмыкнула Харлин, застыв в дверном проёме.  
      Баки наградил её мрачным взглядом и аккуратно поставил точку, закончив предложение. Еще раз внимательно перечитал, протяжно вздохнул и протянул блондинке листок, выдранный из её блокнота.  
      -Расписка? – удивилась девушка, и её глаза чуть ли не на лоб полезли. -«Я Джеймс Б. Барнс подтверждаю, что добровольно пошел на электрошоковую терапию и никто меня к этому не принуждал. Я оказывал давление и угрожал Харлин Ф. Квинзель, и она была вынуждена пойти мне навстречу. Мисс Квинзель ни в чем не виновата и лишь помогала мне. В моей смерти (если таковая случится) прошу никого не винить. Дата, подпись». Джеймс… - ошарашенно прошептала девушка, и Баки поморщился, когда она назвала его по имени.  
      -Иди в ванную, я скоро приду.  
      Блондинка растерянно потопталась на месте, не зная, что сказать, и удалилась из кухни. Баки сгреб со стола еще один лист бумаги, который девушка не заметила, и запихал его в карман джинсов.  
      -На, держи.  
      Харлин сидела на перевернутом тазике для белья и внимательно изучала один из своих учебников с наглядными иллюстрациями. Она вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда Баки положил на книгу деньги, завернутые в трубочку.  
      -Что это? – удивилась она, осторожно оглядывая зеленоватые купюры.  
      -За наркотики, что ты мне колола, - Баки молча снял через голову кофту, оставшись в одной белой майке, и сел в ванну, устало прислонившись спиной к бортику.  
      -Но здесь намного больше, чем…  
      -За жильё.  
      -Но…  
      -За неудобство, что я тебе причинил.  
      Харлин невольно взглянула на место над раковиной, где некогда висело большое зеркало, вздохнула и отложила пачку. Внимательно посмотрела на бледного, немного напуганного Баки, судорожно вцепившегося в края ванны, и отложила учебник. Пока она набирала в шприц анестетик, Барнс всё пытался унять бешено бьющееся сердце. Ему было страшно, страшно всё забыть и снова понять, что он ничего не помнит. Жить с сознанием того, что он кем-то был, но не знает кем. Что где-то были его друзья, родственники, знакомые, что он чем-то увлекался, кого-то любил… и не помнить об этом. Было больно. Каждый раз после заморозки знать, что от тебя требуется лишь исполнение очередной миссии, и ощущать пустоту где-то в глубине мозга. Потому что кроме цели устранить объект там больше ничего не было. Лишь нужные в этом момент знания о том, как держать пистолет, как стрелять, как уворачиваться от пуль и ударов, лишь навыки рукопашного боя и приказы, которые он должен был исполнять. И Пирс, которого, казалось, он знал всегда.  
      Баки никогда не любил обнуления. Это всегда сопровождалось страшной болью, к которой Зимний солдат уже привык, но не любить не перестал. Они случались не так часто, но всё же… Факт остаётся фактом. Знать, что ты вновь всё забудешь. Иногда это было необходимостью - ГИДРА опасалась, что Зимнего могут поймать и выпытать у него ценные сведения, иногда солдат сам провоцировал процедуры – проявлял излишнюю агрессию или пугал Пирса сведениями из прошлого, невольно всплывавшими в памяти. Это Баки прекрасно помнил. Помнил, что воспоминания копошились у него в голове, словно черви, помнил обеспокоенное недовольное лицо Пирса, внимательно слушавшего его, когда он о них рассказывал, но не помнил лишь того, **что именно** ему вспоминалось.  
      Но теперь он знал.  
      Барнс прикрыл глаза, с трудом сглатывая, и сильнее вцепился в бортик ванной пальцами, побелевшими от напряжения. Он знал, что эта процедура ему поможет. Он был в этом уверен. Ему так хотелось в это верить. Верить, что кошмары прекратятся, что прекратятся и воспоминания, убивавшие его своей чистотой и искренностью.  
      Что-то холодное коснулось локтевой ямки, и Баки вздрогнул, резко распахнув глаза. Харлин протирала покрытую синяками кожу проспиртованной ваткой.  
      -Что ты делаешь?  
      -Ввожу анестетик, - пояснила блондинка, накладывая жгут и делая укол.  
      -Зачем?  
      -Ну, не буду же я бить тебя током, предварительно не обезболив.  
      -Мне никогда не делали наркоз, я всё терпел.  
      -Тебя уже били током? – удивленно спросила блондинка и даже застыла в воздухе, забыв выкинуть шприц в мусорку.  
      Баки промолчал, зажимая место укола ватой, и прикрыл глаза, откинув голову назад. Сердце всё никак не унималось, бешено отбивая дробь в груди. Барнсу было невыносимо жутко, он желал, чтобы процедуру закончилась как можно быстрее. Он ждал пока голова потяжелеет, а реакция тела станет медлительной, что сердце успокоится… Но вместо этого кровь стучала в висках, словно готова была взорвать мозг, Баки стало не по себе, он чувствовал, что сердце сходит с ума, выбивая ребра. Стало жарко, Баки сильнее прижался к холодной поверхности ванны, но облегчения это не принесло.  
      -Что за хрень? – стуча зубами, прошептал Барнс, открывая глаза и видя, как в ванной плывут зеленые и красные круги. Дыхание сбилось, он стал дышать чаще, и Харлин прикоснулась к его запястью, пытаясь нащупать пульс. - Что ты вколола мне?  
      Девушка испуганно начала рыться в мусорном ведре в поисках ампулы.  
      -Не дай Бог, дилер обманул меня и продал какую-нибудь фигню, - в ужасе прошептала блондиночка.  
      Баки сглотнул и попытался дышать носом, легкие разрывало, словно он пробежал километров сто на время без передыху. Барнс вцепился в кафельную плитку на стене и попытался встать, мгновенно закружилась голова, а в глазах так резко потемнело, что Баки чуть не осел обратно в ванну, такую девственно белую и манящую…  
      -Стой! – Харлин вцепилась в Барнса, пытаясь его остановить, но мужчина толкнул её и блондинка, вскрикнув, упала, приложившись головой об раковину.  
      Баки чуть не грохнулся, поскользнувшись на лужице крови, растекающейся под девушкой, и выполз в коридор, ощущая непреодолимое желание кого-нибудь раскрошить.  
  
  
      -Я всё равно не понимаю, что ты делаешь, - Стив носился за Наташей по всей комнате, будто боясь, что она обнаружит нестиранные носки, разбросанные по полу или что еще похуже. – Ищешь здесь камеры или жучки? Так я сам всё ежедневно проверяю, здесь чисто.  
      Наташа заглянула под диван, фыркнула, увидев там клочки пыли, такие плотные, что напоминали мышей, и встала, отряхнувшись.  
      -Не жучки и не камеры.  
      -Тогда что?  
      -Зимнего солдата, - девушка махнула рыжей шевелюрой и направилась в ванную, удивленный и обеспокоенный Стив пошел следом.  
      -В смысле?  
      -Минут двадцать назад его видели в этом районе, в двух домах отсюда, - агент пошарила под ванной, поднялась и разочарованно посуровела, заметив, что Кэп даже не пялился на её задницу. – Он зашел в местный супермаркет, совершенно не скрываясь. Его узнали по металлической руке, которую он даже не прятал. Он был в майке! Зимний солдат расшвырял по магазину несчастных зевак, что в это время отоваривались, сломал одному челюсть. Пока никто на тот свет не отправился, хоть спасибо на этом. При нем никакого оружия не было. Я просмотрела камеры наблюдения, и знаешь, он выглядел странно… - Наташа задумчиво подвинула Стива и проскользнула на балкон.  
      -В каком смысле странно? – забеспокоился Роджерс.  
      -Мы же видели его, дрались с ним. Он профессиональный убийца. Хладнокровен, расчетлив, точен и поэтому безумно опасен, - девушка не побрезговала даже заглянуть в картонные коробки, что бесцельно валялись у углу, открыла окно и выглянула на улицу. – А на записи он был такой, - Наташа пощелкала пальцами, пытаясь подобрать подходящее слово. – Как пьяный или накурившийся. Бил всех без разбору, был какой-то агрессивный, орал что-то бессвязное. Его действия не носили в себе смысла, он будто бы молотил всех, потому что ему так захотелось, потому что приключения в жопе заиграли.  
      Девушка уверенно пошла на кухню.  
      -Что это значит? – Стив похолодел, поняв, что Баки вышел из-под контроля, и наркотики его довели.  
      -Ну не знаю, - агент пожала плечами, заглядывая в шкафчики, открывая не пойми зачем духовку, холодильник, вентиляционную шахту. – Он был сам на себя не похож. Ладно, Стив, я пойду, но, пожалуйста, если вдруг он к тебе заявится, сообщи нам. Я прошу тебя. Не пытайся сам с ним справиться, он какой-то неадекватный. Мало ли что случится. В общем, сообщи мне, хорошо? – Наташа заглянула Кэпу в глаза.  
      -Я лучше пойду с вами, буду искать Баки…  
      -Нет, будь дома на случай, если Зимний солдат придет сюда, к тебе. Стив?  
      Кэпу очень хотелось пойти с девушкой, он беспокоился, ему вдруг стало страшно за Баки. Что с ним сделают бывшие агенты ЩИТа, всё еще исполнявшие некоторые приказы Фьюри, якобы посланные анонимом? Роджерс боролся сам с собой.  
      -Нет, я пойду с тобой, - Наташа закатила глаза, пародируя Тони Старка, и Капитан уже был готов бежать в прихожую, как вдруг заметил в окно кухни темный силуэт. Прямо у водосточной трубы. Сердце пропустило удар. - Ты чего так побледнел? – удивилась девушка, оборачиваясь, но Стив вовремя успел развернуть её к себе.  
      –Я просто подумал, что, действительно, Баки может прийти сюда. Ведь он знает, где я живу. Я столько времени пытался найти его, а сейчас, возможно, мы встретимся, - затараторил Роджерс, пропихивая Наташу в прихожую. – Я буду на связи, звони каждый раз, когда что-то узнаешь.  
      -Ну, ладно, - немного шокированная девушка поправила растрепанную прическу и, странно посмотрев на Кэпа, вышла за дверь.  
      Стив метнулся на кухню, врываясь на балкон, но у водосточной трубы уже никого не было. Роджерс выглянул в окно, но ни на верхнем этаже, ни на нижнем этаже не было даже намека на чьё-то присутствие. Кэп недовольно подумал о том, что это ему привиделось. Он обеспокоенно прошёлся по кухне, на всякий случай пройдясь по коридору, и почувствовал в ногах сквозняк. Застыл, боясь даже подумать о том, что сейчас в спальне может быть Баки, его Баки, но тут же отогнал эту мысль: окно могла забыть закрыть и Наташа.  
      Стив открыл дверь, сердце напряженно дрожало, бестолково чему-то радуясь. Но не успел Кэп и шагу ступить в комнату, как кто-то метнулся к нему и вдавил в стену, вцепляясь в плечи и приникая губами к губам. Роджерс удивленно охнул от боли в лопатках и в приоткрывшийся рот скользнул чей-то язык. Баки!  
      Кэп оттолкнул от себя Барнса, пытаясь проскользнуть под его рукой и оказаться в середине спальни.  
      -Что ты здесь делаешь? Тебя все ищут! Наташа приходила! Что ты натворил? Ты под кайфом? – Стив в ужасе засыпал Барнса вопросами, невольно прикасаясь пальцами к своим губам. Только что Баки сам кинулся его целовать… Эта мысль не укладывалась в голове.  
      В его глазах стоял нездоровый блеск, и Баки часто дышал, словно загнанный в угол зверь. Выглядел он дико, словно пробирался сквозь густые заросли кустарников, волосы растрепались и торчали во все стороны. Стив заметил у него на правой руке многочисленные следы уколов, и внутри что-то защемило.  
      -Баки…  
      Он кинулся на Кэпа, обхватывая его лицо ладонями и целуя в губы. Роджерс вцепился ему в запястья, но передумал и отталкивать его не стал, отвечая на поцелуй. Жаркий, влажный, будто в последний раз, страстный, какой-то колючий и неумелый, словно никто из них никогда в своей жизни не целовался. Барнс прижимался к Стиву, он чувствовал, как Баки судорожно дышит, постоянно прерывает поцелуй, вдыхая воздух. Он чувствовал, как Барнс обнимает его, чувствовал его дрожь и напряжение. Коснулся левой руки, вздрогнув от исходящего от неё холода, и Барнс вдруг прервал поцелуй, с трудом глотая воздух. Кэп заметил, как страшно расширены его зрачки, из-за этого голубые глаза казались черными.  
      -Баки…  
      -Я Зимний, - вдруг зло прохрипел он, и глаза его сверкнули так, что Роджерс задержал дыхание. Он мгновенно вспомнил, как в первые дни, когда Баки только-только поселился у него дома с простреленной ногой, они спорили на эту тему. И Барнс просил не называть его Баки, хотя, когда у Капитана всё же невольно вырывалось это имя из уст, Зимний молчал.  
«Зимний».  
      Нет, Баки не Зимний солдат. Раньше был. Такой же холодный, суровый, как зима, но за этой личиной скрываются горячие эмоции, яркие переживания, фейерверк чувств. Баки не булыжник, не скала, не камень, не Зимний солдат.  
      Барнс вновь поцеловал Стива, на этот раз нежнее, прикусывая нижнюю губу, и Стив ощутил, как живот наливается приятной тяжестью и волна дрожи накрывает тело. Это было так прекрасно. Так сладко и так неправильно. Кэп отшатнулся, разрывая объятия.  
      -Нет! – твёрдо прошептал он, плотно смыкая покрасневшие губы. Щеки полыхали от смущения. – Ты мой друг. Мы мужчины. Это неправильно.  
      Баки непонимающе поморщился. Грудная клетка была напряжена, и Стив видел его выпирающие ключицы. Кожа его была слишком горячей.  
      -Ты сейчас под действием наркотиков, это они тобою руководят, - тихо и успокаивающе произнес Капитан, вдруг подумав, что разговаривает с другом как с умалишенным.  
      -Я хочу тебя.  
      Стив опешил.  
      -Не хочешь, - сглотнул, вдруг испугавшись. Покраснел еще сильнее, вспомнив минет, широко раздвинутые ноги, рельефное тело, беззащитное истерзанное тело там, на стройке.  
      Баки не понимал, что с ним творится. Будто гормонов в организме стало в разы больше, он весь горел.  
      -Я помню… Твой язык на моём члене.  
      Роджерс помотал головой, красный как рак.  
      -Это было помутнение рассудка, я не знал, что я делаю. Я уже объяснял тебе, что ты был так расстроен, а я просто сделал тебе приятное. Мы просто друзья, не надо меня целовать!  
      -Друзья не сосут тебе, - резонно заметил Барнс.  
      -Да! – разозлился Стив. – Не сосут, но блин… Я не знаю!  
      -Друзья не целуют тебя, когда ты под кайфом торчишь в их ванной.  
      -Хватит! Перестань!  
      -Ты не хочешь этого слышать.  
      -Не хочу!  
      Баки было трудно думать, мысли в голове лениво копошились. Он вздохнул, уткнув лицо в ладони, помассировал глаза и сердито тряхнул головой.  
      -Никто не относился ко мне так, как ты, - наконец, прошептал он. – В ГИДРЕ заботились лишь о теле, не ранен ли я, не сломалась ли рука. А ты беспокоился о моём душевном благополучии, хотя, честно говоря, меня это жутко бесило…  
      -Ты путаешь дружескую заботу с влечением, - перебил его Стив.  
      Баки зло дернул подбородком.  
      -Не я первый начал, - грубо произнес он, делая резкий шаг вперед. – Не я сам себе отсо…  
      -Да хватит уже! Чего ты приелся к этому? Понравилось?! - вскипел Кэп.  
      Барнс промолчал, буравя его взглядом, в ярости сжимая и разжимая кулаки.  
      -Чего ты хочешь? – устало спросил Стив.  
      Баки отвел взгляд и пожал плечами. А чего он хотел? Зачем он вообще сюда пришел? Что вело его? Воспоминания, вспыхивающие в сознании, ведущие к этому человеку, сейчас стоящему перед ним и отказывающемуся самому себе признаться кое в чем. Баки знал, что то, что он чувствует к нему, - аморально. Знал, что в обществе таких людей порой осуждают, но… А что, если он действительно путал благодарность за заботу с тупой похотью? Изнасилование сбило в нём все настройки, и он начал кидаться на Стива?  
      -Тебе лучше уйти.  
      Как удар ножом по сердцу. Ну, зачем он так ему говорит? Баки затравленно взглянул на Кэпа, и тот отвел взгляд, не в силах смотреть другу в лицо. А другу ли теперь? Нечто большее, чем друг. Баки захотелось вновь запереться в ванной, вновь раздробить зеркало на мелкие кусочки, вновь кричать во всё горло и плакать.  
      Барнс кивнул. Да, лучше уйти. Не стоило приходить. Он так боялся обнуления, считая, что совершает непоправимую ошибку, что пришел к Стиву, чтобы он отрезвил его, сказал, что делать, будто надеялся, что он отговорит его, вселит уверенность, научит жить без воспоминаний об изнасиловании, без наркотиков. Ошибся. Обнуление было лучше.  
      -Ты можешь позвонить Черной вдове и сообщить, что я здесь, - словно последняя попытка остаться.  
      Роджерс помотал головой.  
      -Уходи.  
      Больно. Как же больно. А Баки устал от боли. Ею переполнена вся жизнь.  
      Бионическая рука, где сосуды живой руки переплетены с проводами, ударила Кэпа в челюсть. Неосознанно? Баки не знал. Ему было обидно. Он пришел, чтобы ему помогли, а его отвергают. Опять. Он сам пришел, сам!  
      Барнсу так хотелось кричать, и он кричал, пиная Стива в живот, понимая, что не наслаждается его болью и унижением. Сколько раз он его уже бил, а Кэп позволял? Сколько? Не сосчитать. Он даже не защищался. Терпел удары, стиснув зубы, голова его моталась, а он терпел, так ни разу не ответив. Как в детстве. Но детство уже давным-давно прошло. Безвольная кукла. Барнс был зол, зол на него за то, что тот не может за себя постоять.  
      Зимнему внутри Барнса надоело. Он в последний раз ударил Стива в челюсть, вспомнив, как он благородно дал себя избить тогда, в номере Пугала, но в тот раз он заслужил это. А сейчас? Баки встал, вытер костяшки пальцев о белую майку, оставив на ней грязно-багровые следы, но Роджерс схватил его за карман джинсов. Послышался звук рвущейся ткани, и Барнс ударил Кэпа в лицо. Просто наступил на нос, послышался противный хруст, кровь захлюпала и залила Стиву лицо, но Баки уже не видел этого.  
  
  
      -Извини меня.  
      Харлин удивленно застыла с пальцем во рту, забыв, что хотела его облизать, чтобы перевернуть страницу.  
      -За что?  
      -За это, - Баки кивнул на лоб девушки, и она коснулась пластыря на рассеченной брови.  
      -Ааа, это. Я уже привыкла к тому, что ты меня постоянно бьешь, - Барнс виновато потупился. – Ладно, прощаю, ты не расстраивайся так, - поспешила произнести блондинка, увидев это. – Я кстати записалась сегодня утром на курсы каратэ. Так что в следующий раз я смогу тебе ответить, - ободряюще улыбнулась, положив руку на металлические пальцы.  
      Барнс проследил за этим взглядом.  
      -Прости за то, что сломал тебе нос.  
      -У тебя, что, сегодня день извинений?  
      -Я же сегодня всё забуду. Надо бы отблагодарить тебя.  
       Харлин хмыкнула.  
      Утро сегодня было прекрасным. Немного потеплело, перестали идти дожди. Солнце светило вовсю и освещало маленькую квартирку девушки. Но сейчас они сидели в ванной, в которой тускло светила лампочка. Баки готовился к обнулению. Снова.  
      -На всякий случай я не буду делать тебе укол. Ты как-нибудь потерпишь.  
      Барнс кивнул.  
      -Ты тоже меня прости. Мне не стоило покупать это лекарство у нашего общажного дилера, который продают нам наркотики. Надо было покупать в аптеке…  
      -Ничего страшного. Я же оклемался.  
      -Может, проведем процедуру завтра? – Баки вцепился в ванну. – Ты еще слишком слаб после той дозы.  
      -Нет. Сегодня, - твердость и уверенность, прозвучавшие в этих словах, удивили даже самого Барнса.  
      Харлин вздохнула и вновь углубилась в чтение учебника. Баки следил за ней, смотрел на её светлые волосы, небрежно собранные в пучок, голубые глаза, маленький носик, вечно улыбчивое лицо, и морщился – она кого-то ему напоминала.  
      -Где ты научилась делать уколы? Психиатрам это не нужно.  
      -Ну… - блондинка задумчиво почесала переносицу. – Вообще-то я с детства занималась гимнастикой. Мне нравилось, это было интересно, особенно, когда ты заставляешь своё тело делать такое, о чем даже думать не могла. Но спорт опасный, и однажды я сорвалась с брусьев и получила травму. Сложный перелом, жуткие боли, операции, больничные койки и слова о том, что я больше никогда не смогу заниматься гимнастикой. Больно стало не только физически. Будто отняли что-то родное, частичку тебя. Я пристрастилась к обезболивающим. Они дарили легкость и успокаивали. Я перестала переживать из-за того, что лишилась своей мечты, перестала чувствовать боль, так похожую на твою… И поняла, что влипла. Это поняли и родители. Они помогли мне слезть с иглы. Я и сама этого хотела. Нет-нет, я порой и балуюсь, но знаю, что увлекаться не стоит. Я не жалею о том, что принимала наркотики. Это помогло мне сделать выбор в жизни – мне захотелось изучать психиатрию.  
      -А как же боль?  
      -Я терплю её.  
      -Это же невозможно.  
      -Главное привыкнуть, - улыбнулась девушка, и Баки вдруг вспомнил, кого она ему напоминает. Мать.  
      Он подавленно сидел в ванной, теребил кафельную плитку и привыкал. Не к боли, которую он пока не чувствовал. К воспоминаниям. Привыкал, потому что они были приятные, светлые, из детства, они грели душу. И от них избавляться не хотелось.  
      Баки судорожно вздохнул, когда Харлин поднесла к его губам капу. Он дрожал, и грудь его страшно вздымалась, когда девушка взяла в руки одолженный у подруги электрошок.  
      Барнс прикрыл глаза, стараясь думать о чём-то хорошем и тёплом. О детстве. О том, как они со Стивом учились кататься на велосипедах. Неуклюжий худощавый Роджерс постоянно падал – не хватало сил крутить педали. И разбитые коленки йодом ему смазывал Баки…  
  
  
      Кэп смочил тряпку в воде и вытер с пола лужицу крови, которая натекла из его носа. Лицо всё еще болело, но сломанная переносица уже стал заживать. Хвала регенерации.  
      Роджерс выжал тряпку, вода в тазике стала розоватой. Он подвинул кресло в сторону, заметив под ним обрывок темно-синей джинсы. Рядом валялся мятый клочок бумаги. Стив удивленно поднял его, покрутил перед глазами и развернул. Почерк был крупный, слегка корявый, буквы скакали то вправо, то влево, словно письмо было писано человеком, давно не бравшим в руки ручку.  
  
_Джеймс._  
 _Тебя зовут Джеймс. Хотя ты можешь выбрать для себя любое имя, старое уже не имеет значения и никогда не имело._  
 _Я знаю, ты в растерянности. Читая эти строки, ты надеешься, что здесь мелькнёт хоть что-то, что раскроет тебе тайну твоего прошлого, но спешу тебя разочаровать: не для того я сам себе стирал память, чтобы ты вновь вспоминал то, что может тебя разрушить._  
 _Ты сейчас в недоумении. Я понимаю. Ты спросишь, зачем я с собой такое сотворил, но тебе лучше не знать. Хотя одно я могу сказать точно: виной тому кошмары. Липкие, скользкие, страшные, не дающие жить. Я устал. Я не хочу, чтобы они преследовали и тебя. Я надеюсь на это._  
 _Уезжай из города. Куда угодно, главное, уезжай. Тебе здесь не место._  
 _Начинай новую жизнь, займись чем-нибудь, но лишь не связывайся с преступным миром. ~~Это хреново.~~ Я просто хочу, чтобы у тебя было то, чего нет у меня. У тебя больше шансов выбиться в люди, чем у меня, потому что ты чист. Ты ничего не помнишь. И это подарок. Хотя ты, наверное, так не думаешь и искренне меня ненавидишь. Но поверь, до обнуления в твоей жизни ничего хорошего не было. ~~Нет, вру, был один человек…~~_  
 _Прячь руку от любопытных глаз, незачем её всем показывать. И лучше не разбирай её – не стоит._  
 _Не бей девушку, в чьём доме ты живешь. Она хорошая, она помогала мне, поможет и тебе._  
 _Боль в спине… что ты будешь испытывать всегда, не бойся её. Харлин тебе поможет с ней справиться. ~~Правильно дозируй анальгетики.~~ Ты справишься с болью, я уверен. Я не смог, но сможешь ты._  
 _Наверное, ты сейчас зол на меня. Правильно, я заслужил. ~~И хорошо, что ты не знаешь, как тяжело было мне.~~_  
 _Вряд ли я тебе чем-то помог. Я не разогнал все вопросы, что сейчас копошатся в твоей голове, но поверь – так было нужно._  
 _~~Не обращай внимания на грамматические ошибки. Кажется, мы всегда были лучшими друзьями. Еще со школы.~~_  
 _Я чувствую, что должен еще кое-что тебе написать, но не знаю что. ~~Я и двух слов сказать не могу, у меня всегда были проблемы с выражением эмоций.~~_  
 _~~В общем, я возлагаю на тебя надежды.~~_  
 _Живи, как тебе нравится._

_Джеймс._

  
  
  
 Стив несколько раз недоуменно прочитал письмо. Буквы плыли перед глазами, сердце ухало где-то в районе горла. Роджерс сглотнул и встал, опираясь о кресло, ноги дрожали. Он ничего не понимал.  
      Вопросы роем кружились в голове, Стиву стало страшно. Он тут же похолодел.  
      Барнс решился на обнуление, добровольно. Кошмары. Кэпу стало мерзко и совестно. Баки приходил вчера, он не говорил этого вслух, но он пришел за помощью. Он хотел остаться. Наверное, он хотел спросить совета. Совета ли?  
      Стив протяжно вздохнул, чувствуя жуткую усталость. Как же сейчас Баки плохо.  
      Почему Стив не сказал ему правду? Потому что боялся мнения общественности? Наверно. Хотя к черту общественность. Надо было сказать, сказать, что он любит Баки и им дорожит, что не отпустил бы его никогда. Он просто запутался. Он просто не умеет показывать свои эмоции, то, что у него на самом деле в душе. Он просто разучился это делать. Барнс хотел остаться, просил позвонить Наташе, молил о помощи. Надо было позвонить, она бы примчалась, и его бы упрятали в наркоклинику. Правильно. Он бы излечился. Излечился бы?  
      Стив разозлился. Баки пришел к нему за помощью, а он его прогнал. Дурак!  
      Кэп скомкал лист бумаги и кинулся к двери.  
  
  
      -Стив?  
      -Что ты с ним сделала? Где он?  
      Харлин удивленно захлопала глазами, стоя между разъяренным Стивом и закрытой дверью.  
      -Откуда ты узнал?..  
      -Отвечай! – Кэп в нетерпении схватился за ручку.  
      -Да успокойся ты. Он в комнате…  
      Роджерс отодвинул блондинку и скользнул в коридор, застывая у входа в гостиную. Баки, голый по пояс, вытирался полотенцем. Он заправил мокрые волосы за уши и поднял глаза, заметив непрошеного гостя. Стив в ужасе смотрел на Барнса. Ему стало страшно.  
      Они так и глядели друг другу прямо в глаза, пока за спиной Кэпа не раздался насмешливый голосок:  
      -Ой, кажется, у меня чайник на кухне кипит…  
      Хотя никакого гудящего чайника Капитан не слышал. Девушка удалилась. Стив сглотнул, ощущая дикую сухость во рту, словно там была пустыня. Он всё боялся спросить, боялся узнать. Хотелось кричать, но было так невыносимо страшно.  
      Баки поправил полотенце на плечах и вдруг спросил удивленно:  
      -Ты кто?  
      Стив поперхнулся воздухом, и сердце его оборвалось.


	10. Эпилог

Amor et tussis non celatur  
Любовь и кашель не скрыть

  
  
  
      У Стива закружилась голова, он почувствовал, что ему нужно срочно присесть – подкосились колени. Стало невероятно больно где-то на душе, и Роджерс закусил губу, ощущая жуткую пустоту. Словно вырвали что-то важное из сердца. Вырвали и растоптали. Баки невозмутимо смотрел на Кэпа и вдруг пронзительно засмеялся. Дико, с каким-то немыслимым надрывом. Стив удивленно заморгал: он впервые видел, чтобы Зимний солдат смеялся вот так, от души, в полный голос.   
      -Что ты с ним сделала? Ты же ему мозг зажарила! – накинулся Стив на стоящую у дверного косяка Харлин.   
      -Да тише ты, Роджерс. Он же прикалывается над тобой, - Стив нахмурился и недоуменно отошел к стене. Будто его ударили. – Он в самую последнюю секунду отказался от процедуры.  
      Кэп в шоке уставился на всё ещё хохочущего Барнса. На лице его мелькнула злость.   
      -Ладно, я пойду, чайник такой шалун: я его выключила, а он всё равно кипит.  
      -Баки…  
      -Ты бы видел своё лицо, - улыбнулся Барнс, и Стиву вдруг стало так легко, словно камень с души упал. Он устало прислонился к двери и взглянул Баки прямо в его голубые смеющиеся глаза, чувствуя, как напряжение последних дней спадает.   
      -Я не смог. Эти воспоминания… они оказались слишком ценными для меня. И ты. Я не мог позволить себе забыть то, что ты для меня сделал.  
      -Ты вернешься обратно?  
      Баки кивнул.   
      -А боль?  
      -Свыкнусь.  
      -Обещаешь, что всегда будешь говорить мне правду?  
      -Обещаю. А я надеюсь, что ты хоть изредка будешь отвечать на мои удары.  
      Роджерс улыбнулся.   
      -Черт возьми, я так испугался, - Стив вздохнул и подошел ближе. Баки понимающе закивал.   
      Роджерс прикоснулся к обнаженным плечам и обнял Барнса, вдыхая аромат мокрых волос.  
      -Эй, ребята, пожалуйста, только не в моей квартире. Я, конечно, не против двух накачанных сексуальных мужиков, но не обнимающихся друг с другом и игнорирующих единственную девушку в доме, - прыснула Харлин, выглядывая из-за двери.   
      -Мы справимся. Со всеми твоими бедами, кошмарами, мы вместе преодолеем это.   
      Баки благодарно обнял Стива в ответ.


End file.
